Fantasia Crisis
by Lord Akiyama
Summary: Chernabog is gathering strength to take over the universe. Yen Sid must gather together twelve heroes to stop this evil before it is too late. COMPLETED! Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez.
1. Chapter One

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter One

---

"Perform your deed at once, my apprentice," the master spoke.

"I-I understand, sir," the apprentice said, nervously opening the door that lead to the descending staircase. "But... are you sure? ... About the twelve..."

"They are essential," the master replied. "It must be the twelve and no others. Time is now against us, my apprentice. We must act now and swiftly. Go!"

The apprentice jumped and bolted out the door, running as quickly as possible down the flight of stairs. It was natural for the apprentice to be afraid of the master for whatever reason. He has never known him otherwise. The tower itself was large in stature and would take time to climb. At the speed he was descending the stairs, he was cutting the time in half.

He leaped outside the exit and fell on his face before his waiting friends. He breathed rapidly and heavily, a mixture of the speed he was running and the fear he still suffered. It took him sometime to catch his breath before getting to his feet.

"Gwarsh, Mickey," Goofy said, "that was quite a run." He chuckle was as recognizable as any. "So, what was it your master wanted?"

"Must've been something important for you to run outta there like that," Donald said.

"More than that, fellas," Mickey managed to say in-between deep breathing. "C'mon, we gotta get back to the castle and hit the library."

"What?" Donald said in disbelief. "What for? What kinda training requires you to be in the library?"

"This isn't part of my training," Mickey said, beginning to walk forward on the path toward the castle. "This for real. The whole universe depends upon it."

---

"Are you done with that list yet, Mickey?" Donald asked impatiently.

"Just about, Donald," he replied. He wrote three copies of the same list, writing on ink using a feather pen. He had made the last stroke and smiled before handing a copy to Goofy and Donald. "There you are, fellas. We're hitting the books so we can find out where to locate these twelve."

Goofy and Donald read the list. It didn't make sense to them at first, but then they began to understand it.

_An outlaw for the poor and helpless..._

_A princess beneath the sea..._

_A prince trapped within a creature..._

_A thief disguised as a prince..._

_A king of guilt and triumph..._

_A god as mortal as man..._

_A warrior both man and woman_

_A man of two worlds..._

_A spirit of seasonal spring..._

_A woman fighting for a price..._

_A creature lost yet found..._

_A captain of swift and guile..._

"That's the list, fellas," Mickey said. "We better start reading and fast. Lemme know if we're gonna need additional helping reading these books." He nodded and strolled off to one of the shelves in the back.

The library within the castle was large. If one had to guess, at least three thousand persons could stand side-by-side before the entire room would be filled. And that would include the shelves that held the books. Each shelf contained at least ten rows and quite possibly twenty columns. No one even bothered to guess how many books were within the library.

Goofy and Donald went over the list again and then looked at one another, sighing in disbelief. This was going to be a long day. They strolled over to the nearest shelf and grabbed a book each.

"Any idea what the master told him?" Goofy whispered.

"Not a clue," Donald whispered back. "But I don't think I've ever seen Mickey that spooked before."

"Gwarsh, I hope it's nothing to serious," Goofy said. Donald rolled his eyes before returning to the book.

* * *

to be continued...


	2. Chapter Two

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Two

---

She was happy. Spring was blossoming and she couldn't be even more proud of her work. The grass was green, the waters were flowing, the flower buds growing. Life was running its course, leaving The Spring Sprite with a smile. She bathed in the glowing sun before floating about in her creation, a playful smile upon her face as though she was playing a game of tag with the wind.

She wondered where The Elk might be. A childish grin upon her face, she raced off in search of him. Who better to play with on this glorious day than The Elk.

"_Spirit of seasonal spring..._"

The Sprite stopped in place. The voice was but a whisper, yet it rang loud and clear in her ears. She turned in the direction she believed to be the origin of the voice. Unsure of whether to be afraid or otherwise, she curiously inched forward in the direction she chose.

"_Come forth, Spirit of seasonal spring... the master of masters summons you..._"

The voice remained a mystery, but she knew of whom the master of masters was. But why would he call upon her, she thought to herself. She was nothing more than a Spring Sprite. She moved closer to where she believed the voice to be coming from. She then saw a blurred figure standing beneath a tree. The figure's hand was extended out, beckoning her to take it. She was unsure of whether or trust it or not, wondering if the master of masters indeed summoned her. After a moment's thought, curiosity won and she took the figure's hand. In a flash, they were gone.

In the distance upon the mountain, he watched. Eyes scorched with flame, seeing what had transpired. He grinned before retreating within the mountain. His master was to be informed immediately.

---

"Strange wind blowing in the air," Rafiki said. Sitting upon the top of Pride Rock, his eyes narrowed as the king and queen ascended to join him. "It is as though trouble be leering in the distance."

"Is that what's been bothering you, Simba?" Nala asked.

The king sighed. "I'm not sure," he replied. "It's like there's something calling for me. And yet, it's like something bad is on the horizon as well."

"Precisely," Rafiki said. "Hmmm... perhaps if I--"

"_King of guilt and triumph..._"

They looked about in near shock and horror. The voice was but a whisper, yet rang loud and clear in their ears. Simba stopped for a moment, thinking more about what was spoken. The voice was speaking either about him or to him. Nala and Rafiki caught on and looked at the king.

"I am," Simba said aloud, hoping to retrieve a response.

"_Come forth, King of guilt and triumph... the master of masters summons you..._"

"The master of masters?" Rafiki said. "Why, I know who that is? But why would he summon you?"

"I don't know," Simba said. "But I think the voice belongs over there." He nodded his head to the direction of a blurred figure standing upon the end of Pride Rock. The very spot where Rafiki revealed him before all of the kingdom as the new prince. The very spot where he roared with his mighty voice, proclaiming his return and taking his place as king.

"Can I trust him, Rafiki?" Simba asked. "Can I trust this master of masters?"

"He is wiser than I," Rafiki said. "I only know of him, but I believe him to be trustworthy."

"Still doesn't ease me," Nala said. "I don't like this, Simba. But if you must, please be careful."

"I'll try," Simba sighed. After a moment's thought, he hopped down the path toward the blurred figure. The figure extended it's hand out to Simba. Simba took a deep breath before slowly extending his paw to take the hand. In a flash, they were gone. Nala gasped as Rafiki held her back. She looked at him before dropping her head to cry. Rafiki nodded and consoled her.

---

"They want to make me Sultan!" Aladdin yelled. "No! They want to make _Prince Ali_ Sultan! Without you, I'm just Aladdin."

"Al," the Genie managed to say, "you won."

"Because of you!" Aladdin lashed back. "The only reason why anybody thinks I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'd lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

The Genie was hurt. It really pained him. "Fine," he finally muttered. "I understand." He began to shrink into his lamp. "After all, you've lied to everyone else. 'Hey, I was just beginning to feel left out.'" His then began to change into anger. "Now, if you'll excuse--"

"_Thief disguised as a prince..._"

Aladdin and Genie jumped with Genie wrapping his arms around Aladdin. The voice was but a whisper, yet rang loud and clear in their ears. After a moment, all they could hear was each other's heavy breathing. They looked at another slowly before the Genie released his grip on Aladdin.

"Someone knows," Aladdin whispered in a panic tone. "They even know I'm a thief."

"Are we hearing voices now like Joan of Arc?" Genie whispered back, even more frightened.

"_Come forth, Thief disguised as a prince... the master of masters summons you..._"

"That doesn't sound good," Aladdin said.

"Master of masters?" Genie said. "I know him. But, why would he want you? Wait. Maybe it's because of what we're doing?"

"Who is this guy, Genie?" Aladdin said.

"The master of masters?" Genie said. "You don't know who the master of masters is? But you're a prince! Wait a minute. You're not a prince."

"I know, I know," Aladdin said in a panic. He was pacing about under the horror of being discovered. Suddenly he stopped. Standing before one of the windows was a blurred figure. "Genie... can I trust this master of masters?"

The Genie thought for a moment. "I think you can, Al," he finally said. "Give it a shot."

Aladdin nodded. He turned to the blurred figure and sighed. He walked toward it, watching the figure extend its hand out for him to take it. He raised his hand, for a quick second rethinking about it, before finally taking the hand. In a flash, they were gone. The Genie sighed and looked about. There was no one else about before he retreated into the lamp.

---

Helga grunted as she forced herself to roll over. It took all the energy within her to pull out her flare gun and point it at the balloon up above. "Nothing... personal..." she muttered as she pulled the trigger. She dropped her arms and grunted louder as she watched the balloon explode. She laid there, breathing slowly.

"_Woman fighting for a price..._"

Helga shook her head. The voice was but a whisper, yet rang loud and clear in her ear. Great, now she was imagining things. Her clenched eyes grew wide at a blurred form in front of her. If this was her imagination, she was more creative than she thought. She winced suddenly as another wave of pain shot through her body. All at once she looked back a the form, a kind of recognition sinking in. She had already realized she probably would not live to see the next few minutes, let alone tomorrow, but still... this... that was, she never really expected...

"_Come forth, Woman fighting for a price... the master of masters summons you..._"

The form extended a hand. Well, there was little point in arguing with it. Besides, she thought with a glance up at the descending fiery mass, she'd already taken care of the loose ends. Slowly she took the specter's hand and a light brighter than the flaming blimp enveloped them.

---

They were all standing in what looked to be endless black. Vast and empty, it defied logic and reason. The mermaid was suspended in place, floating along with the spirit and just as confused. One of the women gripped her side, often wincing in pain. The men looked with suspicion of the beast, who looked upon them the same way. There was an eerie silence, no one speaking to the other.

"I'm glad you all came," a voice said. It wasn't among them. All twelve turned to the source of the voice. Mickey stood there with a nervous smile, wearing a black cloak and looking upon them. "You are all here because you've been summoned by the master of masters."

"Just who is this master of masters, any way," one of the women said. She was wearing the battle armor of the Chinese army. The others began to mutter in agreement except for the spirit, who didn't say a word. One of them, the woman in pain, began to mutter some choice words that made Mickey even more nervous.

"I am the master of masters," a voice said behind Mickey. Mickey turned and bowed, taking a few steps away for all to see him. "I am Yen Sid, the elder of the eldest and sorcerer of sorcerers." The name was familiar among few of the gathered, yet some still remained confused. "My apprentice has succeeded in his deed, being to gather the twelve.

"_A god as mortal as man..._ Hercules."

"Yeah... yeah, that's me... heh..." Hercules muttered. He tried to chuckle, but it didn't come out.

"_A spirit of seasonal spring..._ Spring Sprite."

The Sprite looked with a mixture of awe and fear, nodding her head nervously as he announced her name.

"_A king of guilt and triumph..._ Simba."

"Could we... you know... not use the first word," Simba said, feeling a little embarrassed and rather ashamed.

"_A prince trapped within a creature..._ Beast."

Beast tried to growl in anger, but was rather in the same tone as that of Simba.

"_A princess beneath the sea..._ Ariel."

"Um, yes... yes, I'm Princess Ariel," she said nervously. "Um... exactly why am I here?"

"_A captain of swift and guile..._ Amelia."

Amelia grinned a little. "Well, I've been called worse," she joked as she kept her attention upon him.

"_A warrior both man and woman..._ Mulan."

"Whoa, uh... I'm not exactly both... heh..." Mulan said, feeling a little embarrassed by all this.

"_A creature lost yet found..._ Stitch."

Stitch said something that only the master and Amelia understood. The latter gave him a dirty look.

"_An outlaw for the poor and helpless..._ Robin Hood."

"And proud of it, if I may say so," Robin said with a grin upon his face. He removed his cap and bowed.

"_A thief disguised as a prince..._ Aladdin."

Aladdin made a nervous chuckle, suspecting the others would think little of him from now on.

"_A man of two worlds..._ Tarzan."

Tarzan grunted like a gorilla, not really caring about the odd glaring he was receiving from the others.

"_A woman fighting for a price..._ Helga."

Helga rolled her eyes and said, "Look can we just cut to the chase? Just why the hell are we all here?"

"The answer to that question I am obliged to offer," Yen Sid spoke. "You twelve have been gathered together to battle a great threat against all our worlds."

---

The Firebird appeared before his master. It's voice shrieking and filled with flame as he made his report. The master listened to him speak and nodded.

"So, Yen Sid has summoned The Spring Sprite," the master said. "This could prove interesting, indeed. We shall continue as planned, my servant. However, I trust we shall call upon the sorceress for council as an act of caution."

The Firebird nodded and disappeared to perform his task. The master turned to a mirror, slowly wave an arm before it. "Speak to me my fortune, great spirit from beyond," he spoke. Clouds fogged the mirror within and a thunder strike could be heard. Soon, the clouds disappeared and a face appeared, floating without a body.

"Thou shalt conquer all if not for twelve," the head within the mirror said. "Twelve band together in true glory, thou shalt fall." The image said nothing more before the clouds returned to take it away.

The master grinned and walked toward his throne. "So, Yen Sid," he muttered, "it is your belief that the twelve is banding together. Only in true glory can you possibly succeed, master of masters. You shall provide me great entertainment before I end you." He began to laugh.

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	3. Chapter Three

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Three

---

"Attend to the wounds of Ms. Sinclair, my apprentice," Yen Sid said. "If we are to battle this evil threat, we need all to be of excellent health."

"Hold on a minute," Helga said, "you still haven't answered my question. What exactly is this 'evil threat' and why are 'we' battling it?"

"Your questions shall be answered, Ms. Sinclair," the master said. "Yet we are in a race against time and you must all be of excellent health. Please allow my apprentice to attend to your wounds, if you may."

Helga arched an eyebrow. "What reason do I have to trust you or your apprentice?" she asked.

"Why, none of course," the master said. "I could give you quite a number of reasons for you to trust us and manipulate them to assure your trusting us, yet I will not. You are all true in heart and soul and that is essential in this battle against the threat. To trust is to believe in one that they will do as you expect them to and deliver on their word. You of all should know that trust can very easily be masked and false. Do you truly need trust?"

Helga pursed her lips and scowled slightly, but she didn't argue.

Mickey nervously approached Helga, an equally nervous chuckle escaping his mouth. He raised a hand in the air, muttering in a quiet whisper words that few would understand. He slowly brought his hand down and waved them like a conductor. Stars and mist gently appeared above her wound. Though it took only a moment's flash, it felt as though it were a gentle hand that took away the pain and healing all that was damaged.

"Now then, I shall explain as much as I can with the little time we have," the master said. He waved a hand in the air and a long table with fourteen chairs to them, one at each end and six on each side. "If you all shall take a seat." The master and the apprentice sat themselves at the ends of the table, the twelve taking their seats in the remaining chairs on the side.

"Like Ms. Sinclair asked," Amelia spoke, "what exactly is this 'evil threat' and why us?"

The master nodded. He closed his eyes and raised his hands high into the air. He muttered in a quiet whisper words that few would understand, forming a sphere at the center of the table. The twelve gazed their eyes upon the sphere, clouds of mist filled within.

"Look closely and listen carefully," Yen Sid said. "My words will form images within the sphere before you. I shall answer the questions for which you seek.

"In a world far from here, far from your own, there were two deities who ruled. One benevolent, the other malevolent. The people were ruled by The White God Byelobog and The Black God Chernabog. They were brothers and were always at odds with one another. They reflected the dualistic nature of the universe, representing the forces of good and evil. Byelobog was good, Chernabog was evil. According to the legend within the world, their constant battles shaped the world and cause it to come into being.

"The battle ended when Byelobog imprisoning Chernabog upon Bald Mountain. Without full strength, The Black God was trapped from the waist down to perform nothing more than the conjuring of evil and dark spirits under the moonlit night. This was all that he could do and for eons this remained so. It was not until it was far too late to realize that his conjuring of evil and dark spirits was a distraction to his slow process of regaining his strength. I am unsure, though I suspect the regaining of his strength was done by the attraction of evil from other worlds. How this was done remains a mystery to even me.

"Chernabog more than regained his strength when he released himself from his prison upon Bald Mountain. Byelobog learned just then when the brothers once more battled. This time, Chernabog was victorious and ended Byelobog. Enraged by what his brother had done, he destroyed the world they created and moved on. His anger unquenched, he destroyed another and another. He then stopped upon the world called Avalon. His intention upon entering was destruction, but he then set his eyes upon the ideal of domination. To force all to worship him and only him. He gathered together forces to aid him in this dark quest and has since been plotting."

The clouds of mist formed once more within the sphere, ending the visions spoken. "I have the power to imprison him, but he must be weakened for me to do so," Yen Sid said. "Sadly, I do not have the will to accomplish this deed."

"And this is where the twelve come in?" the Beast asked.

"Precisely," the master answered. "You each possess unique skills and abilities that differ from the other. Such is enough to find the will to defeat Chernabog and weaken him enough for me to imprison him. Though you must act swiftly, it is essential that you succeed in this quest. If Chernabog cannot be weakened in time, he will be unstoppable and all will fall to him."

"And exactly how much time do we have to stop him?" Amelia asked.

"That to remains a mystery," the master said. "I stumbled upon his evil deeds fairly recent and sadly I have no agents to spy upon him. I am not certain how long he has been plotting his scheme and I am not certain how much longer before he is ready to make his claim."

"So we can only guess how long before he strikes?" Aladdin said. "Like he could be ready by nightfall?"

"Unfortunately, hypothesizing is all that we have for how long it will take for him to achieve his deed," Yen Sid said. "Your task will take you to many worlds and unearth any sign of his influence. You must destroy these influences, which will weaken him but a little."

"Sounds like my kind of adventure," Amelia said. "You are speaking to a spacer, sir."

"Indeed, Captain," he said. "However, not everyone is. Though the twelve have been gathered, three are not ready to venture outside their own worlds or this mystical plane of mine.

"Ariel cannot move about being a mermaid. Only in water can she be effective and there are not many worlds containing large bodies of water, I am afraid. And I can change her form, but her being a mermaid is essential. For her mermaid form to survive above land, we shall need the magic of a fairy.

"The Spring Sprite is a spirit, but that based upon the nature of seasons. She can only exist in a spring environment and my powers, I am afraid, is incomplete in altering the rule of nature. There is a wizard, bumbling though he be, who can assist me in helping her.

"Hercules is a God, but one who is mortal. He gave up most of his powers to live with the woman he loved. Additionally, he was not one who created or destroyed a world as Chernabog did. Traveling to other worlds will likely cause his being to adapt terribly. We need to seek the aid of a God who could likely be an agent of Chernabog."

"What?" Hercules said. "Hold on a second, we have to deal with an enemy for me to actually be of use?"

"He has the potential of an enemy, Hercules," Yen Sid said, "but he has yet to make up his mind. Unfortunately, he is one you are likely not to have pleasure meeting."

"You can't be serious," Hercules said. "I have to deal with Hades?"

"He is the only one," the master replied. "Neither of the Gods upon Mount Olympus have the power to help you. Only Hades."

"So where is this fairy that can help me as I am?" Ariel asked.

"It is a world where souls are ageless, especially the children," Yen Sid replied. "If I sense correctly, however, the fairy and her companion are in a bit of a mess with one who will no doubt be in the services of Chernabog. The fairy is named Tinkerbell and her adversity is Captain Hook."

"I am vaguely familiar with him," Amelia said. "From what I understand, he is a pirate. Having dealt with pirates before, I believe I can be helpful in retrieving the fairy for you, Ariel."

"And what of the wizard," Simba said. "Where can we find this wizard to help the Sprite?"

"The wizard is assisting a child upon the path of kings," the master said. "At the moment, however, he has engaged in a wizard's duel with a witch for the fate of the child. Those sent to retrieve the wizard should be wise not interfere in the duel as it might cause terrible harm to the body. His name is Merlin."

"Merlin?" Robin Hood said. "Now that's a name I'm familiar with. The old chap is as cookie as a bird, but his magic is the stuff of legends. And like me, he's English. You can count on me to help retrieve him for you, Spring Sprite."

Yen Sid began to nod. "I see. Very well, you shall all form groups to meet with the three needed. Ariel and The Spring Sprite shall remain here with myself and my apprentice. Amelia will lead a group to retrieve Tinkerbell. Robin Hood will lead a group to retrieve Merlin. And Hercules will lead a group to meet Hades."

"I request all those will military status to assist me," Amelia announced. "As I understand, the bizarre creature shall be coming with me as well considering there are few of us who understand his bloody language." Stitch replied verbally that made Amelia.

"I, uh, am part of the Chinese army, ma'am," Mulan said. "I guess that means I'll be going with you."

"Was a Lieutenant where I come from," Helga said. "Guess you want me, huh?"

"Beast, Simba," Hercules said. "If anything from Hades, he's likely to have some sort of creatures in mind to attack me. I might need you two to help me out."

"Well, I guess I could go with you," Simba said. "I would look really out of place elsewhere."

"The same with me," Beast said. "Though I wish to get all of this over with. I am concerned with what Be-- ... my guest is doing at my castle."

"Guess I got you two fellas," Robin said to Aladdin and Tarzan. "You gents nifty with a sword?"

"I, uh, guess..." Aladdin said. "I-I'm not really that good with one."

"I use my weapon," Tarzan said, showing his custom made spear to Robin. "Useful in fighting danger back home." He made gorilla grunts a few times as he spoke.

"So the groups have been decided," Yen Sid spoke. "Look upon this as a test, seeing how you fair together. This shall be your first task upon a quest to defeat Chernabog. My apprentice shall provide the leaders with a device that will have you return to this mystical plane of mine. Act swiftly as we are in a race against time. I wish you all luck."

---

The Firebird appeared before his master as a cloud of black mist appeared next to him. Moments later, the clouds vanished and there stood the sorceress he retrieved. Maleficent stood tall and proud, looking upon the master of The Firebird with a smile.

"Interesting," she said. "Interesting that you of all would seek my council, Chernabog. May I ask why?"

"As an act of caution, my dear Maleficent," Chernabog said. "The master of masters appears to be putting forth a plan into motion, yet I do not know what exactly. All that is revealed to me is that he is gathering twelve and one of them is The Spring Sprite."

"The Spring Sprite?" she said. "Then it must be a serious plan to require her. Perhaps he has figured out how to unleash the true power within her."

"There is no doubt that that is what he wishes to do," he said, "but I believe that is not the true intentions. If anything, Yen Sid seeks to foil the plans I have carefully crafted. It is my final bid for conquest, Maleficent, and I shall not allow even him to stop me."

"Hmmm..." Maleficent thought. "Any clues as to when his plans shall truly be set into motion?"

"None thus far," Chernabog said. "I believe he is preparing the twelve. After all, the Sprite in her current state cannot function outside her own world nor the mystical plane Yen Sid rules. What I require is who the other of the twelve he has gathered together."

"I see," she said. "Then perhaps I shall remain here in your company in aiding your search, if I may be granted so."

"I grant you stay," he said. "My servant will do the traveling."

"The Firebird is quite a splendid beast," Maleficent said, looking upon the eyes of the servant. "Truly a force to be reckoned with."

"That and more so," Chernabog said proudly. "Like his adversity the Sprite, he too has a true power within. Perhaps it may be more powerful than the true power within the Sprite."

The Firebird made a screech filled with flame, as though he were agreeing with his master. He grinned as he watched the master and the sorceress plot the next course of action against Yen Sid.

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	4. Chapter Four

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Four

---

The Firebird screeched with flame, calling upon his master with urgency. Chernabog and Maleficent appeared and looked upon the sphere the servant looked upon. "It appears Yen Sid has put the twelve to work," Maleficent said. "There appears to be three groups."

"Not all of the twelve are on the move, my dear Maleficent," Chernabog said. "Yen Sid knows that some of them cannot function properly outside their own worlds and the mystical plane of his. Only ten are about and I sense The Spring Sprite and one of the women remain behind."

"This sphere of yours vexes me, Chernabog," she said. "I see the three groups, but I cannot sense where their presence be."

"Four have entered Neverland," he said. "Three are arriving in Greece, more specifically the underworld. Three more are arriving in a realm that may very well become Camelot."

"Is Yen Sid putting forth his efforts to strike?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "Only when all the twelve are on the move can I make such an assessment. It appears he is searching for those who will aid all to travel to the different worlds. Think about the three worlds the groups have arrived upon. Neverland, Greece, Camelot."

"Neverland has a fairy called Tinkerbell," Maleficent said. "If I understand correctly, Captain Hook is dealing with her and the foolish boy companion of hers. Camelot has Merlin, the wizard. I sense he is currently in a wizard's duel. But what of Greece? Surely none of the Gods upon Mount Olympus could help them."

"I did not mention their being in Mount Olympus, Maleficent," Chernabog said. "I mentioned their being in the underworld."

"Who in the kingdom of Hades would provide them service?" she asked.

"They seek aid from Hades," he said.

"What?" she said, shocked to hear his answer. "Why should they seek one who will no doubt join us?"

"Who said he was joining us," Chernabog said. "I spoke with the God recently and I come to the conclusion that he has placed himself in the position of wild card."

"Wild card?" she said, still in disbelief. "Does not he want to rule all of Greece?"

"Hades is a smart man, my dear Maleficent," Chernabog said. "He believes that all deals have a downside. Suppose he joined me and Yen Sid performs the deed in imprisoning me. His association with me would only damage his status much further than it is."

"Being a wild card means he would not only aid us, but the side of our adversity as well," Maleficent said. "Perhaps he is planning his own stake at overthrowing all."

"Maybe so," Chernabog said, "but he is the least of my concerns for now. If you wish to be comforted upon the issue, he is monitored endlessly. We shall know when he performs a suspicious act."

"And what if he service whatever the group there asks of him?" she asks.

"Let it pass," he said. "It means nothing to me at this point. I am bothered, however, by the group in Camelot. They are meeting with Merlin unopposed. The wizard will no doubt be victorious in his duel, and when that takes place the group will have little trouble receiving his services."

"What do you suggest we do with Camelot?" she asked.

"We need to send them some opposition," he said. "I have my ideas. Who do you suggest?"

Maleficent thought for a moment. "What about that one man, the Hun?"

Chernabog grinned. "I like your thinking, my dear Maleficent," he said. "He will do nicely considering the Chinese woman of the twelve is not among the group in Camelot." He turned to his servant. "Call upon the Hun and send him Camelot. When he is ready, summon him into my audience."

---

"Ah, visitors," the wizard said as he exited the hut. "You'll have to excuse the poor woman's yelling. She's very ill you know." He added a chuckle at the end. "Now then, introduce yourselves and do tell me why you wish to speak with me."

"Pleasure to meet you, Merlin," Robin said as he removed his hat. "The name is Robin Hood," he added as he bowed. "The fellow on all fours is named Tarzan and the young lad is named Aladdin."

"Robin Hood, eh," Merlin said. "To be quite honest, I rather suspect you to be... well..."

"Human?" Robin said, cracking a grin.

"Well yes," Merlin said. "Lemme tell you, Wart, Robin will become quite a legend when your time has passed."

"I'm sure he's a legend already," Wart said. "He's a talking fox on all fours wearing a tunic."

"Now lad, it should be clear that I'm not from around here," Robin chuckled. "We've come from other worlds. We're here because we need Merlin's help."

"Well, it's not common I'm asked for assistance," Merlin said. "Well then, how may I be of service?"

"Do you know of master of masters?" Tarzan asked.

Merlin looked as though he had seen a ghost. Wart looked at him curiously. "Merlin?" he asked. "Merlin, are you okay?"

"I don't know, Wart my boy," he said. "Master of masters... Wart, let me tell you of the master of masters. He is one of the most powerful men in the whole of the universe. And when he summons upon others, it is for a good reason. He has summoned for me, which means there is trouble in the air."

"Something like that," Aladdin said. "Look, we need you to come with us so that--"

Something flew by, striking at Wart. The young lad fell to the ground with a scratch on his forehead. Everyone turned to see a black bird making a turn. As it seemed to fly closer, the determined the bird to be a falcon. The falcon flew closer and closer, until an arm unexpectedly appeared within the tree tops. The falcon landed on the arm of a man, who began to stand from where he was upon the treetops.

"What in the blazes?" Merlin said. "Who are you to harm a defenseless boy?!"

"Ruthless," the man said with a smile. He leaped from the tree and landed before them, his arm still out with the falcon resting upon. "I must apologize to all of you as the wizard is going nowhere," he said. He stood up as the falcon flew off his arm. "In fact, you are all going nowhere." Four warriors with similar appearances to the man appeared from the shadows, weapons drawn.

---

"I can only imagine what Meg is going to do when she finds out about this," Hercules said, giving an uppercut to the left head of Cerberus. Simba was fighting off the other two heads as Beast handled an attack from a Hydra.

"Just because I'm married doesn't mean I'm an expert on the subject, however," Simba said, slashing the face of the right head. "She'll get over it, when this thing is over."

"The sooner the better," Hercules said, knocking out the left head for good. "The fact that I have to seek the assistance of the one person I wouldn't dare look at only means there's trouble on the horizon."

"Now that I wouldn't disagree with," Simba said, clamping his teeth upon the neck of the right head and slamming it unconscious against the ground. "I have that feeling that something bad might happen back home and I don't wish to be away for too long."

"Can we save such talk for later?!" Beast roared, throwing the entire Hydra against a wall before it dropped into the river of souls. "I wish to get this mission done with."

"I second that," Hercules said, knocking out the last head. "I want this conversation to be as short as possible."

"What, I'm that bad of an uncle?" a familiar voice rang. The three turned to see the throne room and the flaming blue hair of the God sitting upon his throne. Hades was drinking a self-conjured martini. "Look, just because I tried to kill you, take over Mount Olympus, and had your girlfriend's soul be sent down the river doesn't mean I'm not caring, right?"

"He's almost like my own uncle," Simba said with a low growl. "Just without the scar."

"Nice of you to drop by with some fine looking friends you have there," Hades said as the three approached him. "I take it the request for animals for the games are at an all-time high, eh?"

"Cut the wisecrack, Hades," Hercules said. "I'm here against my better wishes and judgment because you can supposedly do something for me."

"Lemme guess," Hades said with a grin, "you're on a mission to save the universe, yet the master of masters can't do anything to keep your body from going ballistic whenever you stepped upon another world."

"That's exactly right," Simba said.

"Don't I win a prize?" Hades joked. "Never mind. I know because ol' Chernabog paid a visit to me the other day with the offer to join his so-called council."

"And we heard you haven't made up your mind," Beast said.

"Bingo, furball," Hades said, sipping his martini. "Maybe I'll decide to join ol' Chernabog, maybe I'll work for you guys. Wouldn't that be fun, Herc? One minute I'm your enemy, the next I'm your ally."

"Why am I not comforted with such a thought?" Hercules said sarcastically.

"But there's a catch to my not making a decision yet," Hades said. "It's called seeing the downside to every plan. If I joined his side and he lost, my status here would be a lot worse than it already is. Banished from ever leaving this dump is bad enough. If I joined your side and you lost, I'll be erased from existence. I'd like to exist if you don't mind. But just because I haven't made my decision doesn't mean I don't want any part in the game of the millennia. If you want my help in any way, shape, or form, you have to do something for me in return."

"Why am I not surprised," Hercules said.

"Oh, it gets better," Hades said. "I'll provide what is needed to make you function properly in the other worlds. You just have to do one simple thing for me."

---

"I do not who you are, ma'am," Captain Hook said in-between sword clashes. "You seem like a worthy opponent, but no one boards my ship and does whatever they wish."

"I do look down upon contravention myself, Captain," Amelia said. "But I am in quite a dilemma, not to mention in a hurry, and it is a necessity. I truly hope you understand. How are you at convincing Mr. Pan about our quandary, Ms. Sinclair?" she called out.

"I don't think either one of us is getting our point across..." Helga shouted back trying not to divert her attention too much.

"Oh, I think I got your point, alright," Peter said, flying around her while clashing swords. "You're tying to pass yourselves off as allies only to kidnap Tinkerbell."

"Listen you adolescent deviant," Helga growled shifting her footing and spinning around to catch him off guard. "If that was what we wanted, trust me, we'd have had her and been gone by now."

Stitch uttered various words that only Amelia could understand as he leapt after Tinkerbell. The fairy was very fast, yet Stitch was determined and was quickly recognizing whatever escape pattern she tried. She was afraid she was going to end up inside his stomach, which he would normally be doing if not for the fact that she was required by the master of masters.

"You guys might wanna hurry up," Mulan called out, fighting off pirates with her sword and kicks. "I'm not having a great amount of luck keeping the kids safe!"

"I'll be right with you in a moment, Ms. Fa," Amelia called out, still clashing swords with Captain Hook. "Well, Captain, I'd love to continue this rather obtuse fight, but I have some innocence to save and you have a date."

"Giving up are we?" Hook said. "And just what do you mean by date?"

"I mean that you have an important rendezvous with a crocodile," she replied. A made a slash and through it connected with Hook's sword, the force knocked him back and he fell off the ship into the water screaming.

Hook began to swim as quickly as possible as the familiar ticking of a clock was heard. "SMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" he screamed. He didn't stop as the crocodile continued to chase him about. Soon, the two disappeared in the distance.

Peter struggled despite being able to fly. Regardless, he continued to clash swords with Helga hoping to find an opening to strike. "Face it, lady," he grinned. "You're just too old to keep up with me. I wouldn't be surprised if that was a wig on your head."

"I've taken down worse than you," Helga hissed. "You just better hope I don't take you over my knee when I do." She swung the sword, causing the impact of the clashing blades to knock Peter back. Helga began to lunge forward when a hand was held up to her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I believe this skirmish will have to come to a halt," Amelia said.

"Yeah, in a minute," Helga waved her off.

"Well, think about this in that minute," Amelia said. "Hook and his men are singing in the waters and I believe our little fairy friend has given the disheveled creature new meaning to jocularity."

They all looked up to see Stitch floating around upside with Tinkerbell in his hands. Stitch was now floating over the waters and he was beginning to feel frightened about letting the fairy go. Tinkerbell had a grin on her face at seeing her captor's fear of water.

"But..." Helga looked from the floating furball to the arrogant boy, then back to the furball. "Fine," she grumbled. "Looks like your luck held up after all," she added over her shoulder to Peter.

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	5. Chapter Five

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Five

---

"I do apologize, Merlin, old mate," Robin said as his group reappeared in the mystical plane with the wizard. "I sincerely doubt those brutes were quite the expectation we had in mind when we arrived to retrieve you."

"That's quite alright, my dear boy," Merlin said. "I take it that if it is a situation that involves the master of masters then one should expect the unexpected."

"Oh, it's Robin and his Merry Men," Ariel giggled to The Spring Sprite. "And they have the wizard with them. It appears that things are coming along just nicely."

"It would've been had we not ambushed," Aladdin said, feeling unhappy. "And just because you were the leader, Robin, doesn't mean you should tell me what's best."

"We were not the only ones there, Aladdin," Robin said. "Our mission was to retrieve the wizard, yet Wart is an innocent in the middle of action and someone needed to get him out of danger as quickly as possible."

"So I'm the guy for the job?" Aladdin responded, his voice getting louder.

"I know it's unfair," Robin tried to say as calmly as he could, "but once Wart was out of danger then you could return to the fray and battle those brutes."

"Oh, I see," Aladdin said sarcastically. "Only when the kid is out of danger can I get back into the action."

"Calm down, Aladdin," Tarzan said. "Robin only meant--"

"You stay out of this, monkey man!" Aladdin snapped. Ariel gasped as this happened before her.

"Are you alright, Aladdin?" Robin said with an arched eyebrow. "You're acting quite strangely."

"What are you insinuating now, oh fearless leader?" Aladdin said, his hand gripped on his sword. Robin saw this and positioned himself should the young man strike.

"Aladdin," Robin said, "please be calm..."

"What, so I won't do this?" Aladdin then, and then lunged at him with his sword drawn.

Everyone gasped and watched as Aladdin and Robin engaged in a sword fight. Robin could see in the young man's eyes the fire of determination. There was going to be bodily harm if he didn't act quickly. Robin quickly dropped back and flipped Aladdin over with his feet. Aladdin landed on the ground, sword knocked out of his hand upon contact with the ground. He was about to get up when the tip of Robin's sword was placed upon his neck.

"I do not wish to harm you any more than I already have," Robin said. "I believe there's something wrong with you, Aladdin."

Before Aladdin could say anything, he made a minor scream as gripped his head with both hands. Robin backed away, not sure what was happening. Aladdin laid on his side, breathing heavily and still holding his head.

"There was something wrong with him," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned their attention to the speaker. "Young Aladdin was overtaken by magic," Yen Sid said as he stepped closer to the group. "I sense the work of Maleficent, truly one of the strongest and more dangerous among those gifted in the mystical arts."

Aladdin opened his eyes and looked about. "Wh-What happened?" he said.

"It is alright, young man," Yen Sid said, "the pain is over. Ah, so glad to see you Merlin."

"That I can see," Merlin said, still looking confused. "I must say, you sent quite an odd group to retrieve me. And they say I'm the cookie one."

---

"That was completely unnecessary, my dear Maleficent," Chernabog said. "There was no need to take hold of one of the twelve."

"You can say it was for my own amusement," she grinned.

"Even still, Yen Sid is now aware of our watching them and providing him additional caution," he said. "The Hun was enough, but now they seem to be completely aware that I know of their plans."

"Appears things are not going smoothly as you want them to be," a voice said. The Hun appeared with his falcon rested upon his shoulder and his followers behind.

"Perhaps or perhaps not, Shan Yu," Chernabog said. "Nonetheless, this forces me to call upon the rest of the council. Come forth, my servant." The Firebird appeared before his master and screeched his flames. "Summon the vizier, the sea witch, and The Horned King. And do not forget that bumbling captain being chased upon the waters by his adversity."

The Firebird screeched in compliance and vanished to perform his duties.

"The Horned King, eh," Maleficent said. "He will become our greatest asset in our little war against Yen Sid and the twelve."

"No doubt," Chernabog said. "And once he claims The Black Cauldron, our resources will grow in number. Had Hades not become a wild card, our advantage would be tremendous even for the master of masters."

"Speaking of which," she said, "Hades has granted Hercules to be able to travel to other worlds with no trouble."

"Yes, but for a price," he said. "I would not worry as Yen Sid will no doubt be forced to perform the deed Hades asked for. When that happens, we will be given a great opportunity to delay their strike."

---

Stitch was floating upside down, trying whatever he could to land on the ground. He pushed himself as if he was jumping, which in his current state would mean he is trying to create force to push him toward the ground. He wasn't having much success.

"Do you ever wonder where this quadruped came from?" Amelia asked Helga.

"I've seen stranger," Helga shrugged.

"I asked Yen Sid about it and he said that he was living with a little human girl," Amelia said.

"You don't say," Helga mildly feigned interest as she adjusted her lipstick.

"Don't take my word for it," Amelia shrugged. "If you ask me, the creature is like a materialization of my eldest daughter's behavior. An extirpative nature behind a dainty look."

"If you ask me that creature is a disaster waiting to happen," Helga shifted her weight to her other hip. "But then, it's not really any of my concern, as long as he doesn't get in my way."

"Like that young Mr. Pan?" Amelia said with a small grin.

"If I ever get my hands on him..." Helga mumbled.

"We shall attend to his request later," Yen Sid said to Hercules. "Right now, I am more concerned with getting started with our action against Chernabog. If everyone would please gather." He waved his hand for the table and chairs to appear. Two extra chairs appeared, one of which would seat Merlin. All took their seats as the master and his apprentice sat at the ends of the table.

"Chernabog has become aware of our actions," he spoke. "His sending an ambush upon the group in Camelot is one proof, another was a bewitching of young Aladdin. From what I have been told, Chernabog has summoned the services of Shan Yu and his warrior Huns."

"Shan Yu?" Mulan said. "But what would someone like Chernabog want with him? Shan Yu isn't exactly... well... magical or anything."

"No, but he is a skilled warrior," the master said. "Sometimes magic is not a necessity in action, as you will all no doubt come to understand. Few are able to bewitch someone to the point of controlling their thinking. Young Aladdin had been bewitched recently by Maleficent, almost causing him and Robin to engage in a rather lethal battle. We must beware her as she is among the more powerful of adversities we shall encounter."

"I imagine there will be more," Beast said.

"I am sure he has his council called," Yen Sid said. "Among them is The Firebird, a great enemy of The Spring Sprite. He is very dangerous, especially to her. I fear that wherever she goes, he will sure to follow. And speaking of her going somewhere, that brings me to the first world you are to venture to destroy an influence of Chernabog."

The Spring Sprite's eyes widened and paid attention to what her duty shall be.

"Simba shall be leading The Spring Sprite and Stitch to his kingdom," the master spoke, "where an influence lies in hiding. It has yet to truly reveal itself, so be cautious."

"My home is first?" Simba said, surprised yet sad at the same time. He would get to go home, but it would be to battle a threat. He looked back up with determination on his face. "I'll do what I can."

"And so you shall, Simba," Yen Sid said. "There is another world that will be attended to, but we need to see the chosen three off first. Something tells me Chernabog will be anticipating whatever attack upon his influence very swiftly, which is exactly how we need to act."

---

"I see you have summoned quite a council, Chernabog my friend," said The Horned King. "You seem to have placed yourself in quite a predicament to call upon us."

Chernabog grinned. "It seems I have, Horned King," he said. "Yen Sid has summoned the twelve and have already begun to set about their plight to defeat me, as Captain Hook will no doubt attest to."

"That blasted feline woman!" Captain Hook yelled. "I will surely seek my revenge upon her yet for what she has done to me and my pride! Just as worse as that blasted Peter Pan!"

"You will have to teach me someday how you managed to overtake that street rat," Jafar said to Maleficent. "It would prove very useful once I have gotten full control of my world."

"So Triton's brat is one of the twelve," the familiar irritated tone of Ursula said. "She should be rather easy to eliminate, I'd say. I don't see her posing any kind of threat any time soon."

"Do not be quick to make that judgment, Ursula," Chernabog said, quieting the entire room. "There is a reason why the twelve are the twelve. We shall all perhaps see their true power in time. Until then, we must prevent them from taking action against me before I am ready to make my claim."

"Once I have The Black Cauldron in my hands our work shall become more tolerable," The Horned King said. "Until then, I shall watch and offer my services when they are deemed a necessity."

"Very well," Chernabog said. "Now then, let us get down to business. The twelve will arrive upon worlds where I have placed my influence upon to build my strength and power. The twelve must not be allowed to destroy them. If I know the master of masters, he will be sending the first group as swiftly as possible."

"Shall we consult the sphere for their location?" Maleficent asked.

"No, my dear Maleficent," he replied. "I know exactly where they will be going. For wherever The Spring Sprite goes, so shall The Firebird. Horned King, I wish for you to rendezvous with my servant in The Pride Lands."

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	6. Chapter Six

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Six

---

"Simba!" Nala cried. Simba knew what was coming and braced himself for the biggest pouncing he had ever received. He smiled as he looked upon, looking into the eyes of his beautiful wife. "Welcome home, your highness," she whispered before kissing him on the cheek. "I missed you." 

"I missed you, too," he said. They embraced for a moment, forgetting that he had brought others with him. She finally let him off the ground afterward. He smile then slowly faded as he remembered why he was home. "I'm afraid I can't stay long though," he said. "I'm just here with others to clear up something." 

Nala saw his face than nodded. "I understand," she said. "I'm just glad you're okay." 

"And she ain't the only one," a familiar voice yelled. Simba looked over and saw the figures of his friends Timon and Pumbaa approaching. "Since when do you just decide to up and leave without telling us?" Timon said, acting as though he was an innocent hurt by something tragic. 

"It was kinda sudden thing, Timon," he said, rolling his eyes with a grin. "You would have to have been there to understand. I will say that I won't be staying here long as my companions and I have to clear up something." 

"Companions?" Timon said. "So you just went and got yourself new friends?!" 

"Please, Timon," Nala giggled. "Simba would never abandon you guys, even if he wanted to." 

"So you're not leaving us?" Pumbaa asked. 

"Well, I'm not abandoning you guys as friends," Simba tried to explain with a straight face. "I just have something to take care of here and then I have to head back to do something important. Don't you guys want to meet my companions?" 

"We would love to," Nala quickly said before Timon could say a word. 

"This is Stitch," Simba said with an arched eyebrow. "He's... well... odd." Stitch appeared, babbling words no one understood. He scuttled about to each person, sniffing them, before turning himself into a ball and rolling around them. After reverting himself back to original form, he laughed. Simba looked at the others, who were dumbfounded at what they just saw. "Need I say any more?" he added. 

"Geez," Timon said after a moment. "What kinda weirdos did you end up with?" 

"They're all not weird, Timon," Simba said. "Take my other companion for instance." 

"Oh what, does this one know how to do the luau in ten different languages?" Timon said sarcastically. The others began to roll their eyes. "Oh, I know. He walks backwards and makes silly noises because he's friends with a monkey. Wait, I got a better one. He's a big guy with a big, black coat and is the quiet type. He'll maybe a word or two, but it is as though you couldn't believe what came outta his mouth. Or better yet, he's a... a... a... he's a she..." 

Nala and Pumbaa couldn't believe what they were seeing. Timon was left speechless. They looked up to see what he was looking at. Simba glanced over his shoulder and then back at Timon with a grin. He know what exactly was happening to his meerkat pal. "She," Simba said, "is my other companion. She is The Spring Sprite." 

The Sprite had her tongue sticking out to one side and arched eyebrows as she pushed a very small pile of sand together. When she was satisfied, she raised her hands up resulting in the birth of a large flower. A smile formed on her face from what she had created, butterflies fluttering towards her. She playfully spun in place as though she was laughing like a child. She turned to the others, her hair revealing some of her face and her smile. 

Nala and Pumbaa began to see what Timon was looking at. "She's beautiful," Nala whispered. 

The Sprite floated towards them. She floated quickly to each person, giving them each a smile. When she got to Timon, she looked at him curiously. Timon blinked and nothing more, though he tried to say something. The Sprite would arch her head one way and then another. Her beauty only resonating further. "Bah... bah... bah... beautiful..." Timon managed to whisper. The Sprite smiled brightly and looked as though she was giggling in delight. 

Simba and Nala looked at another as they watched Timon, quietly laughing. "Come on, guys," he said. "Let's head on over to Pride Rock and see if we can talk to Rafiki." 

Everyone began to follow Simba and Nala, except for Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa looked at his little friend, he still hadn't moved. "Hey, Timon," Pumbaa said. "Are you alright?" 

After a few moments, Timon's eyes slowly moved toward Pumbaa. Suddenly, he grabbed Pumbaa and pulled him in. "What should I do, Pumbaa?" Timon said. "I'll give her flowers. But she could make one herself. Some sweets. Yeah, that's it. Sweets. But what if she doesn't like bugs. Maybe she's a vegetarian. Pumbaa, what am I gonna do?" 

--- 

The Firebird watched with narrow eyes. He hated the happiness that vibrated from his adversity. He hated everything she represented. He truly hated her. He desperately wanted to burn the entire land so that he would be rid of her. What was holding him back was the wishes of his master. And the command of The Horned King. 

"Fairly soon, servant of Chernabog," The Horned King said. "We shall destroy those who oppose him. Who oppose us. Instead, let us wait patiently. They know not where the influence is, so they pose no threat. When they are close to the discovery, then we shall strike. And strike we shall." 

The fire burned in the servant's eyes. The Horned King saw this and grinned with a chuckle under his breath. "Yes, lord of the flame," he continued. "You shall lay waist to her. You shall show her who is the more powerful. Who nature should bow to. You shall make them all worship you, pay tribute to you. You shall become a God. But now, we wait. We wait, and we watch." 

The Firebird listened to every word The Horned King spoke. They became truth to him and he understood the words very well. He shall wait. And then, he shall make her bow to him. He shall be the one true force. He shall become the true power of nature. For now, he would wait. 

--- 

Simba felt the wind in his face as he watched the sun setting behind his kingdom. Standing upon the top of Pride Rock, he watched and thought about all the has happened in his life. He sighed thinking of the terrible things that have happened. And then he looks up into the sky, wondering if he would ever be as good of a king as his father was. He always wanted to be king. He got his wish. The path to it just wasn't what he wanted. 

Simba walked down where he saw his wife standing upon the end of Pride Rock. His queen sat there, eyes closed and a light smile on her face. He smiled seeing her smile. He walked over and sat next to her. Her eyes slowly opened, looking at him. They looked in their eyes, nothing more, before she inched over to rest her head upon his shoulders and just under his cheek. They closed their eyes and sighed. 

"Zazu is retrieving Rafiki," she whispered, not moving her head off him. They didn't move throughout their conversation, engulfing themselves with their shared warmth. 

"I take it Zazu didn't have trouble when he met my companions," he whispered. 

"Oh, you should have seen the terrified look on his face when that little odd creature started chasing him with gnashing teeth," she whispered. "Let's not forget how fast Pumbaa ran when the thing went after him. I don't think he'll be back until morning." They both laughed softly. There was a quiet silence between them that lasted for a moment. She then sighed. "We should have these quiet moments more often," she whispered. 

"I'd imagine," he whispered back. "It helps to just let me forget about everything and think nothing but you." 

"You are so romantic, my love," she whispered. She finally opened her eyes, her smile widening a little. "Simba, have you thought any names for her?" 

"I think you're better at that than I am," he quietly chuckled. "You know me, I probably had a boy's name in mind before I realize that it's more than possible that our heir would be a princess. And a mother knows her child better than the father." 

"Yes, she does," she laughed. "I think her name will be Kiara." 

"Kiara," he whispered as he opened his eyes. "Her name sounds so beautiful." 

They finally moved to look deep into their eyes. Nala softly laughed as she gently laid on her back, pulling her husband toward her. "Who would've thought," she whispered, "that we would have more fun as adults than as children." 

Simba laughed gently. "We never saw it coming," he whispered. "Even if Zazu told us we were betrothed, it was still something that tradition wouldn't understand." 

"It wouldn't," she whispered. "But nature knows too well." There was silence for a moment, their eyes locked upon one another. Nala then reached up to kiss his cheek, smiles on both their faces. 

"I love you, Nala," he whispered. 

"I love you, Simba," she whispered back. 

Simba gently moved closer and they embraced as only lovers would. 

--- 

"Ah, the stars," Timon said. "That's a good one. Okay, Pumbaa says that they are burning balls of gas billions of miles away. Of course, Pumbaa is Pumbaa and to him everything is gas. My pal Simba says that they're the great kings of the past and they are watching down on us. The first time I heard that, I was in awe." 

The Sprite smiled, arms wrapped around her legs as she watched Timon talk to her. Her hair waved in the gentle wind that blew, further causing Timon to stumble under his breath a little and form pinkness upon his cheeks. He has never felt this nervous before. But there was another feeling that he was experience for the first time and he didn't want to let go of it just yet. 

"Oh, oh, lemme tell you about how I saved Pumbaa from those hyenas single handedly," he said. "Oh, these three were terrible looking uglies. I mean, they're the kind that with one look would make you want to toss your cookies. Any way, they had trapped bird-beak and my pal Pumbaa in a corner when I came to their rescue. I was like, 'You have my pal trapped in a corner. I don't like people who trap my friends. Do you feel lucky, punks?' And then I ran in there and I started banging their heads against the ground, and I threw them against the walls, and I kicked them outta there with the clear message. Never mess with my pals." 

The Sprite appeared to be giggling and clapped her hands with Timon bowing like a great conductor. She floated over to him, appearing to be begging for another story to tell. The pink on Timon's cheeks brightened as her face was practically right up against his. He made a low, nervous chuckle. 

"Uh, okay, okay, another story," he said. "Uh, lemme see, what haven't I told you? Oh, lemme talk about how I first met Pumbaa." 

--- 

"Don't mind him," Simba said, nodding his head toward Stitch who was hanging upside down inside the cave. "How close is this ill wind?" 

"Very close," Rafiki whispered. "In fact, there are many. Some in the distance far from here. A smell of ash and a smell of death. Very unfamiliar to these I am. But this smell I have smelt when the voice called for you I know where." 

"I always thought I came from the elephant graveyard," Nala said. "Am I right?" 

"No," Rafiki said. "The smell comes from the waterhole." 

"The waterhole?" Simba and Nala said in unison. A very odd place for the influence to be. Then Simba began to think about it. It seemed almost the perfect hiding spot. Now they needed to unearth it and destroy it. The fact that it was within his kingdom was bad enough. 

"You know the direction," Rafiki said as he leapt to the ground. "I go search for the spirit and Timon." He ran off, disappearing within the grass save for his stick. 

"I'm coming with you," Nala said. 

"I was going to ask," Simba smiled. "Stitch, let's go." Stitch made some noises as the three began making their way to the waterhole. After a moment, Simba stopped in place causing the others to do the same. "Ash and death..." he whispered. He thought some more and then his eyes widened. "Ash is created by fire. 'Wherever she goes, he will sure to follow...'" 

"Is something wrong, Simba?" Nala asked. 

"We have to hurry," he said as he began to run. "We're being followed." 

--- 

"They are on the move, servant of Chernabog," The Horned King said. The Firebird opened his eyes and flames shot out, igniting some of their grass surroundings. "You must do the bidding of your master and delay their strike. Destroy them, lord of the flame. Show them who nature shall bend to!" 

The Firebird screeched flame as loud as he could as he grew larger than before. The Horned King began to laugh as he watched the servant take action. The Firebird looked and saw the running lions. But he, he saw his adversity. Clearly she heard his cry. He grinned as he drove into the ground, creating his form that was a river of lava. His speed accelerated as he aimed for The Spring Sprite. 

The Spring Sprite watched this in horror, taking a step back and then another. Timon turned to see, his eyes widening upon seeing the river of lava heading straight for them. "Holy smokes!" he cried. "Since when did we have boiling water this time of the year?!" 

He began to run, not caring if his speed could not exceed that of the accelerating lave. He then found himself not running on the ground. He looked down to see that he was floating farther off the ground. He looked up and saw himself in the clutched of a grown Spring Sprite. Not really thinking about anything, he held on to her tight, hoping she won't drop him into the fast approaching lava. 

--- 

Simba slid to a halt, watching the lava chase The Spring Sprite. "We have to move faster!" he yelled. "I don't know how long she can last on her own!" 

"Simba!" Nala cried. Simba turned to see Nala with a horrified look. "What is that?!" Simba looked up to see a large black figure in the middle of the waterhole. Lightning shot out of its body, making contact with the ground, the trees, and the water. Nala turned to Simba. "How on earth are you going to destroy that?!" she said. 

Stitch began to yell something as he hoisted a gigantic boulder over his head. Simba and Nala watched him in utter disbelief as the odd creature leaped into the air and threw the boulder at the figure. Contact was made and the figure began to bob back and forth. Stitch laughed as he hopped towards the waterhole before leaping onto the figure and proceeded to bite. 

"Do you think he might have the right idea?" Simba asked Nala with an arched eyebrow. Nala shrugged. "Guess there's only one way to find out. Come on!" The two lions roared into action and began to attack the figure. 

--- 

The Horned King ducked as something flew over him. He then raised his arm to block a stick attack. He looked upon his attacker and grunted. "Do you really believe that you can defeat me, monkey?" he said. 

"Maybe so, maybe not," Rafiki said. "Yet no one stands around the Pride Lands thinking they can do anything without a fight." Rafiki screamed at the top of his lungs as he lunged at The Horned King. The villain grabbed hold of the stick and the two began to struggle over control. 

--- 

The Firebird began to fly out of his river of lava, showing his true figure before The Spring Sprite and Timon. He screeched loud and clear with flame bursting all over. He then exhaled a series of hated flames from his mouth, targeted for The Spring Sprite. She managed to dodge them, but the great power of heat rushed through Timon as began to breath for air. After a series of coughs, he passed out. 

The Spring Sprite looked at Timon in horror. She raised the meerkat up to her face, fear overcoming her. She managed to hear him breathing, but he was receiving little of it. She held him close and tight, his head resting on her shoulder. Her fear turned into anger as she looked upon her adversity. She raised her free hand into the air and closed her eyes. 

--- 

Simba noticed something and looked to Stitch. "Throw me in," he said, nodding his head toward a certain direction. He turned to see the concerned look from his wife. "I think I know how to destroy it." Nala nodded, though there was fear in her eyes. Simba turned as Stitch rolled up to him and hoisted him up into the air. 

Stitch made some sort of cry as he threw Simba toward the figure. He extended his paws forward and then slashed outward as he made contact. He slashed through the figure and cut it in half. Simba landed on shallow ground and roared just as the figure exploded behind him. He stood there for a moment, catching his breath, before turning to see the figure disappear. The wind blew at his hair and he then cracked a grin on his face, which caused Nala to shake her head laughing. 

--- 

The Spring Sprite aimed her open hand at The Firebird and a blast of energy projected, making contact with her adversity. The Firebird screeched as he fought, firing his own energy back in an attempt to overwhelm her. The two energy forces mixed and moments later exploded, causing the two to be pushed back. 

The Firebird shook his head and slowly looked up. The Spring Sprite was still alive. He narrowed his eyes and prepared for another attack. 

"_RETURN TO ME, MY SERVANT!_" 

The Firebird stopped in place and narrowed his eyes further. He wanted to destroy her, but he was needed by his master. He crossed his wings together and sunk into the ground, disappearing from the world. 

--- 

"You are quite the adversity, monkey," The Horned King said, releasing his grip on the staff. "It is such a shame that I will have to end your life. Until then..." With that, he disappeared into darkness. Rafiki watched and then turned his attention to the Pride Lands. It was being engulfed in flames and there was no rain to stop it. 

"It's happening again, Simba," Nala cried. "Our home is being destroyed." The lions could do nothing but watch as the fires burned brighter, causing all in the land to watch or run in fear. 

The Spring Sprite looked at the fires below. She floated down to the others and laid the unconscious Timon in the hands of Rafiki. She then floated swiftly to the waterhole and dove into the water. Moments later, she emerged and began to fly over the fire. Rain began to drop heavily from her form, instantly dissolving the fire. Moments later, the rain stopped and The Spring Sprite dove into the ground. She later emerged, turning all that was burnt into green. Swiftly, grass began to grow and new life was born. 

The others watched in astonishment as Timon began to awaken. "Wha-What did I miss," he muttered before he stopped. He watched as The Spring Sprite, with her eyes closed, began to create life and transform darkness into light. He was a witness to the awesome power of the spirit. 

--- 

"How long before you return?" Nala asked. 

"I don't know," Simba said. "But I will hurry back as quickly as possible. And I'll promise this. I'll be here when Kiara is born." 

"You better be," Nala said with a smile. "If anything, the first thing she's going to see is her father." 

"That's right," Simba said as they embraced. "I'll be back, Nala." 

Stitch started saying things that were still misunderstood as Rafiki and Pumbaa looked at one another. Rafiki listened carefully and then thought about it. "I believe he's trying to figure out where you were," he said to Pumbaa. 

"Hey, he was the one who was chasing me all over the place," Pumbaa said. "I didn't even know what was going on I was trying to run as fast as I could." 

"You know, I've never been really good at saying, 'Thank you' or 'Good-bye' to any one," Timon said, scratching his head. "I mean, after all. Most people I know are right here with me and I never seem to lose sight of them so I never really find the need to--" 

The lips of The Spring Sprite gently touching his cheeks for a kiss caused him to immediately freeze in place. She appeared to giggle as she floated over to join the others. Moments later, Timon feel to the ground with Pumbaa looking at him oddly. 

Simba looked about his family and nodded. He turned to Stitch and The Spring Sprite. "Let's go," he said. The Sprite touched something deep within the lion's mane and the three disappeared from the Pride Lands. 

* * *

to be continued... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Seven

---

"They have successfully destroyed one of my influences," Chernabog said to The Firebird. "And the true powers of The Spring Sprite are beginning to surface, my servant. I suggest you change your methods of action the next time I send you on a mission." The Firebird narrowed his eye, yet nodded to the words of his master.

"May I remind you that Yen Sid sent another group when The Firebird made his attack," Maleficent said. "And we are still having great difficultly locating them upon the world."

"I have sent the vizier and the Hun, my dear Maleficent," he responded. "Even still, this appears to be quite a delicate situation that has baffled even me. The master of masters seems to have figured out how to deal with this and has become successful in masking it."

"Do you suppose their strikes are becoming harder for us to counter?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he said. "We will have to resort to some special tactics. The Horned King shall continue his search for The Black Cauldron. You, my dear, will have to begin summoning some of your special mystical powers."

Maleficent smiled. "If you say so," she said. "This will no doubt become quite an adventure for the twelve."

---

"I was hoping for the best when I heard I was summoned by the master of masters," Beast said. "It was as though the possibility of returning to my normal self was at hand. Then they reminded me that they cannot interfere with a curse like mine."

"I'm sorry to hear," Simba said.

"Well, one good thing came out of it," he began to chuckle. "At least I don't have to end up like the four that went on the second mission."

"I was wondering where they were," Simba said, looking around. "Who went and where are they?"

"They needed to go to ol' Merry England, my friend," Robin chuckled. "In the words of Yen Sid, 'An England in the modern age I'm afraid, Robin.' Then I found out the special thing that had to be done to the bunch before they left."

"I still think Aladdin and Hercules looked cute," Ariel giggled.

"I must have missed something great," Simba began to chuckle along.

"Oh yes indeed," Amelia said. "Helga, Mulan, Aladdin, and Hercules had to be transformed by Merlin into mice."

---

"I still don't know how I let myself get talked into this," Helga muttered under her breath.

"You're not the only one," Aladdin said, still checking himself from top to bottom. "This is the kinda thing I'd expect Genie to do."

"At least I still have my God-like strength," Hercules said, holding a basket full of apples over his head. "Well Helga, you're the leader. Where to?"

"How should I know," Helga grumbled hopping down off of a large crate with a delicate ease. "Things look a little different from down here. That wizard doesn't exactly know how to give good directions."

"Well, we better start figuring something out soon," Mulan said, looking up into the sky. "I think it's about to start raining." Everyone looked up into the sky and drops of rain began to fall. In their normal size, it would not be much of a problem. Being a lot smaller, their perspective changed.

"Just great," Helga growled, though it came out as more of a squeak as she jumped out of the way of a large drop. "This way!" she called as her eyes fell on a tiny doorway their own size along the wall of a brownstone building. What it was she had no idea, but it was something.

The others shrugged and quickly followed Helga as they ran to the tiny doorway. They watched her knock on the door. Moments later, the door flew open and a pair of arms began to quickly pull them into the house. They flew to the floor, against some cushioned chairs that would seat someone their size.

"Shhhh..." a figure said, his face up close to them. Like them, he too was a mouse. Oddly, he was wearing a robe and seemed like he had been resting. "Don't tell me, you are all lost. You have no idea where you are and you have found yourself in a strange new predicament."

"It talks..." Helga's eyes widened a bit.

"Ah, an even stranger predicament for you," he said, sounding very eccentric. "Yes, yes. You are all Americans... NO! No, you're not. Only one of you are. The others... you are all from different lands. Yes, this is quite intriguing..."

"Uh, sir," Mulan began to say, "we just wanted to--"

"Wait, wait," he said, nearly scaring Mulan as he faced her. "Don't tell me. You are... you are searching for something. Yes... you are searching... searching for something big... big as in... you are all looking for the statue of the queen!"

"Just who the ... just who are you?" Helga narrowed her eyes, remembering her etiquette at the last minute.

"Me?" he said. "Oh, my goodness. Where are my manners? I must apologize. My name is Basil. Basil of Baker Street." He extended his hand out for the others to shake.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Helga replied drolly. "You're wrong though."

Basil's eyes shot wide opened when he heard her last sentence. "Wrong?" he said. "Well, I'm not perfect, but what detail could I be missing? If not the statue of a queen, then..."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Aladdin whispered to Hercules during all of the blabbering.

"I'm not sure," Hercules whispered back. "It's like he's obsessed with something."

"... No, no, that can't be right," Basil continued to babble. "There must be some other explanation for--"

"MR. BASIL!" a female voice sounded, causing him to freeze in place. He slowly turned his head, with a nervous smile on his face, to the doorway leading to the kitchen. "I dare say, where are your manners? The poor girl is chilled to the bone and you haven't even offered them as much as tea."

A nervous chuckled escaped Basil's lips. "Where are manners indeed, Mrs. Judson?" he said.

"And you haven't even asked for their names," she said, her hands upon her hips. "I'll return with some cheese crumpets, my dears," she said to the guests, her tone turning from sour to sweet before closing the door behind her.

Basil still had the nervous smile when his gaze turned back to the four. "Well then," he coughed. "Might I ask for your names then?"

"You might, but you still haven't answered my question to my full satisfaction," Helga folded her tiny arms. A bit of a smirk sat on her lips as the balance of power shifted back in her favor.

"Question?" Basil said with an arched eyebrow. "Your only question, my dear, was who I was and I answered. Basil of Baker Street. Now then, shall I be honored with your names?"

Mulan shrugged. "My name is..." she thought for a moment, not sure if she should use her real name. "... is Mulan," she finally decided.

"Mulan, eh?" Basil said. "Truly the name of a child of China. I've seen quite a few of them around every now and then."

"My name is Henry," Hercules lied. "This is Alan," he said, nudging Aladdin. Aladdin smiled a little nervously and nodded quickly.

"I see," Basil said, eyebrows arched. "Henry and Alan. As for you, my dear?" he asked Helga.

"And I say again you have not answered my question," Helga insisted. "I asked who you were, that does not necessarily translate to a name. Obviously you think yourself some kind of detective, and you've already made your assessment of us, though off on a few of the details, but would you mind telling me how you arrived at your conclusions and just why you have taken it upon yourself to become so familiar with our business?" She set her lip defiantly and lifted her chin just a little to let him know he wasn't going to dance around the issue again. Not with her.

"Oh, he is a detective," Mrs. Judson said, reentering the room before Basil could let out a sound. "A good one, though he can a bit... shall we say, talkative."

"Mrs. Judson," Basil said through clinched teeth.

"He's never been known by any other name than Basil, my dear," Mrs. Judson said, handing each of the guests cheese crumpets. "Smart fellow, just not smart enough to use his head." She giggled as Basil stood behind her with narrowed eyes. "Now eat up, sweetie," she said to Mulan. "I have tea boiling on the stove and will return shortly." She returned into the kitchen.

Basil sighed. "Now, as to how I arrived at my conclusions," he said. "Looking at the clothing you were, you seem to be quite dressed with shall we say a little warmer whether. And the patch on the pants 'Alan' is wearing looks very out of place." As he talked, he walked over to a chair set before the fireplace and retrieving his violin. "Your tone of voice, one who refrains from naming herself, is similar to that of Americans who so often come about these parts. You appear to be searching for something because of that little device upon your wrist, my dear."

"Close, very close," Helga nodded satisfied at least to a degree. It would appear from the violin and the pipe resting on the table their little friend had a Sherlock Holmes complex. "My name is Lieutenant Helga Sinclair and you very nearly had it," she said sauntering closer to the fire. "I did live most recently in America, but I have lived in many other places before that."

"Military woman, eh?" Basil said as he started to play his violin. "Don't see those very often. I should have guessed from your unique body structure, but I wasn't certain. Your friend 'Henry', on the other hand, has quite a physique. I must say, old chap, it must be mighty impressive to be able to lift objects many times heavier than you."

"Uh, thank you," Hercules said, looking rather confused. Mulan was happily munching on her cheese crumpets, paying little attention to what was being said.

"Now then," Basil said, "I appear to be wrong about what you are searching for. Perhaps maybe you are searching for something for someone. May I ask who this someone is?"

Helga stared hard at him, balancing carefully exactly how much she should tell him, if anything. "The identity of our employer is not of any importance," she responded brushing aside the fur that drifted in front of her eyes. "We were told to look for the city's biggest resident for the influence. No doubt you have some theory on the matter?" She arched her eyebrow in an almost challenging way.

"Biggest resident, eh?" Basil said, still playing his violin. "Well, those who have lived there lives in this city will answer that quite easily. It doesn't take a detective to know that the biggest resident of the city is Big Ben, the large clock tower in the heart of London. This influence, however, is quite new to me. And now I'm becoming quite interested."

"Really, you? I never would have guessed," Helga returned with a smirk. "Obviously, Big Ben does fit the 'large' stipulation, but as far as influence goes, I think it's largest influence might be in letting people know it's teatime."

"Hmmm... what exactly is this influence, if I may ask?" Basil said, slowly beginning to stop playing his violin.

"I couldn't say with any absolute certainty," Helga replied cautiously. "We have our suspicions, but our instructions have been what you might call notably vague."

"I see," Basil said, placing his violin back down on the chair. "Well, I can offer transportation if you wish to get there as quickly as possible. From the tone of your voice, Ms. Sinclair, I'd say you wished to do whatever you were sent to do swiftly."

"She's not the only one," Hercules said.

"There's never any point to wasting time unnecessarily," Helga nodded. "I assume from your tone of voice, Mr. Basil, you'll be wanting to join us then?"

"Very much indeed," Basil said, removing his robe and retrieving his coat and hat. "I believe tea will have to wait, Mrs. Judson!" he called. "I believes our guests and I shall be leaving shortly!"

---

"I wish I could do this with Little Brother," Mulan giggled. They were riding upon Basil's canine companion, Toby, who trotted quickly toward Big Ben. They close they got, the louder the beep on the device upon Helga's wrist. Basil ignored the beeps, his eyes on the road.

"I usually prefer more stable means of transportation," Helga replied, "but we are getting closer."

"I can only imagine what else we have to endure," Aladdin whispered to Hercules. "First we get turned into mice. What could be next?"

"If we have to turn into insects, I'm walking out of here," Hercules whispered back. Toby continued to trot along until they reached Big Ben. All looked up as most of the them was looking upon the building for the first time in awe.

They hopped off the dog and Basil told Toby to stay. "The entrance is this way," he said, leading the group to a door their size.

Helga followed Basil's lead, but hung back a little bit. "We still don't know how much we can trust this guy," she whispered to the others. "Just stay alert."

"There's something wrong here," Basil said quickly. "It's not everyday you find gun powder upon the floors. It seems an evil plot is afoot."

"Just great," Mulan sighed. "It's bad enough we might have to climb to the very top of this thing to find this influence. Now there's gun powder."

Helga's hand instantly went to her hip out of pure instinct, but instead of her gun, found only air. "That's right," she muttered under her breath. Her eyes drifted to the dark abyss above them and her breath quickened just a little subconsciously. Shaking her head, she forced herself back to the situation at hand. "Spread out," she ordered. "We need to find out just what's going on, but I don't want anybody playing hero." Her eyes shifted about knowing well the group she was dealing with. "You find something, you report back before taking any chances, understood?"

"I think we just did," Aladdin said. Everyone looked up to see various other creatures surrounding them from all around, many of them snickering.

"I should have known," Basil said. "If any one would dare have gun powder, it would be that dastardly villain."

"Please, Basil," a voice said behind them. "Your compliments are so dull and uninspiring that I cannot possibly bare to listen to another word." Basil turned with a look of determination as he faced the figure approaching them.

"And your compliments are just as bad as the slime and scum you surround yourself with every day, Ratigan," Basil said.

"My point proven ever so delightfully," Ratigan said with a grin. "And what have we here? Basil has brought along little friends of his own." He turned to Helga and began to chuckle.

Helga's eye's narrowed as her lips formed into a snarl. What she wouldn't give for her gun or any weapon for that matter at this particular moment. "Since you two are obviously familiar with each other, would someone mind filling me in?"

"Why of course my dear," Ratigan said, stepping closer to her. "You see, with every great detective there must surely be an even greater criminal mastermind."

"It's too bad there wasn't any and you had to suffice," Basil said.

"Much like the absence of a great detective, Basil," he said, eyeing Helga as he walked around her. "Poor Basil here has done every little thing that he could to foil my plans, and yet I am always one step ahead of him. And that is why I am the greater criminal mastermind."

"And yet for all that, it would seem that since he's still here, you haven't been what one would call entirely successful," Helga lifted her chin as she spoke, trying to take assessment of just how many men... mice... whatever he had with him and if she had an opening to strike. Hercules would certainly be able to handle more than his share, and she had no doubt the others could as well, but they were standing on a powder keg so to speak. Where was Santorini when she actually had use for him?

"I consider it blind luck," Ratigan said, "just like any other time he so happens to stumble upon my plans. But no matter. I will still have the last laugh and this time he will be dealt with. As for you my dear," he said to Helga, "I just may have some other plans for you."

"Ugly is hitting on Helga," Mulan muttered to herself quietly. "I think I'm going to be sick. This is worse than seeing all those naked men."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing..." Helga growled crouching down slightly before springing forward with a high kick.

The kick knocked Ratigan off the ground and flying against the wall. Ratigan slowly stood up, growling low as he locked his eyes upon Helga. "Kill the others, leave her to me!" he commanded.

Just as his men began to move, an explosion is made that shook the entire building. Everyone began to look at one another in confusion when another explosion is made.

"What's going on?!" Ratigan yelled. "Who's setting off the bombs?!"

"Those weren't ours, boss," one of his henchmen called. "It's coming from the very top of the building." A third explosion was heard, this time accompanied by falling debris.

"What is this, some kind of convention?" Helga shouted. "Hercules, Mulan, take care of the guests down here. Basil," she turned quickly to the other, "do you know the fastest way up there?"

"There's a lift we can take," he said. "A little risky, but it will get you up there fast." He led the way as Helga and Aladdin followed. "Through this door," he said as he opened it. There was a make shift lift inside. He closed the door behind the other two and he pulled the lever down hard, causing the elevator to shoot upward.

Helga held on tight to keep from lifting off the ground with the speed they were going. "Just who was that creep back there and do you have any other friends we should be watching out for?" she tried to ask over the din of whirling machinery.

"Professor Ratigan," Basil responded. "Criminal mastermind whose plans have yet to show their true purpose. Who knows what he wanted to do with Big Ben, though I think we all had an idea what he wanted with you."

"Don't remind me," Helga shuttered. "Just my luck with men. Of course I'd like to see him just try. He'd be picking his teeth off the ground or worse."

Another explosion was set off, almost slowing the decent. After a moment, the lift stopped. "From here on, we have to navigate through the actual machinery," Basil said. As he opened the door, they saw bolts of lightning shooting all around. In the center of the room floated a giant black figure. "God save the queen! What the devil is that?!"

"I don't know," Helga hissed, "but I think it's one of our friends unfortunately." She started to move forward and made the drastic mistake of looking down. Something clutched at her chest again, only this time, she realized with disgust it was actually fear. This was ridiculous, she wasn't afraid of anything... flashes of a volcano shot through her mind and she clenched her teeth for a minute, forcing them away. "Come on," she said at last. "I don't think we have much time."

Aladdin quickly followed Helga with Basil behind. The black figure shot more lightning bolts at various directions, one of them almost knocking Basil off the gear. "Remind me never to travel inside clocks ever again," Basil said, quickly catching up to the others.

"Any plans?" Aladdin asked, looking around for something to use as a weapon.

"I'll keep that in mind," Helga glanced at Basil. "First we need to figure out just what that thing is," she added turning her attention back to Aladdin. "If it's an electrical creature, we might be able to short it out with some water, but I doubt we'd be that lucky and in any case, we don't have any water."

A bolt of lightning was fired again, causing an explosion that severely trembled the inside. The rumble caused all three to be knocked off the gear and land in various places away from one another. Basil was knocked unconscious in the process.

Helga rubbed her sore head as she forced herself up. She lifted her eyes just in time to dodge out of the way of a large crushing gear. She muttered a few explicative words as she looked around for the others.

Aladdin ran about, continuing to look for something that would act as a weapon. Clipped pieces of metal became the only thing he could rely upon, waving one around as though it were a sword. He ran up the gears and grabbed hold of a chain link moving swiftly upward.

Helga caught sight of Aladdin moving upwards fast. "Be careful! We don't know what that thing is yet!" she shouted. "Damnit," she muttered. "Basil!" she called out looking around. She finally saw the other on a slowly turning gear, but he didn't appear to be moving. "Oh this just keeps getting better and better," she mumbled.

Whatever that black thing was, chances were it was one of the evils that Yen Sid spoke of, but how did he expect them to fight it at this diminutive size? One thing was certain, they had to get it out of Big Ben now. The structure couldn't take much more damage and if that thing was trying to destroy it, they had to save it. If there was a way they could lure it away...

"Hey! You!" Helga shouted at whatever that thing was. Maybe she could at least distract it long enough for Aladdin to get a shot in.

As the figure turned to the direction of Helga's shouting, Aladdin stopped high to the top. He was far enough up high to jump on to the figure. He took a few steps back before me made a running jump. He hoped to God this would work. With both hands gripped on the metal, he slammed it hard into the figure.

He hung there for a moment, waiting for it to react. Nothing. He began to pull himself up when the metal began to cut downward. He looked at it when it cut down again. Look down below, seeing nothing but a series of endless gears. He gulped as the metal began to slice down. When the metal had nothing more to cut, he began to scream as he started to fall.

The figure began to shake about as a light pierced through the cut opening made. After violent shakings, it exploded. In the mist of the explosion, the gears began to piece themselves back together. Aladdin was still falling when suddenly he seemed to have stopped in mid-air.

"I got you, kid," Hercules said, one hand gripped on Aladdin's tail. Aladdin shook a little bit before sighing with relief and nearly passing out.

Helga shielded her eyes as the light erupted. She ran to the edge of the gear to see where Aladdin had fallen, but saw quite thankfully that Hercules had caught him. Slowly she let out a deep breath. Disaster was averted for the moment at least.

Hercules pulled Aladdin in as Mulan ran up the gears to join Helga. At the same time, Basil was beginning to come to. "Ow... what did I miss?" he muttered.

"Ugly and his gang ran away during one of the explosions," Mulan said. "The last one also caused the gun powder to explode, but Hercules and I were within the... uh... thing that took us up. Any way, it's blocked down there."

"Well, that's two problems eliminated for now," Helga nodded. "Though I am a little disappointed the professor got off so easily." She let out just a small sigh. "Now we just have to figure out what that thing was after and what we're supposed to be looking for here."

Hercules climbed up the gears to join the others, still holding the tired Aladdin by the tail. "Well, looks like you've had yourself quite an adventure there, pal," he said. "We caught your little jump onto that thing. Quite a remarkable--"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed the device on Helga's wrist began to glow. Everyone began to turn their eyes to the glowing device. "Maybe that means the mission's complete," Mulan shrugged.

"But... why?" Helga arched her brow skeptically.

"Perhaps that thing was the influence," Aladdin managed to say. "I mean, it was trying to take control of this place."

"He's got a point, Helga," Hercules said. "Destroy the influence, that has been the main focus so far. Just touch the glowing button when you think we're ready to go back."

Helga looked at the device on her wrist. What was so important about these places? She still didn't really understand all of what was happening, but then, she didn't have to understand it to do her job.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Basil. I trust you'll give the professor our regards next time you see him?" Really, she'd have loved to have the time to take care of him herself, but unfortunately, that was not a luxury they could afford at the present. First the kid in tights, now this rodent... this was all becoming very frustrating.

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	8. Chapter Eight

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Eight

---

"We cannot allow them to destroy another influence," Chernabog said, calming his voice from bursting with frustration. "Any more and I shall not gain my full strength to make my claim."

"It is becoming increasingly difficult to counter them, Chernabog," Maleficent said. "This last strike was tricky to identify, especially when it is discovered that they had been shrunken in size."

"Regardless," he said. "I cannot afford another strike. We shall need to secure all the remaining influences and ensure that these strikes never happen again."

"Do we know the location of all these influences of yours?" Jafar asked.

"Nearly all of them," Ursula said. "The Hun and the pirate are locating the remaining influences. This would really be so much better if The Horned King were not looking for this Black Cauldron."

"It has become a necessity," Maleficent said. "The Cauldron Born are an invincible army that no man, mortal or immortal, can defeat. With The Black Cauldron, we can send these armies upon the twelve with ease."

The Firebird appeared with a screeching sound of flame escaping his beak. Chernabog turned to his sphere and looked upon the cry of his servant. "Members of the twelve are on the move," he said.

"Have they located one of the influences?" Maleficent asked.

"No," Chernabog said. "They are not upon a world where an influence of mine is. It appears that they are attending to their end of the deal they made with Hades."

"I suggest we strike them now," Jafar said. "As long as the twelve are in form, they are more than likely to continue causing us problems."

"The vizier is right," Maleficent said. "It is time we eliminate the twelve to ensure your victory over the master of masters."

Chernabog thought about it for a moment. "Very well," he said. " The Firebird shall cut off those of the twelve upon this world. And be quick about this. The sooner we can eliminate the twelve, the better my victory is ensured. Leave now!"

---

"I don't like this," Robin said, climbing the snow covered mountains with ease. "I don't like this one bit. Are you sure about what we are supposed to do, Hercules?"

"Believe me, this is something I didn't want to do myself," Hercules said, lifting himself upward. "Hades said that we are supposed to come to this world and to go to where the light touches the mountain. From where, we're supposed to retrieve some spirit amongst the sea of spirits. His word, not mine."

"Maybe The Spring Sprite will have a better understanding of what to do once we're up there," Beast said. "I'm sure you all agree with me in that the sooner we can get this thing over with, the better."

The Spring Sprite looked nervous as the four of them continued to ascend the mountain. In time, they made it to the top and found themselves in awe of what they saw before them. The lights were of tremendous beauty and they could see the many spirits within.

"Wow," Robin whispered. "This is some sight, lads. I'm sure the others would love to see this."

They all continued to stare in awe, especially The Spring Sprite. She saw many other spirits, unlike any she had ever seen. It was truly a wonder to behold. Suddenly, she looked away. Something was here. She slowly turned to see The Firebird perched upon the end of the mountain top, staring at her with narrowed eyes. Seconds later, The Firebird swiftly flew toward her.

---

"They've been attacked?" Amelia said. "Yen Sid, you must send us to rescue them and swiftly!"

"There's something wrong with this," the master of masters whispered.

"Of course there's something wrong," Aladdin yelled. "Four of our own is being attacked."

"There's something else wrong, Aladdin," Yen Sid said. "It has to do with where they are at."

"What could be more threatening than that creature attacking?" Mulan cried.

Yen Sid studied the sphere carefully, ignoring the pleas of the others. He squinted further, hoping to catch every detail. Moments later, his eyes shot wide open. "Hades, what have you done?" he whispered.

---

"No," Chernabog said. "No, no, no, NO!!! Curse you, Hades! He shall die a thousand deaths!"

"What is going on?" Maleficent asked. "What has Hades done?"

"Those spirits," Chernabog said. "Disrupting them will disrupt the entire balance of the worlds. And with The Spring Sprite and The Firebird there... The Firebird must be called back."

"What do you mean?" Jafar said. "Why should you call him back when he is surely about to destroy The Spring Sprite?"

"That was what Hades wanted all along!" Chernabog yelled. "Destroying The Spring Sprite amongst the spirits will more than disrupt the balance of the worlds. They will crash together! _RETURN TO ME, MY SERVANT!_"

---

"Oh my God," Robin whispered. He looked in horror as The Firebird had dug both ends of his wings into the heart of The Spring Sprite. The Sprite barely made a sound, staring into the eyes of her murderer. She shook lightly as the lava began to overtake her body. The Firebird grinned with pleasure, watching his adversity covered in his own madness.

"No," Hercules whispered. "No, this can't be happening."

The sprite was completely covered in lava as The Firebird positioned himself to strike her down. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow. The Firebird arched his eyebrows, unsure of what is happened. Suddenly, a burst of light exploded in-between them, causing them both to fly backward. The other three covered their eyes as quickly as possible. Moments later, everything was engulfed in light.

---

"HADES!!!"

The door was burst opened as Chernabog fell to the ground, groaning in immense pain. Smoke was steaming out of his body as he began to crawl toward the throne of Hades. Hades watched as he sipped from the glass of a self-conjured martini.

"Chernabog, babe," Hades said, "didn't you know smoking was bad for your body?"

"I... shall... KILL YOU!!!" Chernabog muttered as he edged closer to Hades.

"Perhaps," Hades said, "perhaps not. You see, you have the power to destroy me alright. But you can't control it yet, am I right?"

"What... in Heaven's name... have you done..." another voice sounded. Hades looked up to see an exhausted Yen Sid slowly approach through the broken door. "What... what was all... all of this for..."

"The master of masters," Hades said, "we finally meet. Glad to see you're at least familiar with my work, hopefully you were impressed."

"Impressed..." Yen Sid gasped. "... what have you done to all the worlds?"

"What don't the two of you have a seat in my nice, comfy chairs and I'll tell you everything you need to know," he said with a grin. He snapped his fingers and two leather chairs were conjured. Feeling no choice, Yen Sid and Chernabog sat themselves in the chairs. Yen Sid exhaled whereas Chernabog moaned.

"You blasted fool," Chernabog muttered. "You know well that when I have restored myself I shall kill you more times then it is possible."

"No doubt, devil man," Hades said. "So, who wants to hear a great fairy tale? I bet you'll like it. It's about these two ridicules creatures, one a devil, the other a wizard. They gather together warriors to play a game of war with the winner deciding the fate of all worlds. If the devil won, he would rule them all. If the wizard won, peace would be eternal lasting.

"But they seemed to have made one small error in their calculations. Everything has a downside. Now, there is a middle man in this game they play. And like every other game, the middle man is holding the deck."

"And... you think that... by being... the middle man... you would... easily... take over... the worlds..." Yen Sid ask.

"Please," Hades said. "Like I said, everything has a downside. The downside to joining Chernabog and losing would be banishment far worse than I was. I don't like that. The downside to joining Yen Sid and losing would be my existence erased. I'd like to exist, thank you very much. The downside to being the middle man would be that I don't get to be in a position of being the supreme ruler. I'd love to do that, but I have to consider that such an attempt would be crazy because you two are more powerful than me and you will recover."

"You won't be saved just because you think you're the middle mad, Hades," Chernabog growled.

"Destroying me would be a very bad idea as well," Hades said.

"And why... is that..." Yen Sid asked.

"Because within me is the soul of the only world that remains," Hades said. "When the balance was disrupted, the worlds collided with one another to form one world. And talk about your chaotic messes, boy. It's like there was a bad party and the fish got away with it. Any ways, the point is that being the middle man I am in the position of deciding the fate of this world. If the world is destroyed, we're all dead. Simple as that, right Chernabog?"

"I swear, Hades," Chernabog muttered. "I swear I will eventually kill you."

"Remember, kill me and you kill everything," Hades said. "Now, here's how we're gonna play the game, gentlemen. If you haven't noticed already, time moved very quickly when the balance was disrupted. It's been two years since. I have possession of the soul of the world, and I will give it to the winner. For Chernabog to win, he will have to kill Yen Sid and the twelve at full strength. For Yen Sid to win, the twelve need to weaken Chernabog for the master of masters to imprison him forever."

"The... stipulations..." Yen Sid said.

"That's right," Hades grinned, "there is a stipulation. And the stipulation is me. I am assured that you will leave me alone and grant my one request or I destroy the soul of the world. If Chernabog wins, I am allowed in your council and am able to make decisions. If Yen Sid wins, my banishment is lifted and I get to return to the surface and to Mount Olympus. And just because I give you the soul when you win doesn't mean I can do something like snapping my fingers to cause the soul to be destroyed if you do not carry out my request. Same applied to my wanting to be left alone. Are we clear?"

"One... question..." Yen Sid said. "... Why..."

"Because if I hadn't," Hades said, "you both would've just messed with me. And I have had it with everyone messing with me. First it was my father, then it was my brother, then his son, and now you two. I won't tolerate even the strongest creatures in the entire universe to mess with me any longer. So now I'm running the show. It's as simple as that."

---

His eyes began to slowly open. There was grass everywhere. Above him was a perfect blue sky with a cloud here and there. He slowly pushed himself off the ground and looked around. He saw a familiar figure and walked toward it. "Hey," he began to say. "You're... you're the apprentice, right?"

"Yeah," Mickey said with a nervous chuckle. "Glad you're awake. He wants to talk to you."

"Where is he?" he asked. He stopped for a moment and then thought about it. He turned and faced the master of masters, who was sitting upon a rock.

"I... do not have... a lot of time... to explain... right now," Yen Sid said. "I do not... have... enough energy... and I... must... recover..."

"What happened?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"All... I will say... for now... is that... there is now... only one... world..." Yen Sid said. "You must... find... the others... Simba..."

Simba nodded. "Where can I find them?" he asked.

"They have... been... scattered..." Yen Sid said. "You... have been... asleep... for two years... because... she could not... possess you... successfully..."

"What do you mean?" Simba asked.

"Allow me to finish for the master," Mickey said. "He needs his rest and talking only slows his recovery. Maleficent has taken possession of the others. Additionally, everyone and everything has been altered drastically when the worlds became one. Maleficent could not possess you because you and those in your world were unaffected by the balance disruption. Disrupting the balance alters the reality of those who are easily affected. The master and I are among the few, like yourself, who could not be affected."

"So if Maleficent has taken possession of the others, how am I supposed to free them?" Simba asked.

"The master would know, but he needs the rest," Mickey said. "If he cannot recover before Chernabog does, we're in big trouble. Unfortunately, you will have to figure out how to release the possession on your own. You have to do it fast, too, if you all are to weaken Chernabog for the master to imprison."

"What about The Spring Sprite?" Simba asked. "She was attacked and maybe destroyed before this colliding of the worlds happened. How are the twelve supposed to be if she doesn't exist?"

"The Spring Sprite isn't just a spirit of seasonal spring," Mickey said. "She is the spirit of life and rebirth. Don't worry, she will return. Until then, you have to find the others. The nearest one is in a village not far from here. I don't know who it is, but it doesn't matter. Save the others and await for The Spring Sprite to be reborn. We don't have a whole lot of time."

"What about those from my world?" Simba quickly said before Mickey went off to his master. "What happened to them?"

"They probably scattered, too," Mickey said. "Everything has been altered drastically except for you and those in your world. But that doesn't mean they're safe. If you find them, go ahead and save them, but be swift about it. You're primary mission is to retrieve the others and await for the rebirth of The Spring Sprite. Then you shall strike Chernabog. We cannot delay any further, you must be off."

Simba didn't move when Mickey walked over to his master. Simba watched as the two disappeared before his eyes. He stood there for a moment, not doing anything. He then sighed and looked in the air.

"Father," he said, "I hope you're up there. I am in desperate need of your guidance." He looked back down upon the road, sighed, and began to walk.

* * *

to be continued...


	9. Chapter Nine

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Nine

---

When the twelve were first gathered, it was the first time Simba had ever encountered humans. It was quite an odd experience, especially when he had to work with them in saving the worlds. So much has changed since the balance had been disrupted. The twelve have been scattered and he is the only one unaffected by the alterations made by the balance disruption, allowing him to be prevented from possession by Maleficent. His primary objective is to find the others, but doing so means he runs the risk of having to interact with humans.

The village seemed quiet and peaceful enough. Imagine having a lion in the mix. Simba stayed close to as many objects that would keep him hidden as he moved slowly around, making sure to be on the look out for any of the others. According to the apprentice, at least one of them was here. He could only imagine how the balance disruption could alter someone. After all, he was unaffected from the spell.

"Momma, momma, look," the voice of a child was heard above him. "There's a big cat outside." His eyes shot wide open. He had been spotted. He quickly looked up and calmed himself a little. The child happened to be a kitten. The kitten had dark fur with a red ribbon around his neck. Another kitten popped through the window to see what the fuss was about. The second kitten had orange fur with a blue ribbon around his neck.

"Whoa!" the second kitten said. "That's not just a big cat. That's a lion!"

"A lion?" a third voice said. "Let me see! Let me see!" The voice belonged to another kitten, only she had white fur and a pink ribbon around her neck. "Wow! You're right! It is a lion!"

"Children, be careful," a forth voice said. It sounded more adult than the previous three. Appearing now through the window was apparently the mother of the three kittens, whose fur was as white as the daughter. "Goodness, I must apologize, sir. My children are quite curious about everything."

"It's, uh... it's alright, ma'am," Simba said, not sure what to say. "Um... I'm just... eh, looking for someone... a friend... a human friend, actually..."

"Well, sir," the mother said. "There are many of them in this village. Is there are particular friend you are looking for?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," Simba said. "I... actually have a lot of human friends I'm looking for and I heard one of them was here."

"Well, I wish you luck in finding your friend, sir," the mother said. "Now children, it is time for your lessons. Say good bye to the nice lion."

"Good-bye, Mr. Lion," the children said in unison before disappearing inside the house. The mother laughed as she joined them, bowing her head to him.

Simba smiled a little before turning back to his objective. He moved quickly and quietly through the village, hoping to find a recognizable face somewhere. The sky was beginning to turn dark and day was becoming night. It would be harder to identify a face with no lights, that was for sure. The sun was about to disappear in the hills when he finally saw something that caught his attention.

A couple was exiting a carriage, laughing as though they had a wonderful day. It was the woman that was recognizable. Long, red hair and the blue eyes was more than enough for him to see Ariel despite the blue ribbon in her hair and the fancy dress she wore. What surprised him was that she had legs. She was a mermaid, but now she had legs. It probably had to do with the alteration by the balance disruption. However, he could not see how she could possibly be possessed by Maleficent. Even still, he approached quietly and made sure he was not spotted.

Simba quietly snuck through the house, staying close to the shadows. He watched as Ariel and the man walked closer to the back of the house where there was a large room that was lighted by a fireplace. Simba looked quickly to find crates of boxes he could hide behind. He quickly snuck through as he listened to the conversation between Ariel and this man.

"Oh, I can't wait for us to have children, Eric," she said. "It's been months since our wedding and maybe the time is at hand, love."

"I can't wait for our first child either, Ariel dearest," the man said. "Well, you wanted to visit this cabin of my father's. What do you think?"

"So many treasures," Ariel whispered. "I've never seen so many wonders in my life. And this sword!"

"Oh, this one," the man chuckled as he removed the sword from the top of the fireplace. "I believe my dad called it The Hand of Triton since he found it in the sea."

"The Hand of Triton," she said. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure," he laughed, handing the sword to her. She almost buckled under the weight, but managed to hold it up. "They say that this sword belonged to a king of the sea. King of the merfolk, to be exact."

"It's beautiful," she said, unsheathing the sword from the scabbard.

"They say that this sword is a special one," Eric continued. "That only the royal family would be able to unlock its secrets and power. Maybe as powerful as the trident the king wields."

"Prince Eric?" a voice outside the room called. "Your assistance is needed."

"I'll be there in a moment," Eric called back. "You don't mind being in here, do you love?"

"Of course not," she giggled. "I have a weapon to fight back any dangers."

Eric gently pulled her close and they kissed before he left the room. Ariel watched him leave before she started to swing the sword around and giggle, pretending she was in a duel. Her laughing caused Simba to chuckle. Simba then stopped quickly, realizing she could have heard him. She did.

The boxes tipped over and crashed upon him. Many broke on contact while most piled on, keeping him pinned to the ground. Simba shook his head and looked up, seeing himself pinned. The boxes could quickly be pushed away, but there was the matter of the sword pointed at his neck.

"A... a lion?" Ariel said, looking down upon her victim.

"Ariel, don't!" Simba said quickly as the tip of the blade edged his neck.

"Wha... you talk..." Ariel said. "And you know my name. How? ... Witchcraft. A creation of witchcraft, it must be."

"No, no, I'm not a creation," he quickly answered. "I'm real. Flesh and blood."

"Liar!" she said.

"Ariel, please," he said, watching the tip begin to touch the individual hairs on his mane.

"Tell me how you know my name before you die," she said.

"Because you told me," Simba responded. "When we first met."

"We never met!" she cried.

"Yes we have!" Simba said, the sword slowly passing through the mane. "We were summoned by Yen Sid, the master of masters! We were summoned to stop Chernabog! To save the worlds! Your world, my world!"

"Worlds?" Ariel said with an arched eyebrow. "There's only one world, talking lion."

"There is now," Simba said, "but before there were many worlds. I had my world, where I was king and I had a queen, the best of friends. No humans. Your world... you were a princess."

"I am a princess," Ariel said.

"Yes, but you were not just any princess," he said. "A princess beneath the sea. A mermaid princess."

"Mermaid?" she said. "But... but I'm human."

"Now you are," he said. "But you were a mermaid princess. You had many sisters, you told me this. You were the youngest, and the most precious of your father. But your father was very protective of you to the point that... that you began wanting to see a world beyond the sea."

Ariel stood there, listening and taking in every word. It all seemed ridicules, and yet they felt true. Especially with the sword in hand. It was as though she had felt the sword before.

"We... we had a talk, remember?" Simba said, the blade still pointed at him. "I... was going to be a father soon. I was going to have a daughter, a princess. Just like you. And... and we talked. We talked about fathers before afraid for their daughters. And we talked, you telling me that I should be open to my daughter's curiosity. To let her experience and see things, even to see why I would not want her traveling to a forbidden place. So that I wouldn't destroy her treasures. ... So I wouldn't hurt her like your father did to you."

Ariel stood there, unsure of what to believe. She looked deep into the eyes of the lion, seeing the fear of losing his life but also seeing the fear of losing a daughter he would never meet. She slowly pulled the sword away from him.

"Simba?" she managed to whisper as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Yes," he said. "It's me."

Ariel backed away as she breathed heavily. "Oh my God..." she whispered as she slowly dropped to her knees. "I... I almost killed you..."

"And you should have," a voice said behind them. They looked to see the dark figure of Maleficent standing before the fireplace. "The easily tricked can also be the easily freed, I see. Well then, I have no choice but to eliminate the both of you. You cannot possibly succeed!"

Ariel quickly drew her sword up in time to block a strike from the staff. She picked herself up and stood ready for battle. "I may not be a fighter," she said, "but I will not go down easily."

Maleficent blocked all of her sword swings with her staff, the clashes creating sparks as the blade and the staff connected. Maleficent then pushed the blade with one of her blocks, forcing Ariel back as she fell to the ground. Before Maleficent could do anything further, Simba leaped with a roar and slashed at the sorceress. Maleficent screamed as she whirled away from the lion, a fresh scar of three lines appearing on the left side of her face. Maleficent looked at the two with fury in her eyes.

"How dare you do this to me?" Maleficent hissed. "You shall pay for this! You shall both pay!" A cloud of smoke formed before her and then everything vanished.

---

"Will I ever see you again?" Eric asked in a sad voice.

"I don't know," Ariel said, equally sad. "I don't know if I'll ever return. But if I don't, never forget about me as I will never forget you my love. I will always cherish every moment we spent together."

Eric sighed before she pulled him gently to him for a kiss. "Ariel," he said. "Before you leave, I want you to take this."

Ariel looked down to see him handing her the sword. "The Hand of Triton?" she said. "Eric, I couldn't. This was your father's--"

"And I'm giving it to you," he said. "Who knows, maybe it really belongs to your father. Either way, I want you to keep this and use it to protect yourself from harm."

Tears began to roll down Ariel's face as she leapt on to him, hugging him as tight as she could. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said.

She finally released him. With the sword in hand, she gave him the best smile she could under the circumstances and turned away. She walked on down the road, occasionally looking over her shoulder to see him one last time. Simba watched this, knowing the feeling, as he walked beside her. Soon, all they could see behind them was a blur of the village. Ariel sniffed and took a deep breath.

"So Simba," she said, "where to know?"

"I don't know," he said. "But I have a feeling we should just follow our instincts and keep on going. There are nine more somewhere in this world and he have to find them. And then, we have to wait for her rebirth."

"I hope it's true that she will be reborn, Simba," she said. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Neither can I," Simba nodded.

* * *

to be continued...


	10. Chapter Ten

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Ten

---

"That lion will die, Chernabog," Maleficent hissed. "I will kill him myself. Do you not see what he has done to my face?" She paced around the room, slamming her staff against the ground after every three steps. The scar on her left cheek was still fresh, the pain continuing to sting her face.

"You should be so fortunate to extract revenge, my dear Maleficent," Chernabog said through clinched teeth. His body was still smoking as he sat still in his chair to heal. "Even when I have completely healed and my body has fully adapted to my full strength, I cannot lay a finger on that blasted Hades without killing everything."

"I told you that man was of great concern," Maleficent shot at him.

"And I told you not to under estimate any of the twelve," Chernabog shot back. "Besides, you should stop this pacing and venting of your rage. You will lose your concentration on the remaining nine."

"Even at full concentration, I am having trouble keeping my lock on all of them," she said, slowly calming down. "In fact, I will surely lose lock on the captain."

"Do you think you can find a way to enhance your power to keep your lock on them?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "There is no way to enhance my power. Otherwise there would have been no other way except through Yen Sid for them to release my lock."

"That was quite impressive what that lion did to release your lock on the princess," he said. "How many can you guarantee a lock upon?"

"Five," she replied. "But how wise is it to allow the other four to be released from my lock? Would it not be easier for them to be retrieved?"

"I made no such suggestion to release four," he answered. "But eventually we will have to release them one at a time until we remain at five we are satisfied with."

"The problem with that is we no longer have a fix on the position of the lion and the princess," Maleficent said. "They are no longer in the village, but to which direction we do not know. If we release one and they free a second, we will have been quickly reduced from nine to seven. We cannot allow them to be retrieved so quickly."

"When The Horned King has recovered The Black Cauldron, it will not matter," Chernabog said. "Remember that they need all twelve to have a hope against me and The Spring Sprite has been eliminated."

"Even still," she spoke, "the longer we can delay them, the better you shall become when you have recovered."

"I have no doubt about that," he said. "But you will lose more than your concentration if you continue to remain locked on all of them."

"So I should release my lock on..." Maleficent quickly stopped before finishing. She thought for a moment before she spoke again. "I am now having trouble on both the captain and the outlaw. The outlaw has engaged in a situation that is disturbing my lock."

---

"Are you sure you don't want any of the food I brought?" Ariel asked, setting herself underneath a tree and removing a bag full of food. "I brought plenty for a three week journey."

"The problem is my appetite would make the supply good for two days," Simba said with a grin. "Besides, I already have my own source of food. But you probably wouldn't like it." Simba went to a log and pushed it over with his shoulder. What Ariel saw was Simba beginning to munch down on some bugs.

"Goodness," she said. "How could you possibly eat bugs?"

"It's called living with a couple of outcasts," he answered after swallowing a mouth full. "Strange things can happen when you hang out with a meerkat and a warthog in a paradise untouched by any one else."

"Does your wife know?" she asked as she slowly began to nibble on her food.

"She tried it once to see if she could stomach it the way I could," he said. "She's a trouper, let me tell you that."

They continued to eat, occasionally asking one another a question when Simba suddenly stopped eating and froze in place. He slowly raised his head in the air and looked about. Ariel stopped eating when she saw Simba like this. She quickly placed the food back into her bag and stored it somewhere close to the tree. She then unsheathed the sword, staying close to the tree. Simba continued to look around for a moment.

He suddenly leaped back as it appeared the woods exploded. A large grizzly bear appeared, roaring in rage. Simba quickly leaped out of the bear's line of sight before reaching Ariel. "It wasn't after us," he whispered, "but I don't know if he saw us any way."

The bear turned to where it entered from, slowly taking a step back. Simba and Ariel watched as three arrows began to fly at the bear. The bear had made a timed swipe that smashed all three. The bear roared again when a figure in ragged clothing swiftly leapt out of the trees out of the bear's line of sight. The figure landed on the ground and moved swiftly into the other side of the road. The bear turned to catch a blur entering the forest. The bear was about to start after the figure when it stopped and began to sniff.

"Uh oh," Simba whispered. The bear turned toward them and began to growl loudly. "He's spotted us. Move!"

Ariel jumped back as Simba leaped from the tree and charged after the bear. This was a new experience for him. He had never encountered a bear before, only hearing about it from some of the other twelve. He leaped up against the bear and the battle was on. He swiped at the bear's body before it swiped at him. Simba flew to the ground, but quickly pushed himself back up. They growled at one another before Simba began to slowly circle his foe.

The bear quickly turned to smash incoming arrows, causing the figure to leap out of that side of the forest and reenter the other side. Simba took advantage of the distraction by leaping on the back of the bear and biting down hard on the neck. The bear roared in pain as it swiped at Simba. Simba bit hard, but decided to leap off quickly before he could get connected with a swipe. Simba charged with a shoulder against the stomach. The bear grunted and then smacked at Simba. Simba roared in pain as he slid against a tree.

The bear shook its head and began to step toward the lion when a sword was slammed into its shoulder. The bear roared in immense pain as Ariel struggled to keep to keep the blade in place. As the bear looked down to see the wielder of the blade, three arrows connected at its chest. The bear roared louder in immense, gasping for air when it saw Simba in the air with a swipe at its face. And then all went black.

Ariel released the blade as she watched the bear fall dead to the ground. Simba limped a little around the bear, making sure it really was dead as they both breathed heavily. Ariel took steps back before leaning up against a tree as Simba sat on the ground, licking his paw. The looked up when they saw the figure walk up to them, removing the hood that cover the face behind it.

"Good to know you still have the fight within you," the figure said. "I didn't think you had it in you, Ariel, to be quite honest. You on the other hand, Simba, proved without a shadow of a doubt that you are king."

Ariel looked at him with narrowed eyes and a surprised look. "Y-You recognize us, Robin?" she said.

"Sure I do," he said. "I kinda figured Maleficent had a hold on me like she did with young Aladdin."

"How can we be sure that you're truly not under her lock?" Simba asked.

"I don't know," Robin shrugged as he walked up to the dead bear. "That is completely up to you to decide. I will say this, the heat of battle seems to be one good way to break her concentration. You think less about anything she wants when you are battling for your life. Luckily I ran into this poor chap."

"It really is Robin," Ariel cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Indeed I am, your highness," Robin smiled as he bowed to Ariel. "These two years have been rather confusing for me, especially under lock. One thing is for sure, very much everything is turned upside down and a little sideways as well."

"Don't I know that," Simba said. "And will still have the others to find?"

"Won't our mission be tougher with The Spring Sprite gone?" Robin asked, removing the arrows from the bear. "I saw what happened to her, mate."

"From what the apprentice told me, she's more than the spirit of seasonal spring," Simba replied. "He said she was a spirit of life and rebirth and that would have to wait for her rebirth before the twelve could be together again."

"That I'll have to see for myself," Robin said, cleaning the arrows with a cloth. He sighed as he examined the fallen body before him. "Well then, I haven't had much to eat within the past few days and I'm sure the fur would do nicely should we run into foul weather."

"I suspect we'll be having plenty of foul weather ahead, Robin," Simba said.

* * *

to be continued...


	11. Chapter Eleven

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Eleven

---

"Are you boys doing okay in the master's mystical plane?" Mickey asked. He was always comfortable to speak before his closest friends Goofy and Donald.

"Sure is a huge place, Mickey," Goofy said.

"And we're not allowed to even talk to the twelve," Donald said. "Why does he need us any way when he has them?"

"Well, it's situations like these when the twelve are scattered and most are being possessed that we enter the picture," Mickey replied. "The master is troubled by something and believes Hades is neglecting information."

"Gwarsh, this sounds serious," Goofy said.

"Sure is pal," Mickey nodded. "When he found Simba, we noticed that he didn't seem to have aged a day since we last met him. And it has been two years since the balance disruption."

"Maybe he got caught in limbo," Donald suggested.

"That was our first logical answer," Mickey said. "But we noticed neither Ariel nor Robin Hood have aged either. And they have been exposed to the alterations for the two years it has taken place. Something is up, fellas, and it looks like we're the ones who need to know what's happening?"

"So where should we go first, Mickey?" Goofy asked. "Back to the castle and to the library?"

"That won't explain anything, Goofy," Donald said, rolling his eyes at his friend's suggestion. "We need to go somewhere that can be helpful in figuring this mess out."

"That's exactly right, Donald," Mickey nodded. "And you guys know that there is only one person who can help us out."

"Oh no," Donald groaned. "The guy is a wacko, Mickey. And he's a school teacher for crying out loud!"

"Well, your nephews seem to like him, Donald," Goofy chuckled.

"Why not?" Donald muttered. "Ichabod Crane is more than friendly to the kids. Especially when they are the ones who give him piles of food to eat on a daily basis and I offer him nothing. How he hasn't fatten up is beyond me."

---

"It's getting dark pretty soon," Robin said while the three walked. "The forests are neither safe nor dangerous, but it doesn't hurt to find a form of shelter to spend the night in."

"Maybe we should stop somewhere close to a body of water," Simba suggested. "Is there something like a lake around here? You seem to know this forest rather well, Robin."

Robin thought for a moment. "Well, I know there is a river within the forest," he finally concluded. "I heard that there was a waterfall somewhere, but I myself have yet to see it."

"Waterfall?" Ariel asked. "I may have lived in the ocean, but I have never heard of a waterfall."

"I would not suspect you to be familiar with one," Robin chuckled a little. "A waterfall is more a land thing as opposed to using all forms of water. There are waterfalls near oceans, as I have come to understand, but I am not sure where. Waterfalls are basically a river of water running off of huge cliffs."

Hear Robin explain to Ariel what a waterfall was made him smiled. He recalled when he saw Nala after two years of exile. The sudden shock and happiness that emerged. Best of friends together again. And it was near a waterfall that their feelings begin to slowly change. He had come to care much more for his friend than ever before.

"Wait," Robin quickly whispered, cutting off his conversation with Ariel and interrupting Simba in his deep thoughts. Everyone had stopped dead in their tracks as Robin began to look about. "We're not alone," he whispered.

"You think it's unfriendly?" Simba asked in a low whisper.

"I'm not sure," Robin replied. "I do, though, smell something odd. Something that is... flammable."

Robin took one step forward and listened carefully. He then heard the snapping of twigs. The sound was small, but he could still hear it. He swiftly drew his arrow and rolled forward, getting back to his feet quickly and aimed. The tip of the arrow nearly touched the tip of the gun pointed at him.

---

The door opened, music singing from within, and a woman appeared with a smile. "My goodness," she said, "we have quite the visitors, Ichabod. It's Master Mickey, Master Donald, and Master Goofy."

"Quite the visitors indeed," a voice from inside called. "Please, Katrina my dear, allow them in. It must be of importance for the apprentice of Yen Sid to grant his presence."

"Come in, come in," Katrina cheerfully said. "It is always a pleasure for us to receive guests." Katrina widened the open door and stood behind it as the guests entered the house. She closed the door behind them and she then began to dance past them, humming to the wordless music.

"You just happened to come upon us as we were about to have dinner," Ichabod said, entering the room and dancing along with Katrina. "Though I do believe we have enough for our humbled guests, do we not my dear?"

"Of course we do, Ichabod," Katrina giggled. "You never know when unexpected guests arrive."

"Oh I'm sure you have enough food for us," Donald muttered quietly, to which Mickey gave him a disapproving look. "What?" he continued in his low whisper. "Look at them. There is a continuing threat and they're dancing like nothing is going on."

"The least we could do is allow them that happiness, Donald," Mickey whispered. "If anything, everyone deserves not to be troubled by that with which we are troubled with."

Ichabod and Katrina continued to dance until Katrina began to spin away. "I shall have dinner prepared in just a moment, dear masters," she sang in unison with the music, giving the three guests a curtsy before disappearing into the kitchen. Ichabod sighed with a dream-like smile on his face as he watched Katrina go.

"Ms. Katrina Van Tassel is such a beauty to behold, is she not," Ichabod said. He did not seem to be speaking to any one in particular, keeping his eyes still locked on the kitchen door. He sighed and then released himself of the love spell. "Well then, I believe you have come to see me for great importance, apprentice," he said to Mickey, clapping his hands together.

"Yes we have, Mr. Ichabod," Mickey began to say.

"Please, just Ichabod shall do for you," Ichabod said happily.

"Okay," Mickey said. "My master has been rather curious with something since the balance disruption. We believe that Hades is not telling us something, whether he actually knows about it or not."

"I see," Ichabod said, thoughtfully. "Well then, we shall have to take a seat as I am not much of a thinker when I am on my feet. Please, have a seat and enjoy the cooking of my dear Katrina as I help you discover your master's troubles."

---

"I see we have guests, John Smith," an elderly voice spoke.

"A little jumpy, but they're alright," John Smith said, allowing the others to enter. Simba noticed that even though it looked small, it seemed quite comfy. Ariel looked about in amazement, images of her underwater world flooding through her memory. Robin cracked a smile, remembering how he used to hide in places like these before.

"Aw, I see they are extra special, John Smith," the elderly voice spoke.

"Who is that speaking?" Ariel asked.

"Take a look yourselves," John grinned, pointing to a tree to the side of the room. The three turned and they watched as a face appeared. "This is the Grandmother Willow," John said.

"And I sense you three are more than meets the eye," the tree spoke. "You three, like many outside, are from different worlds. The young lady is a princess of the sea. The man like fox is an outlaw for the people. The lion a king in his realm. Not only that, he talks."

"I take it you're like a spirit," Simba said in a low chuckle after the discovery that he could talk.

"You could say that," a voice said. The three turned to see a woman, appearance very different from John's, entering the room carrying a basket. "Grandmother Willow is a spirit of guidance and wisdom."

"And she is Pocahontas," John said. "To her, I am a foreigner. To me, she is an Indian."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Robin said as he bowed, the others following his lead. "My name is Robin Hood. My companions are Ariel and Simba."

"And I see that you are seeking shelter for the night," Pocahontas said with a light laugh.

"Indeed they are," a familiar voice sounded. Robin, Ariel, and Simba quickly began to look around in relief while the others were in a sense of confusion. "They are on a quest of importance and the road ahead shall become as dangerous as ever."

"My goodness," Grandmother Willow gasped. "The master of masters..." Upon hearing this, Pocahontas quickly fell into a bowing position. John seemed rather reluctant before joining.

"No need at the moment," Yen Sid said, setting himself down on the ground. "All I ask is something to drink as I explain to Robin, Ariel, and Simba a new situation. Though it would be kind if I could happen upon one of your herbal drinks, my dear Pocahontas."

---

"My apprentice and his companions seemed to have discovered something troubling," the master said, drinking a cup of herbal liquid by Pocahontas. "Simba, we believed it was rather peculiar that when we came upon you after the two years the balance disruption took place, you had not aged a day."

Simba arched an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "Well, maybe it is because I'm one of those unaffected by the balance disruption," he suggested.

"That was what we concluded ourselves when we set you out to retrieve the others," Yen Sid nodded. "That perhaps you were suspended in limbo between time and space somehow. But then we began to notice that neither Ariel nor Robin had aged a day either despite engaging in the alterations that took place."

"How is that possible?" Ariel asked. "I have been married for almost a year now and I haven't aged a day even before?"

"That is exactly right, Ariel," the master answered. "We decided that Hades had neglected information, whether it was intentional or not. My apprentice sought the services of a man whose knowledge was widely vast. He, too, was unaffected by the balance disruption and has since isolated himself and his companion, though it is more out of personal pleasure than it is out of fear. Through this man, my apprentice has discovered that Hades has disabled time."

"What?" Robin said. "What are you talking about? The sun rises and sets as though time itself is moving?"

"That is true," Yen Sid nodded, "but only the sun is unaffected by this sudden discovery. Everything else is no longer under a clock and not a soul has aged since the balance disruption two years ago."

"No one..." Simba said. "... you mean... my daughter hasn't been born yet?"

"I am afraid this is the case, Simba," the master said. "The same with Ariel, as a matter of fact."

"What?!" the three cried. Simba and Robin quickly turned their heads to Ariel, whose eyes were wide open in confusion.

"Yes," Yen Sid said, drinking the cup some more. "Because time has not moved, you could not have possibly known that you have been pregnant these past five months. Otherwise it would have been plain to see."

"Why has Hades stopped time?" Simba asked.

"We assume that this is to provide a greater sense of urgency to quickly end this battle," the master answered. "One thing for sure is that when he relinquishes his control over the soul of the world, only then will time resume."

"So there is more to us having to defeat Chernabog now than just to save the world," Robin said. "Everything is at stake."

"Very much," Yen Sid replied. "Your trials will now become more difficult than ever, I am afraid. I sense that Chernabog will no doubt give up this game of cat and mouse with you all. I fear he will make a strike to eliminate everyone. You must find the others as swiftly as possible and you must always be on your guard, even in your sleep. There is bounty on your head and there will be many as determined as ever to collect. Now more than ever must you succeed in defeating him. There is no second chance if you fail."

---

"Speak to me my fortune, great spirit from beyond," Chernabog said, slowly waving his arm before the mirror. Clouds fogged the mirror within and a thunder strike could be heard. Soon, the clouds disappeared and a face appeared, floating without a body.

"Thou shalt conquer all if not for twelve," the head within the mirror said. "Twelve band together in true glory, thou shalt fall."

"The twelve cannot possibly band together, great spirit from beyond," Chernabog said. "My servant of fire and flight has eliminated a spirit of seasonal spring."

"Under estimation you have concluded, a foolish decision," the head spoke. "Her true power have yet to be revealed, and revealed it shall."

Chernabog narrowed his eyes in confusion. He ran the words of the mirror through his head many times before he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Rebirth..." he whispered.

"Yes," the mirror said. "The weapon of glory discovered it has, in the hands of the twelve it be." Before Chernabog could react to the words that was spoken, the clouds reappeared to take the head away.

Chernabog stared at the mirror, putting together the words that was spoken. He then thought about the scar Maleficent received from the lion. "Maleficent," he called. "I believe you have withheld information from me."

Maleficent awoken from her concentration and looked to Chernabog with narrowed eyes. "And what are you implying with those words, Chernabog?" she hissed.

"You said that you were distracted when the lion created that scar upon your face," he said. "How was this so?"

"As I told you, I was distracted by the princess," she answered.

"How did she distract you?" he demanded.

She looked at him with a look of displeasure before she answered. "She had a sword within her grasps. The humans call it 'The Hand of Triton.'"

Chernabog raised his eyes before screaming in frustration. "This cannot be happening!" he yelled.

"Is this sword important?" Maleficent asked curiously.

"There is no such thing as 'The Hand of Triton,' there never was," he answered. "It was a name I devised to mask the one thing Yen Sid must not discover. It is an essential weapon of the twelve and now they have it."

"What is the true name of the sword?" she asked.

"EXCALIBUR!" Chernabog screamed. Her eyes shot opened upon hearing the name. "Yes, the very sword that when the balance was disrupted was never released from its prison. Not even Yen Sid knew that the sword itself was an essential tool to defeat me. Especially in the hands of The Spring Sprite."

"But we eliminated her," Maleficent quickly said.

"Do not be so sure," he said. "She is more than just a spirit of seasonal spring. Her true power benefits from her also being a spirit of creation and rebirth. If we do not act quickly, she shall be reborn and more troubling to us than ever before. And with Excalibur in the possession of the twelve, Yen Sid shall no doubt be one step closer to fulfilling his desire in defeating me."

Maleficent took all this in with shock and fear. "What must we do?" she asked.

"We have to eliminate them now," Chernabog answered.

"How?" she said.

"ANY WAY!" he screamed, smoke fuming out of his body to evoke his rage. "You have control over many of them, you figure out how to kill them! Do you hear me, Maleficent?! The twelve are not permitted to live another second longer! Call upon the sea witch, the vizier, The Horned King, the Hun, the bumbling captain, my servant, everyone. All who worship me are to kill the twelve on sight! Do you understand me?! KILL THEM ALL!"

* * *

to be continued...


	12. Chapter Twelve

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Twelve

---

"I wanted to speak to Pocahontas again," John Smith said. "So I went to her village and she quickly got me out before we got spotted by anyone else. She brought me here, I met Grandmother Willow, and then there was this huge flash of light outside the vines. It lasted for what seemed like a day or so. After that, everything changed. Pocahontas did not know which was left or right any more, so we decided to stay close here and wait for people we recognized."

"You were the first we have met in the two years since," Pocahontas said.

"You didn't know what was what, huh?" Simba muttered. He thought for a moment before looking to Grandmother Willow. "Maybe you yourself are unaffected by the balance disruption like myself and those shielded by your vines were also unaffected."

"That appears to be the case," Grandmother Willow thoughtfully spoke. "If what you say is true, than almost everything else outside has been altered. Even her people and his fellow settlers."

"That is pretty much the case, I am afraid," Robin said, tossing the quiver over his shoulder. "In addition to that, most of our companions we are searching for are under the spell of a witch."

"A witch?" Pocahontas asked curiously.

"Evil woman who uses magic," John quickly answered her.

"Well, we thank you for giving us shelter," Ariel said. "I'm sure Yen Sid would have thanked you for the herbal drink, Pocahontas, had he not been in a hurry to tell us the information and leave. He is still slowly recovering from the balance disruption, I'm sure."

"Anything for the master of masters, my dear," Grandmother Willow said. "I would have been honored to have talked with him, but I guess it was not to be at this time."

"No, I'm afraid not," Robin said, pulling the hood over his head. "Well, I guess this is where we say farewell to one another."

"Good luck in finding your companions," John said, shaking hands with Robin.

"Listen to your heart and you shall be guided the way," Pocahontas said with a smile as she watched the three leave.

---

"I believe that we should begin to look for the sages, my apprentice," the master said.

"The sages, master?" Mickey asked curiously, setting down two cups upon the table. The cup before his master contained herbal tea whereas he had a self-conjured juice.

"That is correct," Yen Sid said before taking a sip of his drink. "I suspect that should we successfully defeat Chernabog, there is the matter of the world. It has to be reshaped and the alterations has to be fixed. And we both know that you are more than strong enough to be among them, my apprentice."

"You have taught me well, master," Mickey bowed. "But do we even know who the other sages are?"

"As a matter of fact, we do," the master smiled. "The problem is where they have been scattered since the balance disruption. But do not worry for they are among the few unaffected by the alterations."

"So who should my companions and I be looking for, master?" the apprentice asked.

"You shall be looking for eight others," Yen Sid replied, taking another sip of his drink. "Merlin, The Fairy Godmother, Rafiki, Tinkerbell, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Clopin."

---

The trigger was pulled and the cork shot out of the barrel, hitting Simba in the nose. He couldn't help but chuckle as the little boy began to prance around as though he had shot some great monster. Ariel and Robin found amusement in this as well, laughing along with what they saw.

"Now, now, little boy," Robin chuckled as he bent down to the child. "Shooting a lion is wrong, rude, and dangerous. If Mr. Lion here wasn't our friend, could you imagine what he would have done?"

"Oh don't be such a spoiled sport, Robin," Ariel giggled. "The young boy is just having a little fun."

"I know Ariel," Robin looked back. "But you have to consider what would happen to him. What if he was your kid?"

Ariel was about to answer when an explosion was heard in the distance. The boy began to run off home as the three looked into the direction of the explosion. Robin looked about and saw a tree and quickly ran up to the top, looking to see a better view of where the explosion came from.

"What's happening over there?" Simba asked.

"It's coming from a port," Robin called back. "Two ships are battling, one was docked and it appeared the other just arrived to blow the other one up."

"Gosh, they're quite the pushy bunch," Ariel said is disgust.

"That's the way with a lot of things, Ariel," Robin called. "It is as though the main..."

Simba and Ariel looked up further, narrowing their eyes. "You alright up there, Robin?" Simba asked. Suddenly, Robin dropped down to the ground and began to tighten his bow quickly.

"We got to get moving," he said. "The ship being attacked has Amelia!"

"What?!" Simba and Ariel cried.

"Amelia is on the ship getting attacked," Robin said as he began to tie to the top of his quiver with his cloak. "If we don't get moving soon, the twelve will be done for good." Quicker than a hiccup, Robin began running down the path toward the dock.

Simba and Ariel followed as fast as they could with Simba quick enough to at least catch up. "We need a plan," Simba said. "Amelia may still be under the lock."

"Don't think I haven't thought of that, mate," Robin said. "Heat of battle is as good as any to get her charged up. Which is why I'm going to board the enemy ship and see if I can get her fired up to attack the opposing captain."

"What?" Simba said. "Are you sure about this?"

"We don't have the time nor luxury to debate any other plans, Simba," Robin said, his speed accelerating. "You and Ariel get on board her ship and see if you can keep her from getting killed."

"I supposed you also want to keep us from getting harmed from her if she is still under lock," Simba moaned as he began to fell back. He slowed down as he watched Robin begin to disappear toward the port. Simba turned and ran over to Ariel and quickly scooped her from underneath so that she appeared to be riding him. "You're not going to like what Robin suggested as a plan," he began to say to her.

Robin slowly edged his head downward to add more acceleration to his speed before leaping off the wooden dock and diving into the water. The speed from his running got him closer to the enemy boat before having to swim. Each stroke seemed like he was running on ground as he reached the other side of the enemy ship. His leap got him high enough to grasp a rope dangling from the ship. He caught his breath and quickly untied the cover over his quiver before swiftly climbing up the rope.

Robin pulled out an arrow before jumping onto the deck, quickly punching an incoming foe. He set his bow in position, pulling the arrow and releasing it. He watched it fly through the shirts three men before slamming into a forth against a post. All three not sure how to get out of their trap for some odd reason, causing Robin to chuckle.

"That was quite a resplendent show of your archery trade, Mr. Hood," a familiar voice said. "It appears you have found me at just the right time as I do believe this little battle I found myself in is getting rather disquieting."

"Amelia?" Robin said with an arched eyebrow. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do, Mr. Hood," Amelia said, clashing swords with an opponent. "And I know that it was Maleficent who had tenancy me these two years, but that is besides the point right now. We can talk about this later as soon as we disencumber ourselves of Captain Hook and his friends."

"I am more than happy to comply, my dear captain," Robin grinned as he kicked a sword off the ground and into his free right hand. "Simba and Ariel are on the way so be sure to let them know you're alright."

"I shall keep that in mind while I continue to altercate Hook's melancholy legion," Amelia said, knocking her foe to the ground. "Fight on, pariah!"

Simba and Ariel arrived on the port, noticing that getting on board the ship was going to be difficult without a ramp. Especially since Simba could not jump high enough. They began to look around for alternatives. Simba then looked at the buildings along the deck and shook his head.

"I hope you will be able to forgive me for what I'm about to do, Ariel," he said. "Because I don't think I would be able to forgive myself for coming up with this idea." He then began to run toward the buildings.

"Simba, what are you doing?" Ariel said as she sat upon the running lion.

"Thinking upon whatever feet I've got," he replied as he began to jump upon stacked boxes and barrels before he found the reach for him to leap upon the roofs of the buildings. "You see that thing turning," he said, nodding his head to the direction of the mast about to swing their direction.

"Simba, you're not going to make it," Ariel cried. "It's too high and too far."

"I'm not aiming for that," he said. "I'm aiming for the thing dangling from it." Ariel looked again to see a rope hanging from the mast. "You better grab on to it as well, because I'm not sure my teeth can support the both of us."

"Simba, this is crazy!" she screamed.

"You're telling me," he called back.

He stopped running and turned to face the mast. It took a quick second before he got moving again. He was at full speed in addition to having extra weight on his back. The mast was moving closer when he leaped off the very edge of the roof. Ariel screamed as they literally flew in the air. Simba narrowed his eyes as he began to open his mouth. In a split moment, he clamped his teeth down upon the rope. Out of fear of dying, Ariel quickly reacted and grabbed hold of the rope.

Simba could feel the rope slowly begin loosen in his teeth as he watched the mast turn. He kept his eye on the dock of the ship, which is what he was aiming for. He did not know whether to stay still or start moving around. The problem with moving around is that Ariel was also upon the rope and it might quicken the cut. The problem with staying still runs the risk of not reaching the dock when the rope cuts. He decided to take a risk and swing. Ariel gasped as she was not sure what Simba could possibly be thinking as she swing with the lion. Simba took a few swings before making one more risk in releasing his hold on the rope.

"Oh my God!" Ariel screamed.

Simba roared as he began to roll back in the air before he landed upon a body, slamming them hard against the deck and almost breaking through. Simba caught his breath and sighed before before shaking himself and looking up. Ariel released her hold on the rope without swinging, meaning she would drop straight down. Simba moved quickly to catch her underneath.

"You, Mr. Simba, are the most maniacal personage on four legs I have ever had the delectation of seeing," Amelia said with a laugh. "It is as though you plagiarized a page from my own book."

"I'm... usually... swinging... over... water..." Simba said, catching his breath. He noticed Ariel was shivering out of pure fear and made no addition sound. He finally sighed. "I take it you're no longer under possession, captain?"

"That is true, but we have no opening to dissertate the issue any further, Mr. Simba," Amelia called, clashing swords. "If we envisage on getting out of here alive, we need to get rid of Captain Hook and his crew. Set Ariel near that door over there and help me and Robin administer the quandary at hand."

Robin clashed swords left and right, causing many to fall overboard. His quickness became his greatest asset as he moved from one opponent to another, keeping them from attempting to mount an offensive against him. Soon enough, there was no one else within his range to fight with. That was until his sword clashed hard enough with another that nearly sent him overboard. Robin watched as his sword dropped into the water before looking up to see the blade held by Captain Hook.

"You are quite the scoundrel you appear to be," Hook sneered. "I can see why you are one of the twelve, but all of this shall come to the end of the line. Before I kill you, let me say that you shall become nothing more than a stuffed trophy to be displayed in my galley."

Hook swung his sword back before making the blow, until the sword clashed with another. He quickly turned to clash swords with Amelia. This brought a smile to his face.

"Ah, there you are," he said. "I was wondering when we would clash swords again, my dear."

"I assume you are more than expectant to take another plunge into the water, Captain Hook?" Amelia asked with smirk.

"This time, it shall be you who will be swallowing water," Hook said.

The two began to clash swords. It quickly became evenly matched though Robin suspected Hook had something up his sleeve. Robin quickly ran to the nearest sword and entered the battle to help Amelia. They soon learned that Hook was very well trained to battle two opponents with one sword and a hook.

Simba pounced the last of Hook's crew when he looked up to see Amelia and Robin struggle against Hook. He looked over to Ariel, who slowly began to pull out the sword she carried. An idea came to Simba as he began running toward her. Ariel looked up to see his eyes and understand what he was going to do. She tossed the sword with him grabbing it with his mouth. He ran toward Amelia and Robin, dropping the sword in a specific place before leaping onto the back of Hook. He began to bite down on the exposed shoulder.

Amelia stepped back as this happened. She looked around and saw the sword that Simba had laid down. She dropped the sword in her hand and quickly picked up the other just as Hook turned to face her. Simba released his hold before Hook could nail him with his swiping hook. Amelia charged with the sword and swung. The clash caused great force, breaking Hook's sword in two and sending him screaming as he flew far off the ship and into the water.

His head emerged from the water and began to scream. "You shall pay for that!" he yelled. "As soon as I get up there I'll--"

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The familiar sound rang clear in his ears. He quickly turned to see the crocodile approaching. Hook screamed as he began to swim swiftly away, his foe following close behind him.

"Dear me, this is quite the impressive sword," Amelia muttered. "Where did you get this?"

"Ariel had it," Simba said. "It was given to her by her husband before we left and ran into Robin."

"We'll explain everything in a bit," Robin said. "Right now, we need to get moving and fast. Hook attacked you obviously because of Chernabog. Yen Sid visited us the other night and told us that the twelve are now targets for elimination. We have to set sail and find the others and break the lock before they get killed."

"If that is the case then we shall use Hook's ship," Amelia grinned. "He doesn't appear to be using it and we are already set to sail." She walked over to the end of Hook's ship and faced the crew upon the other. "Attention all hands! I want everyone to salvage whatever they can and load them upon this very ship. We set sail at once!"

* * *

to be continued...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

---

"The master wanted me to give you guys this," the apprentice said, revealing to them a device that looked similar to that used for they were originally transporting from one world to another. The difference is that it has a screen that is blinking yellow. "Whenever you are close to one of the others, a red dot will appear depending upon which angle you are coming from."

"I'm assuming the device is the yellow dot," Amelia said. "The closer the red dot gets to the yellow dot, the closer we are to one of the others."

"Would have been useful when you sent out Simba," Robin said.

"The master conjured the devices," Mickey said. "He was far too weak to conjure up even one when we sent Simba off. You can at least rest assure that all of you scattered on the land you left have been collected."

"How long until we reach the next land?" Ariel asked.

"Another night at most," Amelia said. "This is provided we do not run into foul winds."

"The land you are aiming for has two of the others," the apprentice said. "Robin and Amelia were easily released from the lock because Maleficent could not guarantee hold on everyone even at full concentration."

"How many can she hold under such guarantee?" Simba asked.

"Five," Mickey replied. "None of them are on the land you're sailing toward."

"Makes the job a little easier," Robin said. "Then again, the two we're going after are still under lock regardless."

"That's right," the apprentice said. "It's only when you reach the next land where the remaining five are does releasing them from her lock get very tricky."

"Are we still on our own in releasing them?" Ariel asked.

"I'm afraid so," Mickey said. "The master and I are looking to gather a collective known as the sages. I am one of the nine, so it makes the job a little easier. The nine of us will be gathered in the hopes of fixing the alterations that resulted from the balance disruption. We cannot recreate the worlds that collided into one. Instead, we will reshape the world so that it would fit the needs of all."

"What about my world?" Amelia asked.

"The master said that you would be comforted to know that you live in a whole different space all together, Amelia," the apprentice said. "Technically, you live too far into the future to be affected at all by the events that have taken place."

"The rest of us, on the other hand, have family scattered about who have been altered greatly I bet," Robin sighed. "Guess you are lucky, Amelia."

"That still doesn't comfort me the slightest bit," she said.

"I think the only thing we should be comforted with is finding the others and perhaps our families," Simba said. "And I really would like seeing my family right now, if you don't mind." The others could clearly tell that he was beginning to be irritated without having his family.

"You will see your family again, Simba," Mickey said. "If not now, then hopefully when Chernabog is defeated and all is fixed and restored. If it should bring you even the smallest of comfort, your friend Rafiki is one of the nine."

---

"Looks like its opening its eyes," one of the voices said.

"About time," a second voice said. "I'm getting tired of having to watch over this thing when there are better things to do."

"Oh, you're such the busy canine," the first voice said. "You're just as busy as I am, which is lost with no real direction as to where we should be going or where to find our friends."

"Oh will you stop fussing," the second voice said. "If you ask me, married life must have made you so uptight. You need to chill and relax. Especially now that thing is awake."

His eyes began to see clearly. He moaned from the pain and slowly looked up to see two dogs looking down upon him. One was gray and had a red collar. The other was white and brown with a red scarf around the next. No doubt they were the voices who spoke. Upon seeing them, he quickly pushed himself back until he was up against a wall. He began to whimper, unsure of how to hide himself.

"Whoa, take it easy," the second dog with the red scarf said. "We don't make that bad of an impression, do we? Well, I'm sure he does. After all, he is his name. A Tramp."

"Oh, and Dodger is a better name?" the first dog said, glaring at the other. "It makes it sound like you want to dodge everything in life and care for nothing and no one but yourself."

"I'm a caring person," Dodger said. "I have friends. I even have a friend in a cat. With orange fur, you'd think he'd grow up to be a tiger. Or a lion."

"Yadda yadda yadda," Tramp said. "I'd love to hear some more of those wonderful stories you have about how you got that precious lost kitten a home, but we have better things to do. Such as attend to..."

The two dogs look up to see the creature they saw awaken disappear. "Way to go, Tramp," Dodger said.

"Geez, I'm surprised any one can stand you at all," Tramp said, shaking his head.

He ran as far away from the dogs as possible, caring less about where he was going. He turned to see a little frog on the road and nearly screamed. He ran in another direction, hoping to escape the frog. With each sudden new thing that appeared, he ran in another direction. He was breathing heavily and was more than willing to screaming his lungs out in fear that the next thing that happens will surely be his end.

Rain began to fall heavily and it was getting harder to see. This scared him even more, for the darkness could conjure anything and he would not be able to see it until the very last second. His case proven when he slammed into something and fell to the ground. He shook himself and looked up, quickly backing away at the same time.

"What the devil do we have here?" the voice above said. He could vaguely see a human figure wearing a hat and an overcoat staring down at him. "Well, you my friend have got to be the ugliest koala I have ever seen. But then again, it's not every day you see one as blue as you. Heck, you could even pass as a dog if people were stupid enough." The human began to laugh a little and step closer. "Oh, don't you worry. Percival C. McLeach will take real good care of you." He began to laugh again as he bent down.

He screamed as the human who called himself McLeach reached for him. He quickly turned and started running for his life, jumping through various openings in buildings and boxes. He didn't care where he was going or who could possibly be up ahead, he just wanted to get away from that man. The further he is from the man, the better.

"Nani!" a voice cried. He stopped in his tracks and raised an ear. "Stitch!" It was the sound of a little girl. Somehow, the voice was vaguely familiar. He began to slowly walk in the direction of the voice. Moments later, he spied a little girl looking about her, covered in damp and dirty rags.

One look at her and he began to feel things. Memories. He began to remember begin imprisoned. He remembered an great escape. He remembered crashing on a planet. He remembered seeing her. He remembered that one word.

"Ohana..." he whispered. "Ohana... Ohana... family... Ohana... nobody... nobody gets... left... behind... Ohana means... family... nobody gets left behind... Ohana means family... nobody gets left behind..." He stepped forward a little, his eyes wide open. And then a smile began to form on his face and started to laugh. "LILO!"

"Stitch?" the girl said, turning to the direction of the voice. She say him beginning to run toward her. A smile grew on her face. "STITCH!" He jumped on to her, embracing her as the two fell to the ground laughing. "Stitch, it really is you!"

"Lilo!" Stitch cried through his laughter.

Their laughter died down when the ground began to rumble. They slowly stood up when they saw a gigantic vehicle, in the shape of a monster, approaching. Inside, Stitch recognized the driver to be that man who called himself McLeach. "Well, well, well," the man said. "Now ain't this a cute little sight. Sorry girlie, but finder's keepers. That thing is mine!"

---

"Glad to know the weather isn't affecting this device," Amelia said, looking upon the device that has been place upon her wrist. "Looks like one of our own is within our distance and is on the move."

"I can barely see anything around here," Ariel said. "It's all too dark."

"That's why you have me around," Robin said. "Is the red dot moving at a specific direction?"

"No," Amelia answered. "The dot is moving about in various directions, though I am certain the main path is heading west. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm smelling something foul in the air and there's black smoke on the move," Robin said. "I think we better get moving fast because--" A child's scream was heard in the distance, loud enough for all four to hear.

"Doesn't sound like one of our own," Simba said.

"Stitch, help me!" the cry sounded.

"But that name I recognize," Simba said. "Come on, we got to help him!"

---

"Let me go!" Lilo scream. She began to growl as though she were an animal as McLeach threw her into the passenger seat of the vehicle.

"You just keep quiet little girl," he sneered. "If you do as I say, I won't lock you up like I'm going to do with your ugly little friend."

"I'm cute and fluffy!" Stitch yelled as head peered in from above the window on the driver's side. McLeach almost screamed as Stitch jumped onto his face and began biting. The two fought endlessly, causing McLeach to knock around various objects with his arms and legs. Suddenly, the vehicle made a violent turn and it soon turned over.

The vehicle did not stop along as Lilo discovered, shaking her head from when it tipped over. She gasped as she saw the slope the vehicle would slide down upon, eventually falling off a cliff. She quickly looked around from something to climb on, using the wheel for leverage. She pulled herself out through the open window when a hand grabbed on to her leg.

"You're not going anywhere, little girl," McLeach growled. He was going to say more when Stitch jumped on the back of his head and resumed his biting habit. This time, McLeach came prepared and whacked Stitch off of him. Lilo gasped in horror as she watched the man climb out of the window. "I don't mind having you as a stuffed trophy," he laughed as he pointed his gun at the nearly unconscious Stitch.

A roar was heard and Simba jumped on McLeach, biting down on his shoulder. McLeach screamed in sheer terror as he dropped his gun. Lilo dropped her jaw in disbelief over what she was seeing when a ragged clothed man dropped next to her and scooped her into his arms. "We're here to help you kid," he winked before leaping off the sliding vehicle.

Stitch shook his head and saw Simba leaping off McLeach before jumping off the vehicle. He quickly picked up the dropped gun and swung it at the man's face. McLeach grunted as he fell through the open window. Stitch laughed as he threw the gun to one side and jumped off the vehicle the other side. "Bye!" he yelled.

McLeach could do nothing but scream as the vehicle slid off the cliff. His screaming continued until the vehicle slammed onto the water, creating a loud crash that all could hear. The vehicle slowly began to sink into the water with no sign of McLeach escaping. Soon, the water swallowed the entire vehicle and the bubbles stopped floating to the surface. All that remained was a hat that floated upon the water.

"Stupid-head!" Stitch said, rolling on his back and laughing.

---

"Wow, I can't believe I'm on a pirate ship," Lilo said, looking around the deck happily.

"Well, we're kind of 'borrowing' the ship," Amelia laughed.

"So Stitch is one of you guys?" Lilo asked. "Twelve people who are saving the world?"

"That's right," Ariel said. "We still have seven others to look for and one them is on this land."

"Wow," Lilo said. "That means I get to stay on the ship, right?"

"I don't see a reason why not," Simba said. "Some of us are looking for our friends and families, too. We miss them so much and would like to be with them for as long as possible."

"We'd all love to have you on this ship, Lilo," Ariel said gleefully. "And you're just as cute as Stitch." Lilo and Stitch laughed the thought of being as equally cute.

"I guess there's no problem in keeping her on the ship," Robin shrugged with a grin. "Just so long as the two of you don't bother the crew."

"By the way," Ariel said, "Stitch keeps mentioning this word, 'Ohana.' What does that mean?"

"Oh, that's a saying we have back in Hawaii," Lilo said.

"Ohana..." Stitch said before Lilo could open her mouth again. "Ohana means, family... family means, nobody gets left behind..."

The others looked at Stitch and then at one another. They smiled together as they heard what it meant. "Ohana means, family..." Simba repeated. "I like that."

* * *

to be continued...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

---

"The woman is still becoming a problem," Maleficent said. "I still cannot figure her out. It is as though she is properly reacting to my commands, but it is all just a ploy. Maybe I should just release my lock and let that man do away with her. She is beginning to take up too much of my concentration to hold."

"Try to hold it on a little longer," Chernabog said. "You know what she will do when she is no longer under your possession and we do not want that to happen. Especially when the others are getting close."

"Yes, it is getting very difficult indeed to get rid of them," a familiar voice sounded. They both turned to see the smirk face of The Horned King. "My apologizes for being so late, Chernabog. I was having great difficulty locating The Black Cauldron, especially after the balance disruption two years ago."

"Oh, we were so worried about you," Maleficent said sarcastically. "We were wondering when you were finally going to reveal yourself before us."

"That I can see," The Horned King said. "Your control over the twelve has become very success on your own, no doubt." He chuckled as he watched the rage within Maleficent rise. "Dear me, is that a scar upon your cheek?" Maleficent turned and was prepared to attack.

"Enough!" Chernabog commanded. "Maleficent, settle down and concentrate. You say you had difficulty locating The Black Cauldron, Horned King. Why is it that I do not see it before me?"

"Patience," The Horned King said. "It is of great virtue, I do believe. The Black Cauldron fell beneath the cracks of the earth and into a... thriving society unaffected by the alterations of the balance disruption. My presence there alone will surely cause me additional difficulty in retrieving our greatest weapon. Therefore, I must request your servant The Firebird for assistance."

"Are you quite certain you cannot retrieve The Black Cauldron alone?" Chernabog asked.

"Very so," The Horned King nodded. "Though I am strong, I am not powerful enough to defend myself from their... weapons. They would harm me, but they would be nothing more than a tickle for The Firebird."

"Very well," Chernabog said. "But I have lost contact with The Firebird since the balance disruption."

"Oh, you do not have to worry," The Horned King chuckled. "I do believe I know where he be."

---

"Are you still sure it was wise to leave them on the ship?" Amelia asked, walking down the path with Robin and Simba.

"I'm sure they are more than capable of taking care of themselves," Robin grinned.

"I'm more concerned about the possibility of an extirpation of the ship," Amelia said. Simba couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. It was more than possible with Stitch back to his normal self.

"Well, then I guess we better--" Robin stopped in mid sentence and began to sniff the air. "Something is burning," he said. It was then that Amelia noticed the red dot on the device.

"Look likes we found our other companion," she said as the three began to jog further on the path. "I wonder what kind of situation this one has placed themselves in."

They run up until they could see the center of a village. It appeared that all the villagers were gathered, yelling that what was taking place was cruel and inhumane. Robin looked closer to see a post and stacks of branches being thrown at the foot. "It's a public execution," he said. "The officials are going to burn someone and the crowd doesn't like it one bit."

"I can only guess who is going to get burned," Amelia said. "One of our own."

"You're right about that," Robin said. "It's Helga."

"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it," Simba said.

Helga threw the whole of her weight against her assailants. Unfortunately, she didn't have the strength left at this point for much of a fight. Still, she wasn't going to make it easy on them.

"This is ridiculous!" she shouted again, though her voice was already becoming hoarse and the stench of the burning fuel wasn't helping. Shouting wasn't likely to do much good, anyhow. This guy was certifiably insane.

She was getting tied to the post when he appeared. The crowd grew louder and acted more aggressive. They hated him, but they felt helpless against him. All they could do was voice their displeasure. There was a smile on his face seeing her about to burn. "The prisoner, who refuses to name herself, has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft," he called to the public. "The sentence. DEATH!"

The crowd yelled some more, a few going as far as to throw things at him and ended up missing. He smirked as he walked over to the prisoner. "The time has come, nameless one," he said. "You stand on the brink of the abyss."

Helga's bare wrists twisted against the hemp rope pinning her in place. If she could only pull them free, she'd show him the brink of the abyss...

As it was, her lips curled instinctively in a snarl. "You're making a huge mistake," she tried again.

"Is that so," he said. "Why, it wasn't you who I caught red handed performing your wicked deeds? You can plead your case all you want, nameless one. You are going to die. Do you have anything to say before you burn?"

"See you in Hell," Helga hissed in a low voice, her dark eyes narrowed beneath the loose cascades of hair.

"If you insist," he grinned. "Bring forth the other!" The guards then brought a second. Only she was crying her eyes out, tears flowing endlessly down her cheeks. The crowd became rather silent when they saw the second prisoner. They were not sure how to make out someone who seemed human, but did not appear so.

"Marian!" Robin whispered.

"What was that?" Simba asked, who didn't hear what Robin said. All of a sudden, he watched Robin quickly running to down the path and then leaping off to the side. "Robin! What are you doing?"

"Please!" she cried. "Please, I'm not a witch!"

"If you speak the truth than you are wearing nothing more than a mask," he said, placing his hand on her tear soaked cheek. "Remove your mask and you are free to go."

"It's real!" she said. "But I'm not a witch! Please! I have done nothing!"

Helga pulled even harder at the ropes. There wasn't much time left.

"Get away from her you monster," she muttered, her voice full of resonate anger. "There's no point in torturing her last few minutes."

"Please..." Marian sobbed, her crying overtaking her voice. "I have done nothing..."

"The woman has refused to recant," he said, turning to the crowd "These evil witches have put the soul of every citizen in this village in awful jeopardy."

"Lies!" a voice within the crowd cried. Many turned to see a man wearing a mask stand upon a rock. "You may have a title, but you do not speak for the people, Judge Claude Frollo," he continued. "You speak for your own satisfaction! If you dare burn them alive, we shall make you pay for your hideous crimes against the innocent!"

"Pathetic words from a fool," Frollo shot back. "Under whose authority do you dare speak such abomination toward me?! You are nothing more than a ridicules gypsy!"

Robin tied very long pieces of rope to two arrows and shot them upon a very tall building. Tall enough so that he could swing to the center of the village. Amelia and Simba caught up to him just as he was tugging on the rope.

"Are you crazy?" Amelia said. "There has got to be a better way to approach this."

"We can't get down there fast enough to keep the fire from burning them," Robin said, in a near state of fear and panic. "This is the only way. And it has to work."

"I am not swinging over a hard surface again," Simba said. "I had too much excitement the first time."

"Then stay," Robin said. "I need someone here to protect Marian any way when I get her free. Amelia can take the second rope to save Helga."

"You know this is going to get very ugly very quickly," Amelia said, grabbing hold of the second rope.

"It got ugly the minute I saw her," he said.

"For justice, for our village, and for their own salvation," Frollo called, a lit torch in his hand, "it is my sacred duty to send these unholy demons back where they belong." With a smile on his face, he lit the stack of branches underneath the women's feet. Slowly, the fire began to burn the branches. Marian began to scream.

Helga's face had turned up to the mysterious voice in the crowd. She could feel the rope cutting into her wrists as she pulled, but she couldn't give up now that there was some hope.

That was when Frollo lit the fire. The heat searing against her legs was indescribable. She clenched her teeth to keep from crying out. No matter what, she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. The smoke curled higher and higher, choking the air out of her lungs as the fire caused the world in front of her to blur.

"MARIAN!" a voice cried in the distance.

Marian opened her tear-filled eyes and looked up in the distance. "Robin?" she whispered. She watched as a figure appeared from the sky, sword in hand, jumping to the square and clashing swords with the guards. "ROBIN!" she cried. Robin knocked the guards off the square and with one swift cut slashed through the ropes that tied the women down.

Amelia swung in to grab hold of Helga and pull away from the fire. Robin carried Marian in one and grabbed one of the ropes in another and swung himself up back to Simba. Amelia drew her sword, moving Helga around to give her air, as she began to clash swords.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Frollo cried.

Helga coughed as she tried to force the fresh air back into her lungs.

"I'd like to know myself," she muttered in astonishment as she saw her rescuer appeared to be a large... cat-like... thing. Half of her wondered if she was hallucinating but... no, there was something familiar...

"Captain?" she questioned.

"In the flesh, Ms. Sinclair," Amelia said in-between sword clashes. "Are you able to move well enough to fight these harlequins?"

"Does that matter?" Helga sneered snatching up a fallen spear off the ground and joining in.

"Oh Robin, my love," Marian cried upon Robin's chest. "Robin, I missed you so."

"I missed you too, Marian," he said. "But I must return to the others and help them out."

"Robin, please," she pleaded. "I thought I lost you forever when you went away. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, my love," he whispered. "I shall return. I promise. The lion shall help protect you while I'm down there. I won't be gone for long."

Marian nodded before placing a kiss upon his lips. "I love you, Robin," she whispered.

"I love you, Marian," he whispered back before swinging back into the action. The rope began to burn, noticing that it made contact with the other rope which had been lit by the guards below. Robin leaped from the rope and landed on the guards. He clashed swords and would occasionally fire his arrows.

"Don't just stand there you idiots," Frollo cried. "Kill them!"

"Sorry, had other plans," Helga smirked twirling the spear lightly in her hand before swinging the blunt end hard into his stomach.

"God, that felt good," she whispered under her breath. She felt someone coming up behind her and crouched down a bit before flinging them over her shoulder into another pair of charging soldiers.  
  
"I don't suppose you bothered to think of a plan to get us out of here before you came barreling in," she shouted over the din to Amelia.

"Don't look at me," Amelia smirked. "The fox with the bow and arrow is the one you should be asking. He's the one jumping into the thick of things to save his lover."

"And I'd gladly do it again, ladies," Robin called. "The crowd doesn't seem to like the guards very much so make for the crowd and start running like hell up the path. Simba and Marian will be waiting for us."

"Great, and I was just feeling like a nice jog," Helga muttered rolling her eyes. "Coming?" she called to Amelia, using the spear to vault her way into the crowd.

"Right ahead of you, Ms. Sinclair," Amelia said, leaping over the others into the crowd.

"Don't you dare allow them to escape!" Frollo cried to the guards.

"Defend the innocence!" the gypsy cried. As the guards charged after the three, the crowd charged after the guards. Chaos ensued as the gypsy looked to find the three heroes emerge. "The path lies this way," he said. "Quickly before Frollo gets to his horse."

"Wait, just why should we trust you?" Helga asked indignantly, catching her breath.

"We don't have time to argue, we're going on the same path any way!" Amelia yelled. They began to run with the gypsy tagging along. Amelia looked back to see Frollo mounting his horse. "I'd move those feet faster if I were you."

"Up here, come on!" Simba yelled with Marian upon his back. "I've got room for one more, Helga, so you better hop on quick before I start making for the ship."

"Robin, hurry!" Marian cried as Simba began to turn toward the path.

Under any other circumstances, she would have flat out refused, but right now, Helga had to admit she'd never be able to keep pace otherwise. She reluctantly made a leap for Simba's back, clutching at the fur to stay on as he continued to race along. " We will never speak of this again, understood?"

"I'll agree to that," Simba called back. They began to run quickly as Amelia turned her head. Frollo was having trouble passing through the crowd, but he got through nonetheless. He quickened his pace to catch up to the group.

Marian began to panic and look around. She noticed up ahead a log. "Um," she tried to say quickly, "Mr. Lion..."

"Call me Simba," he said. "And yes, I see what you're seeing." Simba picked up the pace and snatched the log of the ground and toss it up. Marian caught the log and tossed it around Helga. The log connected against Frollo, who was clutching hard upon the reigns, dragging his horse down with him.

"Well done, my love!" Robin called, smiles on his and her faces.

"The ship is up ahead!" Amelia yelled. "Ariel! Tell the crew to set sail immediately! We're gonna leap on board!"

"We're going to what?!" Helga shouted. "I think I've brushed with death enough for one night thank you!"

"Believe me, you're not the only one," Simba called back. "But we don't have much of a choice."

They ran faster and soon they began to leap into the air. Marian gasped and nearly closed her eyes before they all crashed onto the deck. Ariel ran down to check on the others as they groaned themselves up into a sitting position.

"Second time you fell onto a ship, Simba," Ariel tried to joke.

"Oh, I'm sure Timon would be proud," he chuckled through the minor sting.

Helga stayed where she was on the deck of the ship, staring up into the masts where the crew was already bustling about. "Since when did you get a ship?" she mussed aloud. "And a crew?"

"Crew is mine," Amelia said. "Ship is being borrowed from Captain Hook. Course we had to force him to lend it to us by knocking him into the water. By the way, good sir. We thank you for helping us rally the crowd back there, Mister..."

"Clopin," the gypsy said, lying on his back. "I am Clopin, and it was more than enough I could do for you. His mistreatment of others different from his ideals have gone on for too long and am generously glad you came along to disrupt his chaos."

"I wish I could say happy to oblige," Helga muttered examining her bruised wrists and slightly burnt skin.

"Well, I guess this is a good time as any for all of you to rest," Ariel said, hoping to turn the mood happy. "The others are upon another land, right?"

"That is correct, Ariel," Amelia sighed. "I believe it is a four day journey to..." She paused for a moment and looked to see Robin and Marian in an embrace. Marian crying upon Robin's shoulder, Robin looking to appear as though he too could shed tears. This brought a smile to her face.

Simba smiled as well upon seeing this. "Maybe we should give them some time alone," he suggested. "I'm sure we could get Helga something to eat."

"Thanks, but a change of clothes would be more preferable," Helga quirked an eyebrow. "White just really isn't my color..."

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

---

Helga sat leaning on the rail of the ship, letting one leg dangle precariously over the edge. "Some battleship," she muttered under her breath. All they had were cannons and pistols and only one shot each. At least the swords were decent enough and in good supply. Captain Hook really wasn't much of a pirate though. She had riffled though what 'treasure' was stored below decks and there was barely anything at all. Enough that she was able to pull out a bearable set of clothes, but hardly what she would have chosen for herself given the choice and not a decent pair of gloves in the mix. Oh sure, a pair or two of those delicate little ladies tea things, but those weren't likely to do her much good.

Subconsciously, she stroked the bare spot on her finger where her ring had been. Yeah, she should be grateful for having her life, but that unholy excuse for a judge had stolen her ring and that was not likely something she would forgive anytime soon. She let out an irritated sigh as she realized a pair of small eyes were still focused on her.

"What?" she spun around staring back at the little girl.

Lilo just stared at Helga, hands behind her back. She blinked just once before she finally said, "You look like someone from one of those comic books."

Helga stared for a moment before blinking herself a couple times. "What?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"Comic books," Lilo said. "They're kind of like books but with lots and lots of pictures. I take it you never read any."

"Sorry, forgot to pencil picture books in-between the Machiavelli and Voltaire," Helga replied drolly, turning her attention back to the water.

"Oh, the cat woman wanted me to tell you that they want you in the galley," Lilo said. "I think I saw a big mouse in there wearing a red robe."

"Swell," Helga muttered jumping off the rail. "You know, a couple of years ago, that sentence would have seemed very odd to me..."

"The lion told me that you turned into a mouse one time," Lilo said, following Helga. "What was it like?"

"A lark compared to this," Helga rolled her eyes as she kept walking.

"Stitch said you were on this ship before fighting a boy who was flying," Lilo continued. "Was he difficult to deal with?"

"Not as much as you," Helga mumbled.

"Ah, there you are Helga," Amelia said as they reached the door. "Thank you for retrieving her for me, Ms. Pelekai. Stitch will be out shortly." Lilo waved as Amelia closed the door behind Helga.

"Isn't she such the cutest girl?" Ariel said.

Helga glared for a moment. "Oh yes, delightful..."

"The apprentice is here because we did him a favor," Simba said. "Clopin happens to be one of the sages who are gonna fix the alterations made by the balance disruption."

"You have got to be joking?" Helga nearly choked on her own words glancing over at the smug little gypsy.

"Quite a shock to me as well," Clopin said with a grin. "Then again, maybe it has to do with my wonderful tricks, like this." He threw dust on to the table, a light explosion made as a result. The dust clear and Clopin picked up an object. "Hmmm... a ring... I thought I was grabbing one of Frollo's treasures..."

Helga stared in astonishment for a minute before reacting. "Give me that," she muttered hurriedly reaching for it.

"My, my, a little touchy aren't we," Clopin chuckled. "I suppose that is your belonging that Frollo 'took as evidence' I bet. Goes to show how useful I am to you."

"Clopin won't be actually staying on board the ship," the apprentice said. "We need him back with the others who are in the mystical plane."

Helga glared for another minute before snatching the ring. "Good," she glanced back at Mickey. She had already started to walk away when a nagging bit of conscience forced her to pause and mutter a barely audible "thank you," to Clopin. Annoying or not, he had helped her twice now. Maybe that was what was so irritating.

"So what happens next?" Simba asked.

"From here on out, your mission gets more difficult with each passing day," Mickey said. "Even the water you are crossing will be just as difficult. And you all no doubt know that Maleficent has complete control over the five you are to rescue. Use all that you have learned from freeing each other and apply that knowledge into learning how to break the spell. But be weary of your surroundings. Even those not in favor of Chernabog will no doubt be a threat."

"The ocean we are sailing upon will allow us five days at best before we reach land," Amelia said. "Do all you can during that time to prepare and heal if need be."

"Though the master is recovering, so is Chernabog," the apprentice said. "We have once again engaged in a race against time. These deeds must be done as swiftly as possible."

"And here I thought we were going to take a nice holiday," Helga tossed back sarcastically as she leaned back on the wall.

"As you have received, Amelia," Mickey continued, "the device has been upgraded to provide a greater range in finding the others. You will be able to see the entire island and where specifically they are, so that you can better strategize your plan of action. In addition, the upgrade has included a blue dot which will identify potential threats. Granted we do not know all the threats you shall encounter, but you will at least be a little more prepared."

"I can trade this off whenever I am not needed for a specific rescue?" Amelia asked.

"That's correct," the apprentice answered. "Well gang, that's all the news I have for you. Any questions?"

"Just one," Simba said. "Anybody seen Robin?"

"Probably still lost in the overly romantic moment," Helga rolled her eyes.

"Then I guess we shall be seeing you all soon," Mickey said. Moments later, clouds engulfed him as well as Clopin. Seconds later, they were gone. The others sighed as Amelia opened the door.

"As I said, we have five days worth to rest up and prepare for the journey ahead," she said. "Spend them well." Everyone began to step out one by one. Just as Helga began to step out, Lilo appeared in front of her with something in her hand.

"I found this with one of the crew," she said. "This is a comic book." She held up the comic book in front of Helga, showing her the middles pages inside.

Helga jumped backwards slightly not expecting the overly enthusiastic child at that precise moment. "Thrilling..." she muttered. "Who needs to waste time with symbolism and subtle irony when you've got colorful pictures?"

---

"The moon is so beautiful tonight," Marian sighed, resting her entire weight upon Robin. "It has been so long since we ever got to enjoy its presence."

"It has indeed, my darling," Robin said, cradling her in his arms.

"I've been afraid, Robin," she said. "I've been afraid these past two years that you had died and that I never had the chance to say that I loved you."

"I'm sorry if I put you through such misery," he said. "I truly am. When this is all over, I will do everything I can to make it up to you, my love."

"You don't have to hurt yourself over this, Robin," she said. "I could see in your eyes that you were afraid that you wouldn't rescue me in time. That you would fail."

"I cannot bare the thought of having to watch you die," he said, holding her tighter. "Yesterday was the very day I was truly scared. I don't want either of us to feel that way again."

"I know," she sighed. "And that is why you have to do what you have been called upon to do. But I know you will find a way to succeed, my dearest."

"I don't have much of a choice," he said. "If I fail, I fear I will relive what has happened. Only the end won't be the same. I say to you what you said to me, 'I couldn't live me life without you.'"

"And I owe my life to you, my darling," she smiled. She gently turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two lovers stared into each other's eyes, lost in their gaze. They soon leaned in for a kiss.

Down below on the deck, Simba watched with a smile.

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

---

"You know, as much as I love being part of this peachy little group," Clopin said, "there isn't much we can do while we wait." He sat upon the edge of the table playing various simple card tricks, looking as bored as can be.

"Perhaps there is something we can do while we wait," The Fairy Godmother said. "I am quite worried about the companions they bring aboard the ship."

"That is indeed something we should be quite worried about," Fauna said. "Especially Robin's companion. She's been through quite a troubling experience if you ask me."

"What do you say, master," the apprentice asked. "Is there something we can do about the companions?"

The master thought for a moment. "I am sure the twelve would be quite concerned about the safety of their companions more so than all of us," he muttered. "But I cannot grant them stay in my mystical plane for I am still recovering."

"Could we not intervene should trouble arise?" Flora said. "The twelve can handle themselves, I am quite sure. Rather for the sake of the companions."

"Sound reasonable to me," Rafiki said. "No doubt more companions will come. Some in conditions unsafe for troubling situations." Rafiki sat upon on the top of a chair.

The master continued to think. "Very well," he said. "I shall permit those who wish to in providing safety to the companions should the situation arise."

"We might need to intervene as soon as possible," Merlin said, looking into a sphere. "I'm sensing trouble is about to collide with them in a matter of moments."

---

Simba tried not to make a sound as he yawned. Looked around and smiled a little seeing Robin and Marian sleeping comfortably together. He picked himself up and walked up to the deck. The laughter of Lilo and Stitch were heard as they were around about the deck, making him chuckle a little. He then saw Helga looking out upon the waters. He hadn't really talked to her that much. He wasn't sure why. He sighed and shrugged, trotting over to her.

"Clothes look good on you," he commented. "I take it the crew have already tried to strike up a conversation with you."

"Most of them know better, a few not," Helga replied tossing a glance over her shoulder to where Lilo was trying to pull Stitch out of one of the cannons.

Simba looked over and grinned at what Helga was seeing. "I take it she's one of those few," he said.

"The child has no fear," Helga sighed. "That's just not healthy."

"Oh, I'm sure she has fears," he said. "We all do. She probably doesn't express it as much whenever Stitch is around."

Helga shrugged turning back to the water. "It's really none of my concern except that I have to wonder about the logic of bringing joy riders into a dangerous situation."

"Where else can they go?" Simba shrugged. "No doubt all our homes have been altered greatly from the balance disruption and perhaps the Yen Sid has not recovered enough to take them to his mystical plane."

"So we find some safe place for them," Helga returned. "Do you really think they are going to be safe with us? I don't even know that we're going to be safe with us..."

"Something that has been troubling me the minute we brought Lilo on board with us," Amelia said, emerging from her cabin and join the two. "We could try to find a place for them to stay, but it will not be for another two days till we reach land. And if we are to heed the warnings of the apprentice, these waters will be just as dangerous."

"Swell," Helga muttered folding her arms. "As if we haven't had enough fun already."

"Well, since we still have some time," Amelia said, "I suggest we figure out possibilities in releasing the other five from lock. Granted we have no idea what situations they may be, it wouldn't hurt to come up with some strategies."

"What's worked so far?" Helga perked up a little at the possibility of a more strategical conversation.

"Robin is very keen on the idea of the heat of battle," Simba said. "With the person putting forth all their concentration on battle, it suggests that it will tamper with Maleficent keeping control on them. That's how Robin and Amelia got out."

"Ariel was sensitive and was easy to release," Amelia said. "All Simba had to do was speak fond memories to her. By simply seeing Lilo, Stitch was able to release his lock. You passed out for a moment, though we're not entirely clear on the details."

Helga gritted her teeth a little. She really hated be reminded of her weaker moments. "They probably had already given me up for dead," she muttered at last. "So when we find the others, you can try talking," she added with a glance to Simba. "Me, I'm sticking with the more aggressive plan of attack."

She paused for a long moment, looking at the water rather than those she was speaking to. "Thank you, by the way...for before," she mumbled.

"You're welcome," Simba said. "The problem we're going to face are three of the five. If anything, Hercules might be a tough one to release with his being a God."

"Beast literally is one," Amelia said. "And Tarzan adapts very quickly to whatever situation he finds himself in."

"I'm not worried about Tarzan," Helga sniffed indignantly. "I've come up on his type before. Beast, I could take down, though it would be in a more permanent fashion and I think that defeats the whole purpose, but you're right about the 'god' thing. That does pose a bit of a problem...."

"CAPTAIN!" a crewman yelled. "MONSTRO AT FIVE O'CLOCK!"

Amelia turned outward to the sea, catching the silhouette of a large figure. It was swimming toward them. "Blast it all!" she muttered. "ALL HANDS, SECURE LIFELINES! THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE PRETTY!" She turned her attention to the others. "If anything, this beast is going to swallow us whole. We have to think of something fast!"

Flashbacks to a large crustaceous creature with blue lighting flashed through Helga's mind as she jumped down to the deck. "Do we have any harpoons?" she shouted.

"Trust me, you don't want to fire upon him," Amelia said, running about the deck. "He's simply too big. His mouth is ten times bigger than this ship!"

"Oh trust me, I do!" Helga returned. "What else do you suggest then other that covering ourselves with salt?!"

"I suggest you sit back and relax while we do the work," a familiar voice said. They turned to see Merlin Standing there with a grin. "We got quickly bored of waiting for you to strike at Chernabog so we're here to help. Granted we're mostly supposed to help your companions, we're helping all of you nonetheless."

"We could have as easily left you alone to fend yourself," Merlin shot back, "and believe me that Monstro is just simply too big and too fast to handle."

"You keep saying we," Simba said. "Who else is with you?"

"A few good fairies," Merlin said. "Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are their names. In just a few seconds, they'll have sped up the ship." There was a bump as every began to step back one. "There we go. We should be able to out run him at this speed."

"Sure we will," Merlin said. "As soon as it appears safe, we'll slow it down for you."

Ariel grabbed hold of a railing, looking out to the sea and noticed something ahead. "Oh my Goodness," she said. "Guys! We have trouble ahead!"

"So what's new?" Helga rolled her eyes before leaning over trying to see what Ariel was talking about.

"It's Ursula!" Ariel yelled!

"What the devil is going on here?!" Robin yelled as he emerged from below.

Moments later, a wave of water swept through the deck. Merlin picked himself up off the deck, coughing and damped. "This is the last time I take a ba--"

"STITCH!" Lilo cried. "Stitch, where are you?!"

"Robin?" Marian said as she came up from below. "Robin!"

The three fairies slowed the ship's speed and joined Merlin on the deck. "What's going on?" Merryweather said. "We speed this tug up and all of a sudden we're hearing screams."

"It's that blasted sea witch," Merlin said. "She washed the six off the ship."

"They're somewhere behind us?" Fauna asked.

"Oh, more than that," Merlin replied. "All six are inside Monstro."

---

The Horned King reached the top of the mountain and smiled. What was once the very place where the light touched the mountain became the resting spot of The Firebird. The creature rested, as though it were a rock formation to mask his true appearance. The Horned King smiled.

"Awaken, servant of Chernabog," he said. "Your master summons you to assist me."

The eyes shot wide open. The stench of flame and ash rose from his body before he moved himself awake. He stood in placed and screeched flame from his breath. The Firebird looked down upon The Horned King and narrowed his eyes.

"There is a particular item we are to retrieve," The Horned King said. "And where we are going, there shall be many lives you can take the life of."

The Firebird grinned at the thought.

---

Ariel slowly began to open her eyes. There was nothing but blue. And bubbles. Ariel began looking around and noticed she is underwater. She looked down and noticed her fins. She was a mermaid again. She looked further up, past the surface of the water, to see figures of the others.

"As you can see, my dear, your new friends can't help you now," said a familiar voice. Ariel turned to see the grinning face of Ursula, wearing her father's crown and holding the trident in her hand. "In a matter of seconds, the very water you are swimming in will fill the whale's mouth and those pathetic fools shall drown."

"What have you done to my father?" Ariel demanded.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie," Ursula laughed as she moved to one side. "Your father is being well taken care of." The sea witch revealed King Triton. No longer breathing, no longer alive. He was nothing more than a statue.

"Daddy..." Ariel whispered in sorrow. Quickly her sorrow turned to hate as she narrowed her eyes to the monster responsible. She looked around and noticed far to the ground was her sword. She began to dive for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ursula laughed. She waved her free hand, signaling her servants to attack. Flotsam and Jetsam did as their mistress commanded and dove after Ariel.

"It's no use, Helga," Robin said. "The witch got our hands locked in metal and we'll drown long before we could break them with through sheer strength. We have to think of some other way to get out of this and fast."

"Great, anyone speak whale?" Helga grumbled looking around for something they could use. "Because unless someone knows how to say 'spit us the heck out,' I think we're at a stalemate."

Stitch thought for a moment and started doing strange noises that caused the others to cringe.

"Ok, the imminent drowning is bad enough, do I have to go deaf as well?" Helga shouted over the racket, really wishing she could cover her ears.

Ariel took a lot of punishment from the two eels, but kept on swimming. She was determined to reach the sword. The eels even bit at her, yet she kept on swimming. She would often flip to avoid a particular attack, but it would cause her decent to slow. She outreached her arm as she neared the sword.

"Do I have to do everything myself?!" Ursula yelled. She aimed her trident downward and narrowed her eyes. "Say good night, honey," she laughed as she fired.

Ariel grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung her body. The blade connected with both eels just as it connected with the energy blast from the trident. As the sword continued to swing, the blast was knocked in the opposite direction. It missed Ursula and slammed against the top of the whale's mouth near Stitch. Stitch began to growl.

"A little more to the left..." Helga muttered in a disappointed tone.

"What the..." Ursula said in sheer shock. "No sword could withstand the power of the trident!"

"Except this one," Ariel said as she began to swim upward. Ursula fired again, Ariel knocking it back at her. This time, the black connected to one of the tentacles. Ursula screamed in pain, causing her to descend a little. Ariel swam faster toward the sea witch, determination firing in her eyes.

"No!" Ursula screamed, firing once more at Ariel. Once again, it was knocked back at her. The blast connected at her chest, causing Ursula to scream louder. Seconds later, she stopped screaming. She looked down to see the sword jammed in her chest.

"This is for my father," Ariel whispered before releasing the sword. Ursula screamed at her loudest before black smoke engulfed her. Soon, everything began to fade away. All that remained was the crown and the trident. As if it were planned, the crown fell upon Triton's head and the trident in one of his hands. Ariel swam over, feeling sorrow as she ran her fingers gently across her father's face.

"When Chernabog has been defeated, then he will be restored," a familiar voice said. Ariel slowly turned to face Yen Sid, who appeared to be floating in the water. Yet he appeared as though he was outside of time and space itself. "I have released the locks on the others and they will be able to breathe underwater," he added as splashes were heard above. The others began to float down to meet them.

"Talk about nice time," Simba said, unsure of what to think being underwater and able to speak.

"I don't know, it might have been nicer if he had gotten here before we were swallowed," Helga shot back.

Stitch was in a frantic state of panic before Amelia quickly grabbed him. "I take it the recovery is coming along nicely," she said to the master.

"In a way," he said. "The same can be said for Chernabog. I cannot transport you all back to the ship. It would take too much of the energy I am still recovering. I can transport you to a place for a small resting period until my apprentice returns from an errand I sent him on."

"As long as it doesn't involve being digested by a large sea mammal, I'm in," Helga nodded.

"Very well," the master said. He waved his fingers and began to mutter. Moments later, everyone was engulfed in a flash of light. When the light faded, the six looked around there surroundings. For Helga, it was all too familiar.

"Wait, no!" Helga's eyes widened enormously. "We have to get out of here now!" she said already taking a few steps back.

"What?" Simba asked, joined by the others with confused looks. "What's the problem with this place?"

"Did I ask if anyone had any questions or did I say let's move?!" Helga insisted without pause.

"Well, we would like to know before we actually do," Amelia said, arching her eyebrows. "What is--"

She was caught off when a series of people surrounded them, spears raised toward them. Robin quickly pulled out a few arrows, until he noticed flying vehicles above them. "What the devil..." he muttered.

Helga unsheathed the sword at her hip as she narrowed her eyes. "Explanation enough for you?" she muttered.

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

---

"Yen Sid said that we would rest here until his apprentice returned," Robin said. "Yet the minute we arrive, you start saying we should leave and then a bunch of masked warriors appear, more than willing to attack us. We need to know now. What the hell is going on here?"

"I think you summed up the situation yourself rather nicely," Helga shot back sarcastically. "I don't care what the rest of you decide to do, but I'm getting out of here like I said in the first place," she added raising the sword in her hand.

"You're not going any where, Helga Sinclair," a familiar voice rang.

Helga's lips curled in a sneer as she turned to the voice. "Just watch me, princess."

The Atlantean Queen looked very unhappy to see the blonde woman alive and apparently well. Queen Kidagakash griped her spear harder than before as the mere sight of the woman made her blood boil. "I don't know how in the name of the Gods you survived the volcano explosion," she hissed, "but rest assure I won't let you do so again."

"Too bad you don't have a choice in the matter," Helga shot back before quickly sheathing her sword and grabbing onto the spear of one of the men surrounding them, flinging him into another in an effort to clear herself a path.

"Blast it all," Amelia thought to herself, "she's going to get us all killed whether she knows it or not." As the Atlateans began to attack, the others fought back. Kida stood in place, watching all that was happening. All of a sudden, the sound of thunder echoed all around everyone stopped in place.

"Enough!" the commanding voice of Yen Sid spoke. "This useless fight shall come to an end, or I shall end it the hard way." Yen Sid slowly appeared behind Kida, holding in his right hand a large staff.

Kida's eyes shot wide open upon seeing who spoke. "The... the master of masters..." she whispered.

As the others drew back, Helga seized the opportunity and turned to make a break for it. The rest of the group didn't matter. They would know about her past soon enough and they'd probably be more than willing to turn her over to the restless natives.

"Helga!" the master commanded. "I would not dare run, if I were you. Especially since every path you ever know that led in and out of Atlantis has been affected by the balance disruption. Though the city and her civilians were untouched, everything else outside has. I doubt you would get far before running into a literal dead end."

Helga stopped in place without turning around, clenching her fists. "At least then I'll have a fighting chance," she replied.

"A fighting chance as what?" he said, more calm and soft than before. "What good would it serve you if you cannot escape. Especially now that there is no land mass that would lead to the surface. No ship to escape through the waters that have engulfed the entire city."

"If you know all that, why the hell did you bring me here?" Helga spun around, furry blazing in her eyes.

"Because this is the only place I could bring you to," he said. "I have not recovered enough to transport you any where else. This city was the closest from Monstro that I could possibly bring you will all that I have recovered. My apprentice will come to retrieve all of you. But until then, you must stay here."

"Wha-What do you mean?" Kida said in shock. "We deserve to hold her prisoner, yet you speak as though you are in need of her. What could you possibly want from this woman, master of masters? She has wronged us from the minute she stepped foot into the city!"

"What?" Ariel gasped.

Helga folded her arms feigning disinterest.

"I am in great need of her, Queen of Atlantis," Yen Sid said. "She is essential and no other can take her place. I am sorry to say to you, yet Helga Sinclair cannot be sidetracked from what she must do regardless of what she has done. I know it is against your better judgment, Queen of Atlantis, but she must rest along with her companions. They have had a long journey thus far and it shall only be more dangerous ahead. I trust you will heed my words, for I am needed elsewhere." And with that, the master of masters disappeared from sight.

Kida looked back to Helga. Her fist griped so hard it seemed as though she was about to pierce the palm of her hand. "I wish I could ignore his commands," she said between clinched teeth. "But I cannot. He has served Atlantis well and we are indebted to him. But if you even try to harm my people ever again, I will personally see to it that you never leave our imprisonment ever." She then spoke to her people in their native tongue. They were genuinely confused and bitter at their queen's command, but did so regardless. Soon, the six were left alone.

Robin stared at Helga. "Helga," he began. "I want to know. What did you do here to cause those people great grief?"

"It's not really important," Helga shrugged turning away again. "Everything she said is absolutely true. She has no reason to trust me and neither do any of you."

"You're right," Robin said, his eyes narrowed. "I have no reason to trust you. Not any more." Robin then turned and walked away. Stitch following with various growls at Helga.

Ariel looked at Helga with anger. "You're no worse than the evil we've been fighting," she said before storming off.

Amelia sighed in frustration. "We can't do this," she yelled at the others, going off after them. "We need to stick together. And we certainly cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves." She continued to speak, but she was too far off for any other word to be heard.

Simba remained silent the entire time. Moments after Amelia left, he sighed and sat in place. He looked at Helga with a sense of pity.

"What?" Helga fairly growled. "You'd better hurry and catch up with them."

"Why should I?" he said as though it were a thoughtful response. "Do you think I'm in agreement with the others and distrust you?"

"If you're not, you should be," Helga scoffed.

"Remember what the master said when we all first got together in his mystical plane?" he said.

"That was a long time ago and you may remember, I had a lot on my mind, like not dying," Helga replied drolly.

"You asked him why you should trust him," Simba said. "He said, 'Do you really need trust?'"

Helga stayed silent for a long moment. "I was wrong then. I never should have trusted him or anyone else. Trust is the most important thing you can have and the most often unrewarded."

"He also said, 'To trust is to believe in one that they will do as you expect them to and deliver on their word,'" Simba said. "He also said, 'You of all should know that trust can very easily be masked and false.' If this is the case, than how can it be the most important thing you could have?"

"Just because it's important doesn't mean I believe in it," Helga replied with a condescending look. "It's like the Easter Bunny or Santa Claus. People need to believe in it, they enjoy the fantasy, but that doesn't make it real."

"Why is it so important if you don't believe in it?" he asked.

"This is ridiculous, I'm arguing with a reject from a petting zoo," Helga muttered in frustration. "Because it can get you in a lot of trouble if you're not careful, that's why!"

"Then how do you know that you're being careful with how you use your trust?" he said.

"You don't know," Helga shook her head. "Usually not until it's too late and what good does it do you then? The only thing you can do is not take unnecessary risks and right now, for you, that risk is me. For all you know, I could just bring you the same trouble I brought these people. Can you really honestly say you can afford to take that risk?"

"Maybe I don't have a choice," Simba said. "Neither one of us asked to be one of the twelve to stop Chernabog, but we are. Yen Sid said that each one of us is essential. Without either of us, the game is over and Chernabog wins. Obviously there is something about you that will help us succeed in what we have to do. Can I afford the risk? Yes. I can. I must. We're in this together, regardless."

"Personally, I think Yen Sid made a mistake, but it was a mistake that saved my life, so I wasn't going to argue," Helga bushed the stray hair out of her eyes. "You may as well know right now, I have nothing to lose in all of this. You saw what happened back there. That is what I have to look forward to when this is all over."

Simba couldn't help but grin. "Maybe that's why you're one of the twelve," he said. "You have nothing to lose. That makes you a threat to Chernabog."

"Hardly," Helga scoffed. "I don't have anything to gain, either."

"Perhaps there is," Simba said. "Who said Yen Sid would send you back here if we succeed?"

"Who said they wouldn't track me down anyhow?" Helga arched her eyebrow. "It really doesn't matter. I don't have anywhere to go back to, not anymore."

"Has anyone ever told you to try and think on the positive things for a change?" he grinned.

"Yeah, they did, and one of them's dead and the other tried to kill me so do you have any other brilliant words of wisdom?" Helga stared back, almost in a challenging way.

"Probably two," he said as he got up and began to walk away. "Hakuna Matata."

Helga quirked her head at an odd angle. "And this is why people keep lions as rugs," she muttered under her breath.

"Strange things happen when you grow up with outcasts like a meerkat and a warthog," he chuckled. "And it means no worries." After that, he was gone.

"No worries, yeah, right," Helga muttered to herself. " You and Santorini would have gotten along great together." She looked up at the edge of the city. Hopeless or not, it was more appealing than waiting around in in this stifling mess. By now, she was sure the princess had given them all the full story, or if not, the king had. Either way, she was just as bad off as she had been two years ago before Yen Sid showed up. One thing nagged at her, though. She was curious as to what had become of Rourke and the others. Really, she didn't hold a grudge against them, there wasn't anything personal in it, but Rourke... Well, he wasn't here, that was for sure or the princess would have mentioned it.

She sat down on a bit of stone trying to figure out what to do next when she looked up and saw something floating up in the sky. It couldn't be, but... it was. The crystal Rourke had wanted so badly was floating high up on the air surrounded by floating stones as it had in the dark underground cavern.

"How was I to know the thing was real?" she muttered. "Just like the Tooth Fairy..."

---

"I can feel it," The Horned King whispered. "It is so close, I could feel it in my hands. It truly is a wondrous day, servant of Chernabog. And now, you shall do as you wish. For your diversion shall allow me to claim hold of The Black Cauldron. And you may cause this civilization to finally be extinct."

The Firebird grinned as his eyes began to glow.

---

"Now more than I ever I want to get this thing over with," Robin muttered as he watched Helga approach them. "I wish that apprentice was here so we could get out of this damp place."

"Calm down, Mr. Hood," Amelia rolled her eyes. "You've been ranting for the past hour and it really has done nothing in our current state. We still have the matter of finding the others, releasing the lock upon them, await the rebirth of The Spring Sprite, and weaken Chernabog."

"How exactly are we suppose to weaken him?" Ariel asked.

Stitch began to speak in a babble that only Amelia could understand. She just shook her head in frustration.

"I think we're forgetting something," Simba said. "There's the matter of those in alliance with Chernabog."

Helga hung back at a distance. Really, she didn't know why she was even coming back, but it probably was better to stay with them long enough to get back to the surface safely, then find a good opportunity to slip away. Yen Sid was just being dramatic, they didn't need her.

"I think we really need to think seriously about that firebird," Simba continued. "I don't think he's done yet."

"Do we even know he's still alive after what happened?" Ariel asked.

"You can't be too sure of everything," Simba replied. "He could very well be on the move."

"Make that right over our heads," Amelia said. The others looked to see The Firebird rise in full form, screeching in flame and ash.

"Well my day is now complete," Helga muttered to herself.

"We got to get moving," Simba said. "That thing is practically lava. He'll destroy everything he touches."

"Not to mention the civilians," Robin said. "We have to save everyone and quickly."

"Get them to the palace!" Helga shouted, raising a hand to block the falling ash. "If nothing else, there's a cavern underground that should be able to withstand most of this." Of course, she had no idea how many people could safely fit down there, but they didn't have many options.

As if forgetting all that has happened everyone began to do what Helga said. The Firebird began to run through various regions of the city, causing everyone to scatter. The scattering forced Helga to head into an area deep within the city, which surprisingly remained untouched by The Firebird. For it was here where The Horned King found The Black Cauldron.

"You!" The Horned King said, as he laid his hands upon The Black Cauldron. "The woman of the twelve, I believe. Well then, I shall make sure you do not interfere in my plans." The Horned King then withdrew his sword and aimed it at Helga.

"I could care less about your plans, but I am sick and tired of everyone trying to kill me today!" Helga growled drawing her own sword.

"Oh, do not worry, my dear," he said. "After today, you won't hear another peep about it. You won't even hear anything at all." He swung, clashing swords with Helga.

Helga spun around quickly on her back foot and ducked out of the way of the sword coming at her head. Moving quickly again, she lunged forward trying to take him off guard.

The Firebird continued his rampage of chaos and destruction. The grin on his face as apparent as ever, destroy everything that is life. Suddenly, he stopped in place. He began to motion as though he had something caught in his throat. All turned their attention to see what this could be. A light appeared from his chest and he began to panic. He screeched and dove into one of the walls, putting a stop to his destruction of the city.

The Horned King turned back to Helga and smiled. "We shall continue this, my dear," he said. "I'm not through with you yet. Where ever you go, I shall find you." He laughed as smoke appeared before him and The Black Cauldron. Seconds later, they were gone.

Helga stared after him catching her breath for a few moments before slamming her fist into a large stone pillar. She was so sick of all of this! "No, it's not over," she muttered standing up again. She was through letting fate mess with her life.   
She turned back the way she had come to see if she could find the others, of course with her luck, she'd probably get blamed for this, too.

"Look who finally showed up," Ariel muttered. "About time, too. Mickey wouldn't brings us back to the ship until he was sure you were safe."

"Calm down, Ariel," Simba said. "It looks as though Helga had a little run in."

"But of course, you wouldn't be concerned at all about that, would you?" Helga snapped back. "Believe me, I'll be just as glad to leave this place as anyone."

"Come on, guys," Mickey said with a nervous chuckle. "We still need to find the others before Chernabog regains his strength." With a wave of his hand, magical dust appeared before the six and soon they all disappeared from the city of Atlantis.

---

The Firebird breathed heavily before calming down. It wasn't happening. It couldn't happen. Not now. Not when he was so close to killing the others. His time was running short. He need to act quickly. He need to consult his master. The master would know what to do. He would be able to figure how to prevent The Spring Sprite from being reborn.

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

---

Lilo continued to rummage through the various bottles in the galley, hoping to look for something that she could tolerate. She paid little attention to when her arm knocked a small bottle down, spilling the contents within into a bottle of rum. Moments had passed after the spill stopped pouring into the bottle when Helga appeared.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Helga muttered half-heartedly.

"Coffee helps me sleep," she said, her attention still in her search.

"I know what helps me sleep and it's not coffee," Helga replied grabbing a bottle of rum off the table. "Nice of the dearly departed captain to make sure we were fully stocked."

"How come adults like to drink that stuff?" Lilo asked curiously.

"It helps us not think as much," Helga muttered taking a swig.

Lilo looked through some more bottles before turning around to ask Helga something. That question came to halt for a moment. She took her camera, that hung around her neck on a strap, positioned herself on the counter and then took a picture. The polaroid ejected the picture almost immediately and she grabbed the photograph to look at it.

"What in the world did you do that for?" Helga asked rubbing her eyes from the bright flash.

"I like your ears," Lilo said, watching the picture develop.

Helga tilted her head staring blankly at the strange little girl. Lilo hopped off the counter and showed the photograph to Helga as it finished being developed.

"What in the...something's wrong with your camera," Helga muttered taking another drink. "There's something on the lense."

Lilo then walked over and pulled on what became Helga's tail.

"Stop that," Helga said grabbing the tail out of the little girls hand. "Honestly, don't you kn..." her voice trailed off sharply as she did a double take. "What is...just what the..." she bit her tongue remembering Lilo was there. "What has that wizard done now?"

Lilo took a step back and held the camera back up. "It's not everyday you see someone shrinking," she said as she took to the photo.

"What...?" Helga looked around in surprise to see that the little girl was right. Either that, or everything else was growing. Nearly in a panic, she reached out for the table to steady herself, only to be left dangling precariously from it.

"I wonder if the cat lady would like this," Lilo said as she walked off with the photograph in hand.

"Wait!" Helga shouted still dangling after the retreating figure, though it was probably barely more than a squeak at this point. "Great," she hissed trying to pull herself up onto the table top. Several other explicatives also escaped her mouth now that she was at liberty to do so.

"Master of masters or not, he's going down," Helga grumbled ash she carefully picked her way back down to the floor. "If I ever reach him," she added staring up at the tall set of stairs leading on deck. Muttering a few more choice words, she jumped for the first ledge to pull herself up.

As Helga climbed the set of stairs, Lilo had shown everyone the pictures of Helga turning into a mouse. The others quickly went to the doorway to meet the transformed Helga, most of them snickering whereas Ariel and Marian thought she was adorable.

"Out of my way," Helga hissed, "or I'll bite your kneecaps off. Where is that damned wizard?"

"I'm sorry to say," Amelia said in-between her snickering. "But I'm afraid we haven't had a visit from any of the sages since Mickey brought us back to the ship."

"How did you come upon this happening, Lilo?" Robin asked as he chuckled along.

"I was looking for something to drink and then she came down and started drinking this bottle and then she turned into a mouse," Lilo said. Stitch laughed uncontrollably.

"That's it fuzzy," Helga growled launching herself at Stitch.

"Calm down, Helga," Simba said, his paw upon her tail. "You know Stitch would only try to eat you."

"Not if I got him first," Helga murmured trying to pull her tail out from under Simba's paw.

Still snickering, Simba pulled Helga up by the tail. "Look," he said, "since Merlin is not here, we probably need to investigate how this happened."

Helga folded her arms, pursing her lips as she dangled in midair.

"She's just so cute," Ariel said. "I think wearing the pirate costume made her even cuter than when Merlin turned her into a mouse the last time." Marian giggled along.

"I'll show you cute," Helga exclaimed as she reached for her sword, but her hand came into contact with nothing. It was then she remembered she had taken it off before heading down to the galley. "Can this day possibly get any worse?" she muttered holding her head in her hand.

They went down into the galley with Simba holding Helga's tail with his mouth. Through examination, Amelia discovered the empty bottle that had a sticker of a mouse silhouette upon it. "Looks like we found the answer," she said. "Lilo might have accidentally spilled this over while looking for something."

"Would you be so kind as to put me down for just a moment?" Helga asked Simba in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"I think I have a good idea what might happen if I do," he said, transferring her from his mouth to his paw. "Something not very nice to Lilo."

"What ever makes you say that?" Helga feigned an innocent tone.

"Call it a hunch," Simba chuckled.

"Look at what she did to me!" Helga shouted completely frustrated. "Just what am I supposed to do now?"

"Guess we'll have to wait for ol' Merlin to arrive," Robin chuckled.

"That's right, laugh it up dog boy," Helga glared.

"That's fox boy, mouse girl," Robin laughed.

"That's mouse woman to you," Helga said, once again struggling to pull her tail free.

"Whoa, take it easy, Helga," Simba chuckled. "I'll put you down in a minute. But not while you're surrounded by those you would love to hurt badly."

"I wouldn't say 'hurt badly', per say," Helga grumbled. "More like maim... just a little."

---

"I present to you, The Black Cauldron" The Horned King announced, laying the object before Chernabog. "The Firebird and I have recovered this magnificent prize in tribute to you and your destined claim to rule all."

"A fitting tribute, indeed," Chernabog said. "You shall command The Cauldron Born and prepare them for battle. In the meantime, I want the twelve dead. And why has this not been so, Maleficent?"

"It is getting rather difficult to just simply kill them off," she answered. "The six released from my possession have done well to avoid death, as the princess has proven against Ursula. If what The Horned King described is correct, your servant shall need to be focused if he is to prevent the rebirth from taking place."

"And what of the five under your possession?" Chernabog said. "Why have they not been killed yet?"

"It has to do with their surroundings," Maleficent said. "It is causing a little bit if disruption with my concentration. Jafar said he would look into one involving the thief, though I have yet to receive word from him. What exactly he is doing I am not sure."

"All it takes is a simple death and yet you say it is complicated?" Chernabog said, irritated. "All you simply have to do is push them off a cliff into a river of sharp rocks. How could that be so difficult?"

"You try convincing a tiger that his brain-captive should be dead and not kept as a living trophy?" Maleficent said. "Or how about that Queen of Hearts and her ridicules shows of self-tribute."

"Just get rid of them," Chernabog said. "I may be growing stronger, but they continue to remain a threat. Just kill one of them for all that matters. Without all twelve they shall parish. I am frustrated, Maleficent, that you have yet to deliver on your assurance to kill at least one."

"I am working on it," she hissed.

---

"Are you sure about leaving Ariel and Stitch on the ship?" Robin asked.

"We don't really need Ariel for the most part," Simba said, "especially in this kind of environment. And Stitch would only destroy everything that walks into his path."

"And for a creature like him in a jungle like this, we don't want to take such a chance," Amelia said. "Any more questions, Robin?"

"Yeah," he said. "Why is Helga along for the ride?"

"I'd like to say it was for the scenery, but I think it was more because the overgrown house cat was afraid to leave me alone with them," Helga muttered back. Actually it worked out well for her. It got her to dry land and first chance she got, she was out of there and going to track down that wizard on her own.

"Well, it seems rather convenient to have a path," Amelia said. "It might actually take us to whomever it is we run into."

"The sooner the better," Simba said. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Well, you're not exactly a jungle cat, Simba," Robin chuckled.

"Just because you're a forest creature doesn't mean you're an expert in the jungle yourself," Simba grinned.

"Well I do know about jungles and this is too easy," Helga muttered looking around with a cautious eye. "The only paths are between villages, ports or bases, not just into the middle of the jungle for no reason."

They continued to walk down the path until they saw a very large opening surrounded by water. They looked to see that in the center was a cage. Inside the cage was Tarzan.

"Well, this might be easier than before," Amelia said. "Hello! Tarzan!" No answer. "Can you hear me?" Still no answer. Amelia narrowed her eyes. "Robin, I think there's something wrong with Tarzan."

Robin took a step forward and looked. "He doesn't appear to be moving," he said. "He's alive, I think. He's just... drooling."

"Drooling?" Simba said. "What does that mean?"

"If you ask me, I think the possession is leaving him brain dead," Amelia said. "We're going to have to get him out of there." Amelia and Robin immediately jumped into the water, which was up to their waist, when a fence shot out of the ground before Simba.

"Should have seen that coming," Robin said. "A nice little trap to keep us inside and not let us out. Normally I'd scale it, but that thing is littered with various spikes both big and small. I wonder why there's a keyhole, though. Simba, do you think you can break it down?"

"I doubt it," Simba said. "It came out of the ground, so I'm guessing it's connected to the roots. Guys, you're going to need Helga for this one."

"Just great," Robin said. "She just so happened to be small enough to fit through and possibly mess with the keyhole."

"Knock it off, Robin," Amelia said. "Helga are you up to this?" Simba turned to face Helga, when he noticed she was gone.

Helga pulled herself over the large roots in her path. "This would be a lot easier if I was my right size," she said to herself as she stopped under a large leaf to catch her breath. She took a second to try and get bearing on her direction before striking out again. A little of her felt bad for just leaving the others, but they would be better off in the end. At least they wouldn't be fighting amongst themselves.

Just then, a paw slammed upon her tail. "Damnit, Simba, just let it go, alright?" Helga growled as she turned around, but the purring breath wasn't coming from Simba.

"My, my, what have we here?" the tiger said with a grin. "A rather feisty little thing, isn't she."

Helga held her breath. even as a human, a tiger was nothing to sneeze and from this angle... it looked a lot more problematic. "Look, I'm not really in the mood, so I would suggest you just move your paw right now and we'll just pretend like this didn't happen," Helga tried, stretching up to her full height which unfortunately at the moment, wasn't much.

"Well, now," the tiger chuckled. "Aren't we the brave little thing. A mouse telling a tiger to just let her go and pretend it never happened. Especially when she asks a tiger who is not only hungry, but rather enjoys the tasty meal of mouse a la carte." He chuckled some more as he picked her up by the tail.

"When I get to my right size again, I'm going to come back here and make a throw rug out of you!" Helga shouted.

The tiger began to laugh. "Oh my, that tickles very much," he laughed, refusing to release her. He waved her about, causing her to release her bite. "You're not a mouse. That's the biggest laugh I had ever had in quite a long time, missy. Now, before I quickly put an end to your little pathetic life, allow me to introduce myself. I am Shere Khan, ruler of this jungle. Whatever I say goes, whether you like it or not. And you, my dear, shall be sleeping very comfortably in the confines of my stomach."

"When I get to my right size again, I'm going to come back here and make a throw rug out of you!" Helga shouted.

Shere Khan continued to laugh. "Oh my gracious, my dear," he said, "you truly are the great comedian. Your right size," he laughed some more, rolling on his back and still gripping on Helga's tail. "I must say, my dear, I wish I could keep you just for my pure amusement. But I'm afraid I'm getting rather hungry and there's nothing more satisfying than a mouse." He opened his mouth and began to slowly lower her into it.

Helga scrambled trying to find something to grab hold of. After everything she had been through, she was not going to die as an entree for some circus reject. Unfortunately, the more she struggled, the more she came to realize there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly, a force slammed into Shere Khan. Through his rolling, his grip on Helga was released. Helga rolled onto her shoulder as she hit the ground and jumped to her feet to see what had happened. "Simba..."

"I'll trade you for him if you deal with the predicament I left," Simba said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Helga asked as she ran to stand behind him.

"Amelia and Robin got themselves in a bit of trouble back at the pond where we found Tarzan," he said, watching Shere Khan slowly get to his feet. "There is a fence that's keeping them from getting out. Robin can't scale it because it's got a lot of spikes. I couldn't break it down because it's deep within the roots. But there is a keyhole and you're small enough to get to it and mess with it."

"And I should help them why?" Helga returned. "Let fox boy get himself out of his own mess. He'd do the same to me given the chance."

"Not when they're being chased around by two alligators," Simba added.

"I'm still not impressed," Helga sighed checking her nails. "He would have given throw-rug over there the steak sauce to wash me down with."

"Helga, please," Simba said as Shere Khan got to his feet. "I did a favor and saved your life. The least you could do is help me out by helping them in return."

Helga narrowed her eyes. "Fine, for you then, not for him. Which way are they?"

"Go straight behind me and find two dead trees," Simba whispered. "Turn left onto the path and you'll find the fence. And hurry, I don't know how long I can hold him off before he comes after you."

Helga picked up the pace after that last remark. "Two dead trees," she muttered to herself as she ran. "Like I can see two trees at once at this size." She finally found her way back to path and pushed herself even faster now that she didn't have to crawl over things in her way. "I guess this must be the place," she said coming to a dead stop in front of a large and intricate obstruction. "Anyone alive in there?" she called out.

"I told you she would come," Amelia yelled. "Helga, climb the fence and unlock the keyhole, quickly. We're having a hard enough time dealing with these alligators!"

"She actually showed up," Robin muttered. "I'm impressed. But where's Simba?"

"Simba's taking care of a throw-rug," Helga called back as she began to climb.

"A lion and a mouse," Shere Khan said, circling Simba. "Sounds to me like some ridicules story those humans tell their children. Now why would you go and place yourself in a dilemma you cannot possibly escape from."

"Maybe it is because of who I am," Simba said. "Someone who is willing to do just that for a friend."

"Friend, eh?" Shere Khan laughed. "Well then, I'll just have to pass on what a dear friend you are just before I eat her." With that, he leaped at Simba. The two began to fight, clawing at one another and pushing at one another in the hopes of gaining the upper hand. Very early, Simba knew the tiger was stronger than him. But he couldn't let that weigh on him heavily. He needed to move with his feet and find a way to outsmart his opponent.

"I usually don't have a problem with picking locks," Helga called out in frustration, "but I've never had to do it from the inside!" She sat with her back pressed against the casing of the lock, her feet pressing with all or her strength against one of the gears. She pulled back and with a last effort, kicked the gear with everything she had left, causing it to fly loose.

"Grab Tarzan!" Amelia yelled to Robin, who was on the other side of the pool and closest to Tarzan. "I'll attract these gators! Helga, I will be indebted to you if you would so kindly as to perform a deed for me."

"What's that?" Helga asked warily.

"I see a rope hanging from the door you just opened," she called. "Get to it and when I reach land jump for me so I can pull on the rope. If we can time this right, we can use the door to trap these gators!"

Helga caught sight of the rope the captain was talking about. "I'm on it," she called back.

Simba slammed hard against the ground. He coughed as he slowly pushed himself up. Shere Khan was breathing just as heavily as he paced slowly around the lion. "You're a very worthy opponent indeed, lion," the tiger said. "But my patience has been wasted. It ends now."

Simba caught sight of Shere Khan making for a lunge. Simba fell back and timed it just right to push his feet into the tiger's gut, flipping him over. Shere Khan slammed against a tree. As he feel to the ground, his head crashed upon a rock. Simba rolled slowly, groaning a little from all the scars and pain upon him to look at his fallen opponent. The tiger was not moving.

"Three..." Amelia said through her teeth as she ran at full speed. "Two... One... HELGA, NOW!"

"Here goes nothing," Helga muttered as she jumped, rope in hand.

Amelia leaped and grabbed the rope. With all her strength and weight, she pulled as hard as she could as she slid upon the ground. Her hands to each side of Helga. The alligators crashed into the door with so much force that they bent it. When the dust was cleared. The gators had knocked the door off, only to be wrapped completely around it. They couldn't move an inch even with all their might.

Amelia laughed a little. "Well now," she said. "That is certainly something I hope not to do again."

"Believe me, there's a lot of things I've found I'd rather not do again," Helga sighed. She tried to dust herself off and looked up suddenly. "Simba's not back yet..." she realized aloud. "We have to go back for him..." As she turned, Simba slammed against the ground right in front of her and groaned in pain. "Someone get over here!" she said as she hurried over to him in a tone of concern that surprised even herself. He was very much worse for wear, that much she could see.

"My God, Simba what happened?" Amelia said. Robin appeared on land with Tarzan on his back, but slowly laid him down upon seeing Simba.

"Just... just get me on the ship..." Simba managed, cracking a grin. "I'll... I'll be fine..."

"You heard him!" Helga insisted. God, what she wouldn't give for Sweet right now. She looked around realizing they were going to have to carry Tarzan, too. If they couldn't figure out something quick and that was too much for just Amelia and Robin.

Amelia looked at the others. "Robin, get Tarzan back to the ship," she said. "You're the fastest and he doesn't seem to be hampering your speed. I'll do as much as I can carrying Simba. When Tarzan's on the ship, get back here and--"

She was cut off upon the sound of a tiger's roar. Everyone looked in the direction to see Shere Khan running toward them one second and then pushing off the ground the next. He was inches away from Amelia when a force knocked him sideway and the screams of a man was heard. Shere Khan slowly shook himself back up to see Tarzan standing before him with a stick in hand. The man growled like the tiger as they began pacing one another.

"What the hell just happened?" Helga looked around confused.

"It... it appears... Tarzan's... awake..." Simba smiled.

Tarzan and Shere Khan leaped into action with Tarzan connecting blows against the tiger. The tiger growled as he leaped for the man. Tarzan grinned as he caught Shere Khan and held him up. The tiger slashed at the man to no avail before Tarzan threw him. Shere Khan let out a scream upon getting impaled against a broken fence post. Shere Khan slowly looked upon his foes before all became blurry. He dropped his head into the water before life was taken away.

Helga let out an involuntary shutter. It wasn't as if he hadn't deserved it, but still, it wasn't the most pleasant of sights.

Tarzan looked down upon the injured Simba and then slowly lifted him up, making only a minor gorilla grunt. "Got your back, Simba," he chuckled.

"Yeah..." Simba chuckled back. "Thanks..."

"We better hurry," Helga started to hurry as much as her tiny legs would allow.

"That I can agree upon," Amelia said, scooping Helga up in her hand as she made a run for it. Tarzan and Robin followed, with Tarzan showing amazing speed while lift Simba on his back. They quickly made their way to the ship and Simba was brought into the stateroom. Soon, they were off sailing again and Simba was being treated to.

Moments passed and Robin stared out into the distance. He noticed Helga near by and then sighed. "Helga," he started. "Whether or not you helped us on your own free will... Thanks..."

"Don't flatter yourself fox boy," Helga replied glancing at the door to the stateroom. "You had nothing to do with it. I did it as a favor for Simba."

"Even still," Robin said. "Guess I kind of judge you a little too quickly. I mean, you're not all that bad. You still have a heart."

Helga glared back. "You're kind of new at this compliment thing, aren't you?" she muttered. "Besides your wrong, it's nothing like that, I just owed him a favor and I don't leave my debts unpaid."

Robin grinned. "If you say so," he said. He got up and walked down to the galley with the grin still on his face.

Helga went back over to the door of the stateroom and sat down to wait for word. It wasn't that she was worried really... no, she just wanted to make sure he hadn't been seriously hurt on her account.

"Don't even think about going out there on the next one, Simba," Amelia said with a light laugh. "I'd hate to think you would get yourself beat up countless times just for the sake of saving everyone."

Simba chuckled. "Yeah, well, I'm that kind of person," he said. "Guess you can say I'm making up for the time I spent thinking only of myself."

"Any one would have reacted the same way in that kind of situation, Simba," Amelia said. "You were only a cub."

"I know, I know," Simba said. "I should stop beating myself up for my actions. What's done is done."

"Well then, fearless leader," Amelia said. "Since you're staying on the ship for the next one, who is going to stay with you. I'm sure Ariel will be one of them."

"Probably," Simba sighed. "Well, Tarzan would be a perfect replacement in terms of strength. See if you can ask Helga if she could stay on board."

"Just so she won't run off again?" Amelia asked.

"Nah, just for the company," Simba said. "As much as I like the others, I rather enjoy talking to someone who gives it to me straight and simple, even if most of what she says isn't positive."

Helga watched the sun dip in the sky a bit as she waited by the door. It didn't matter, it wasn't as if she had anywhere else to be and at least here, she wasn't likely to get stepped on.

---

Jafar smiled as he looked upon what was once the proud city of Agrabah. He was now the ruler of the city, thanks to the balance disruption. This was exactly what he wanted and he could not ask for anything more. He laughed as he seated himself in his throne. His mood was interrupted for a moment upon hearing heavy breathing. He then saw the figure of Iago appearing, his feet clutched to an object.

"Ah, Iago," Jafar said. "So nice to see you. It has been two years, I believe."

"Yeah, two stinkin' years!" Iago yelled as he landed on the floor, breathing heavily. "But I delivered, didn't I? I got you the stinkin' lamp!"

"Oh, what a shame," Jafar said. "I figured you would have known by now. I rule Agrabah now. And I did it without some lamp. I have no need for it now."

Iago dropped his jaw upon hearing this. "What?!" he said. "But, I flew what seemed like half-way across this stupid world and I deliver the lamp to you only for you to say, 'Oh, I have no need for it now.' Just because you rule Agrabah?!"

"Exactly," Jafar said. "Toss it somewhere, for me. Probably in some bottomless pit, for all I care. In fact, I have no further service for you."

"But Jafar..."

"Enough, Iago," Jafar said. "I am the ruler and I have made my command. And my command is final. I don't need you any more. Away with you!"

Iago opened his mouth, but didn't say a word. Instead, he narrowed his eyes, grabbed the lamp and flew off. Once outside the presence of Jafar, he began muttering explicative words.

"Lousy Jafar..." was among his mutters. "Served him all these years... spent two years find this dumb lamp... doesn't want it any more..." He was outside the city when he finally landed.

"Well this is just peachy," he said aloud. "You'd think the guy would take it as a trophy as opposed to just throwing it away. I spend two years finding you so that you could have this stupid lamp, you selfish bastard!" He stopped and then slowly turned to the lamp. "Say... he doesn't want the lamp any more. That may actually be a good thing. Because now I can make three wishes of my own. Jafar, you're going to wish you never got rid of me..."

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

---

"You seem to be getting better now, Simba," Ariel said, picking up the empty cups in her tray. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Simba said. He watched her smile as she stepped out of the stateroom and closed the door. Simba sighed, gently placing his head upon the pillow. He had never felt such a thing before. "It sounded to me like you were very concerned when I flopped down in front of you like I did, Helga," he grinned.

"I was just concerned you had put this whole thing at risk doing something stupid," Helga replied from where sat examining a long stick-pin for defense possibilities.

Simba lightly chuckled. "Say what you want," he said. "Of course, I'd do it again if I had to."

"I gave you more credit than that," Helga glared. "You're not invincible you know. You can't go on putting yourself on the line just to help out the rest of the world."

"It just... helps me out better..." he said. "It kind of helps me sooth the guilt I shouldn't have."

"There's no point in guilt," Helga answered sticking the pin point down into the wood. "Who does it serve? No one, it just eats away at you if you let it."

"Well, it's kinda hard to forget when you were only a child," he said.

"You just haven't given it a good try," Helga said coming closer.

"Whenever the dream becomes a nightmare, it's always the same," Simba said. "The sight of my father dying is never an easy thing to let go."

"Death is a part of life," Helga sighed. "It's never fair and it's never easy to deal with, but there's no point to dwelling on it. If you do, it's like you died yourself." Even as she spoke, she knew the hierocracy in her words. She had retreated far into herself when she found out Christopher was dead. It had taken her a while to find the drive to keep going, but she did.

"That's exactly what I've been feeling like, though," Simba said. "Even though I didn't do it, I always have this incredible guilt that I was the one who killed my father."

"But that's what I'm talking about," Helga replied. "You know you didn't do it, right? So what's the point in feeling guilty for something you didn't do?"

"It's because I believed it did do it," Simba said. "I was a child and believed it until I had grown up and confronted the murderer. As I was growing up, I always believed that I killed him."

"And because of that, you think it's fair to put yourself into danger so that other people might have to share some of that feeling of guilt if something happened to you?" Helga arched her eyebrow, her voice just a little harsh.

Simba arched his eyebrows. "You really were concerned, weren't you?" he said.

"No," Helga shot back quickly. "It was just a hypothetical situation."

Simba chuckled. "Well, I guess you can say it runs in the family," he said. "I am the ruler of my pride and it is my responsibility to protect them. I guess I'm just bringing over that idea of protecting you guys."

"Well, you shouldn't," Helga answered after a minute. "Didn't you say you had a family? What about them? How do you think they would feel if something happened to you?"

Simba grinned. "I asked my wife about that," he said. "She said, 'You born into a heritage of placing yourself in danger to protect those you care for. I don't ever want to lose you, but its a risk I took when I married you. If I have to move on should you pass then that is what I will do.'"

"Yeah, well, not everyone's as gracious," Helga muttered. There was a long silence before she spoke again. "I hated my husband for dying on me."

"How did it happen?" he asked.

"Damned if I know," Helga replied studying the ring on her finger. "He went out on what was supposed to be some routine mission. Something happened and he saved the rest of his squad, but he never came home..."

"Then how do you know he's dead?" Simba asked curiously.

"That was over eight years ago now," Helga nodded. " If he was still alive, he would have come home by now. They said those that made it barely survived, but I still held out hope for awhile. I was being foolish," she added straightening up. "It doesn't do any good to hide from the reality of the situation. It's best to face it head on."

"Then why weren't you facing your responsibilities head on back in Atlantis?" he asked.

Every muscle in Helga's body tensed up. "Because I don't have a death wish, that's why," she shot back.

Simba arched his eyebrows. "What happened in Atlantis?" he asked.

Helga stayed silent for a minute looking towards the door. "What happened was a lesson in trust," she answered slowly.

"And how was that?" he asked.

"Did you notice that bright crystal that floated over the city?" Helga asked turning back towards him.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, we came down looking for it," Helga nodded. "Rourke found a picture of it in this old book and he was sure it was going to make us rich beyond our wildest dreams and let me tell you, I've had some wild dreams. Anyways," she went on, "we went down on an 'archeological' expedition to find it. But we hadn't counted on finding anyone living down there. It was supposed to be just a lot of rocks and crumbling buildings. We didn't count on the people..."

"And then everything went bad?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah it did," Helga muttered. "Rourke didn't care about the people. He still wanted to go through with it. He said they had no right to something they were just going to hide away, besides, after how many people we lost just getting there, we couldn't come back empty handed. I've been following his orders since I was seventeen. I really honestly trusted him. Thatch tried to tell us something about the people of the city being connected to that thing, but I didn't believe him. He tended to get a little excited at times.

"Well, I was wrong. We forced the princess to take us down to where the crystal had been hidden and the thing... I don't know what it did. There was this light and she just walked out on this lake. Right on it... and the crystal absorbed her or something and the next thing we knew, she WAS the crystal." Helga paused for a moment. "I don't believe in anything I can't explain, but right there, in that moment, I did."

Simba nodded, listening to every word. He could only imagine the kind of experience it was to go through something like that.

"Rourke wasn't phased in the least," Helga kept going, a bit of indignation in her voice. "He crated her up and was ready to leave, but half the crew decided to desert, some of them friends. They were just going to stay there even if it meant they were trapped there forever. I wasn't going to end up like Chris playing the noble hero and winding up dead because of it, besides, I trusted Rourke," she shook her head. "Anyways, long story short, we headed up the volcano shaft to reach the surface in this mechanical blimp, the others attacked and when we started loosing altitude, Rourke threw me over the side."

He nodded further, remembering when they were all first gathered she was injured. Yen Sid convinced her to allow Mickey to heal her.

"He was the only one growing up that took me seriously as a person, that saw more in me than just a girl or a woman, but really saw me as an equal, at least, I thought he did..." Helga muttered. "Do you know he had the nerve to tell me it was 'nothing personal'? Actually," she laughed suddenly, "I guess it wasn't for him, just me..." She brushed the fur out of her eyes before going on. "I don't know too much about what happened after that. After I came to on the ground, I shot my flare gun at the blimp and the hydrogen caught on fire. I think it was coming down, but that's when the blurred figure came. I think we can safely assume that everything worked out for the most part since we saw the Princess, but I have no idea what happened to Rourke, or Thatch, or anyone else for that matter."

Simba nodded after listening to all this. "Sounds to me like you were guilty by association," he said. "Doing only as you were told."

"No," Helga shook her head. "I made the conscious decision to follow him. I could have backed out at any time, but I didn't."

"And you didn't because you trusted him despite these second-guesses that were emerging?" he asked.

"I think that's what bothers me the most," Helga laughed slightly at her own foolishness. "If I had it to do over again, I'd probably still follow him. I never trusted anyone, like I trusted him, but you see," she added, "that's where trust gets you."

Simba nodded. "Well, I guess that's where everyone's personalities clash," he said. "The idea of if you could change what you done in the past."

"I don't look to change it," Helga replied in all seriousness. "Like I said, there's no point in wasting time or energy with guilt. I just thought maybe I could move past it. I was wrong. You're right, there's no running away from your problems. They always find you in the end."

Simba nodded. "I remember when I was living as an outcast," he said. "I then had some sense knocked into me that it was time to take up my responsibilities. I've got the bump to prove it. A wise person told me that I could either run from the past or learn from it."

"That's for damned sure," Helga muttered. "I learned my lesson. I don't trust anyone anymore. I rely on me and just me."

Simba chuckled. "If you say so," he said.

"And what's with this, 'if you say so' business?" Helga glared.

"If that is how you come to your conclusions, that's fine," he said. "It's your choice and no one else."

"That's right," Helga nodded folding her arms. She stayed silent for a good minute before looking back to him. "And if you even think of doing something stupid like you did back there again, I'll kill you myself."

"I can't make a promise to not do something stupid like that again," he chuckled.

"Well, don't say you haven't been warned," Helga cracked a slight grin in spite of herself.

---

Amelia stood by as the others, Tarzan, Robin, and Stitch, began sniffing through the snow covered surroundings. She would normally do the same, but the others were better trackers than she was. Soon, the three began to sniff from separate directions to one. Her eyes rose up as Tarzan began to speak in gorilla grunts.

"What do you smell?" she asked them.

"Various animals," Tarzan spoke. "They smell like one."

"Beast," Robin said. "He's been here recently. And we are upon his trail."

"Then we must approach quickly, but cautiously," Amelia nodded. "We do not know the extent of the possession, nor do we know the dangers that are about."

"I shall ask," Tarzan said, leaping from his position and into the trees. Stitch wanted to follow, but Robin pulled him back and shook his head.

"Tarzan is one with the animals, Stitch," Robin reminded him.

"We shall wait in hiding until he returns," Amelia said, looking around for a good resting spot.

Tarzan leaped from branch to branch, surfing through the trees. It was moments before he found animals, a pair of deer hiding under the trees. He quietly slid down so that they could see him. At first they were scared, yet his movement made them more relaxed. When he spoke to them, he spoke their tongue.

"I am Tarzan," he said. "I came from a land far away in search of someone."

"I am the prince of the forest," the male deer spoke. "My name is Bambi. This is my mate, Faline. For whom do you seek?"

"I seek a creature that smells of many animals, but is one," Tarzan said. The deer looked at each other, Faline appearing rather frightened. "You know of whom I speak," he said.

"Yes, we do," Faline said. "It is a creature of death."

"He speaks no words," Bambi said. "He only kills with no mercy and no remorse. We have hidden as well as we could, but we fear he is upon us."

Tarzan nodded with a gorilla grunt. Suddenly, all three caught a smell of ill wind. They turned their heads in unison. Tarzan took a step forward, gripping his weapon.

"I shall hold him still," he said to them. "Run to the west and retrieve my companions of three, for they shall aide me." Before the deer could respond, the creature appeared suddenly. "Go, now!" Tarzan yelled before leaping into the attack.

The deer did as they were told, running as quickly as they could to the west. It was sometime before they saw dark smoke ahead. Quickening their pace, they arrived upon a small camp.

Amelia stood up quickly with her ears raised as the deer arrived. "Tarzan has found him," she said. "He is in need of our assistance. Let's move, gentlemen!"

Robin nodded to the deer in thanks as the three began to follow the trail that was left. Amelia drew her sword with Robin fastening his bow. Their pace quickened as swiftly as possible before they came upon Tarzan fighting with strength against the roaring Beast.

Beast shifted his weight to throw Tarzan against the wall, falling back on all fours and growling at the others. He then made a sound that neither of them could identify.

"So that's what the possession has done to him," Amelia whispered. "He has devolved."

The four quickly began to fight, not exactly sure how to break his possession. They relied upon the ideal of the heat of battle to calm his mind. Amelia and Robin were careful not to use their blades, but rather the hilt and actual bow to battle. Tarzan and Stitch took him on in full force.

In no time, they learned that Beast was just too over powering. Full force alone was not enough to ground him. Tarzan and Stitch were flying around in every which way. The same was done to Amelia and Robin as they continued to attack him with hard surfaces instead of their blades.

In the heat of battle, Amelia was thrown down a small hill of snow. She slowly pushed herself off the ground a little. She looked to see a woman standing near a well looking at her.

"I'm sorry to say, ma'am," she started through her breathing, "but I would recommend you taking leave for your own safety. It's not safe here."

"What is happening," she asked, appearing not to be afraid the slightest bit.

"Believe me," Amelia answered, "you really don't want to know."

One by one, the others began to roll down the hill. Stitch ended up slamming into the well. Beast roared upon the top of the hill before leaping down. Noticing the others would not get up fast enough, Amelia leaped in front of the woman in an effort to shield her. Beast landed before them and knocked Amelia with a swift backhand.

The woman looked up upon the creature as he lifted her up by her collar. She was soon face to face with the monster, and then her eyes widened. Beast bore his teeth and snorted in the cold air, yet there was something familiar. Especially in the eyes.

"... my beautiful Beast..." she finally spoke.

Beast stopped cold upon hearing this whisper. The fierce creature seemed to have melted away, revealing a surprised figure looking at the woman. It was as though he was in a dream. Or rather, awakening from a nightmare.

"... Belle?" he whispered.

The others watched in complete confusion at what was happening. Then a smile came upon Amelia's face. "He remembers," she whispered. "He's been released."

A smile came upon Belle and Beast's faces as they embraced. Beast made an animal sigh to Belle's light laughter. When they finally released their embrace, he gently brought her down to her feet and held hands as they looked into each other's eyes. Finally, Belle looked away with a giggle and Beast chuckled.

"Perhaps you should introduce her to us," Amelia suggested with a grin as the others got to their feet, relieved that Beast was back to normal.

Beast nodded. "Belle," he started. "I want you to meet some people I've met."

---

The Genie yawned, looking like a skinny old man as he emerged from the lamp. "My, my, Al," he said in an old man's voice. "You sure took your time to release me. Now then, how about--" He turned and noticed that he was in a desert surrounding. Reverting back to normal form, Genie looked about before seeing Iago standing near the lamp.

"I know what you're gonna say," Iago said. "You're going to go, 'Oh my God! I've been taken by the feathered puppet of that no good vizier!' Let me assure you that that is not the case."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe you?" Genie said sarcastically, sounding a little disappointed.

"You're not supposed to believe anything," Iago said. "All you have to do is grant my three wishes and that's that."

"Fine, whatever," Genie said, looking away. "Ask away, why don't you?"

"Not yet," Iago said. "First, I have to plan out what my first wish should be. The ultimate goal is to overthrow Jafar from power, but to simply wish for him to be overthrown would not be a good idea. He would be on to me just that easily. I'll probably use that for my last wish."

"Wait a minute," Genie said. "Overthrow Jafar? What happened these past two years?"

"There was a balance disruption," Iago answered. "Jafar has since ruled Agrabah with everyone else missing and probably altered."

"The balance got disrupted?" Genie cried. "No wonder the master of masters wanted Al. Something bad really was happening."

"You're going to have to explain this master of masters thing to me, but not right now," Iago said. "I have some thinking to do."

"Why would you want to overthrow Jafar?" Genie asked curiously.

"That bastard discarded me and the stupid lamp all because he is now the ruler of Agrabah," Iago vented. "What better way to extract some revenge than to overthrow him. In addition to him being on to me, simply wishing him to be overthrown would leave an empty chair in the palace with no heir to..." Iago stopped and then grinned. "That's it! We need the royal family. And who better to take the throne than the princess."

Genie nodded as he heard all this. "Well," he shrugged, "I can do nothing but grant whatever wish you desire."

"You got that right, buddy!" Iago laughed. "O Genie of the Lamp, my first wish is for you to bring us to Princess Jasmine."

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Twenty

---

Robin entered and quickly made a grab for a cup of water. "Nice to see you guys waited ever so patiently," he commented after a drink.

"We just want to get this done with as quickly as possible," Amelia said. "What did you discover?"

"Hercules is being used as a form of entertainment for the Queen of Hearts," Robin said. "Tomorrow is her birthday and its some kind of major gladiatorial show."

"Swell, and I thought Whitmore's parties got out of hand," Helga sighed shifting her weight.

"It gets better," Robin continued. "There is also a carnival of sorts going on at the same time. What caught my attention was this elephant that had giant ears."

"Any idea of what tomorrow might be like?" Simba asked.

"Hercules is being used as the star attraction of the Queen's games while this carnival is taking place," Robin said. "My guess is that they are trying to attract more than just every resident on the island."

"Which means there would be less chance of our being spotted," Helga mussed aloud.

"But Hercules is out in the open," Beast added.

"Granted," Helga nodded, "but there is a better chance they won't know we're there until it's too late to stop us."

"What if they already know we're going to be there?" Ariel suggested. "After all, there's three left and they are probably not taking chances and placing agents throughout."

"True again," Helga sighed, "but they don't know our exact location or when and where we are going to strike. If we can blend in, it gives us the advantage. It's like masking your rook with a pawn."

"Rook with a pawn?" Tarzan asked.

"Part of a game called chess, I'll explain it later," Amelia said. "What do you say, Simba? What's the plan?"

Simba thought for a moment. "It's how to blend in that's bothering me a little," he said. "You know, I could easily pass as one of the lions Hercules fights."

Helga shot him a glare. "I thought we talked about this kind of thing?"

"Can you think of a better idea of how to get to him without raising suspicion?" Simba replied.

"Beast is not exactly a certain type of animal, no offense," Robin said. "And they're only accepting animals to face him."

Helga folded her arms. "Alright, fine, you go in to fight him. What do we do once he's ripped you in half?"

"I was actually thinking that while I am about to fight him, a diversion be made," Simba said. "That elephant is giving me an idea and you seem like the perfect candidate, Helga."

"What do you mea..." Helga's voice trailed off as her eyes widened. "Oh no, you can't possibly mean... that whole elephants and mice thing is just a rumor, right?"

"We'll just have to find out, don't we," Amelia grinned.

"I was also thinking of getting the queen occupied while all this happens," Simba said. "I suggest we find some clothing to help Ariel pass as royalty with Robin as her servant."

"There's marvelous clothing I can retrieve for you," Amelia said to Ariel. "I'm assuming this is all so that you won't be fighting Hercules alone?"

"That's right," Simba said. "With all the diversions, Beast and Tarzan can sneak in and help me subdue him."

"Oh, and no one's going to notice the servant with the big fluffy tail?" Helga arched her eyebrow.

"You think it's normal that the Queen of Hearts uses flamingos as golf clubs and among her servants are a talking walrus and a rabbit that hangs with a crazy man?" Robin said.

"Ok, I'll grant you that one," Helga conceded. "I always thought the story was more of a political satire, I never really thought of them as real people."

"Alright, I guess that's the plan," Simba said with a sigh.

"Unfortunately," Helga mumbled.

---

Simba was led into the lair where all the other animals were kept. Many of them glared or growled at him upon his entrance, but they quickly reverted to fear. They knew what they were going up against and were very afraid. He didn't blame them. Under normal circumstances, he would not be volunteering for this mission. But if it could get him close enough to Hercules, it was fine for...

"Simba?" a familiar voice said.

Simba stop dead in his track, his eyes widened. He quickly turned to meet the voice. "Nala?"

Helga cursed silently as she jumped out of the way of yet another careless person's foot. She started to pull out her make-shift stick-pin sword, but put it back realizing it would blow their cover. "Of course, I'm not promising I won't sick anyone as we're getting out of here," she muttered under her breath as she scrambled up the side of a cage.

Elephants. Why did it have to be an elephant? They were huge and mean and bad tempered... ok, so far it was sounding like an even match, all except for the huge part. Not at the moment at least. "Still," she mused as she slid down a pole, "I'll take an elephant over a tiger or a rat any day."

"I bring you greetings, Queen of Hearts," Ariel said as she performed a curtsy before queen. Robin kept low in a bowing position throughout. "I am Princess Ariel of the European province."

"Ah, Princess Ariel," the queen said with a smile. "So nice to meet you. I take it the prince is quite busy with business elsewhere to attend my party."

"I am afraid so," Ariel said, somewhat saddened to know that Eric would not be around. "I have come on behalf of my husband, bringing you tidings. The gift, servant."

Robin staggered as he brought forth a present for the queen, who was more than delighted to see yet another present just for her. Beneath the hood he wore, Robin was grinning. "Wait until you actually open the present, your majesty," he thought.

Simba and Nala embraced as they only could, with tears slowly forming from their eyes. "I missed you so," Nala whispered.

"I'm here," Simba whispered back. For a moment, everything seemed to have faded. He then remembered why he was in the lair. "Oh no, they're going to send you up against him, aren't they?"

Helga stared up at the enormous gray beast... well, not quite as enormous as she had thought. Big enough when compared with her, but on the whole, kind of round and pudgy. "I guess Robin wasn't kidding about the ears," she muttered.

The elephant noticed the mouse near the cage door and smiled. He quickly outstretched his truck and grabbed her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey... HEY! Not so tight!" Helga exclaimed as she grappled for air. "If I ever track down who thought of that elephants are afraid of mice business..." she growled.

"I'm sure you have been enjoying my birthday, princess," the queen said, her gift placed upon the stack of many other gifts. "Quite the momentous event."

"Quite momentous indeed," Ariel said, doing her best to not feel tired. She hadn't realized just how much weight this dress placed upon the body.

Unbeknownst to them, Robin would occasionally slip his hands into whatever of the queen's money he could get his hands on. The children outside the arena would be pleased.

"I've heard awful things about him," Nala said. "That he could easily defeat a beast in a matter of seconds. And I'm still carrying Kiara inside me, Simba. How could I possibly fight?"

"You won't," Simba said with a look of determination. "I promise you, he won't harm you. Besides, he's not exactly himself and I was originally here to rescue him."

"Rescue him?" Nala said, arching her eyebrows.

"This has to do with this whole saving the world business," Simba said. "I'm just glad we planned this thing out before we all came here."

"Down! Heel, boy! Sit!" Helga tried every command she could think of in an exasperated tone. The elephant released the hug, holding her up with his trunk with a smile as he looked at her. "Ok... so I'm guessing the whole frightening you out of your wits thing isn't going to happen," Helga sighed. "Alright, time to think of another way to cause a distraction and quickly."

The elephant placed her down on the ground, still smiling. "Riiiiiight...." Helga muttered. "You're about as vicious as a poodle, but still... if we got you out of this cage, there'd at least be a commotion while they tried to get you back in..."

"They say that no animal can defeat him," the queen said, marveling at the latest victory from the warrior standing in the center of the arena. "That claim has yet to be proven wrong. Call forth the next group of animals."

A rabbit wearing a stop watch ran up to a horn and blew as hard as he could. He coughed before saying, "And now, dear guests. To celebrate the birthday of the Queen of Hearts, we proudly present the champion as he battle a vicious group of lions."

Simba and Nala watched as the gate began to rise. "Remember what I said," Simba said to her. "When the first group of my companions arrive, you find an exit and start looking for a human with red hair and a fox that appears human." Nala nodded nervously. "I'll be okay," he assured her. "I have to be."

"That's the signal," Helga nodded hearing the trumpet blast. She reached her whole arm into the lock on the cage, tripping the mechanism and opening the door.

Excited, the elephant grabbed Helga and placed her on his hat. He leaped out of the cage and began to fly. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Helga shouted. "Ok, I know I don't know much about wild animals, but I do know that elephants don't fly!"

The elephant yelled the familiar elephant call as he flew around, everyone watching in disbelief and a bit of shock. The elephant made a perfect loop in the air above the queen. "Hold on wait, don't..." Helga started, but it was too late. The elephant had already entered a loop and not really having anything to hold on to, she slipped out and began to fall at an alarming rate, bringing flashbacks to a dark volcano shaft.

"What in Heaven's name is--" the queen started, but never finished. Something fell into her lap. She looked down and screamed in horror at the sight of a mouse.

Robin quickly grabbed Helga and stepped behind Ariel. "Rats, I wanted her to open the present," Robin whispered.

"You can try again at Christmas, fox boy," Helga murmured trying to clear her head out of the daze it was in. "Right now, let's just get demi-god and get out of here."

"Stick to the plan," Robin said. "Beast and Tarzan need to help Simba subdue him and it's not going to be easy."

"Then I suggest we get out of here," Ariel said. "This crowd is beginning to turn violent." Robin nodded and the two began to run for the exit. "Did you do something to make that elephant fly?" Ariel asked curiously.

"Do I look like I the type that goes around cavorting with pachyderms?" Helga shot back.

Beast and Tarzan watched in the shadows as everyone began to run for their lives. They waited a moment before they were sure enough to sneak into the arena. Their only concern was waiting too long, causing Hercules to do immense harm to Simba. As they entered the arena, Simba was performing a hit and run on the the human.

"Glad to know you guys took your time," Simba said, dodging a swing from Hercules. "You mind giving me a hand?"

"With pleasure," Beast grinned. He roared as he pounced on Hercules. Tarzan leaped into action as well, allowing Simba a small rest period.

"Get going, Nala," he said. "The sooner you are on the ship, the better. Remember, Robin Hood is a fox, Ariel is a human, and Helga is a mouse."

Nala nodded as she began to sprint for the exit. She stayed in the shadows hoping to avoid any of the trappers who caught her before. She then saw a cloaked figure with a puffy tail. A tail of a fox. With the figure was a human and there was a mouse in their hands. It had to be them, so she ran to them.

"You're Simba's companions, aren't you?" she quickly asked, causing the others to turn in surprise.

"So much for blending in," Helga sighed.

"Please, I'm Simba's wife," Nala said. "He told me you were his companions and that you would help take me back to your ship."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How can we be sure we can trust you?" he asked.

"You are Robin Hood," she quickly said, "a fox that appears human. The girl is Ariel, a mermaid princess who became human first through the alterations of the balance disruption and then by the master of masters. Helga Sinclair was human, but drank something that turned her into the mouse I see before me."

"I honestly don't think any one else knows Helga got turned into a mouse," Ariel whispered to the others.

"And in the interest of keeping it that way, let's get her out of here," Helga hissed.

Their first plan was to attack one of the time, often doing hit and runs. Simba then came up with the idea of perform combination attacks. As long as they moved fast, they would wear him down. Soon enough, Beast was able to grab hold of Hercules and slam him down against the ground. Hercules barely had any breath to fight back. They exhausted him. Now they needed to break the lock.

"Hercules," Simba said. "Can you hear me? Do you know who I am? I do. You are the son of a God and a Goddess. When you were but an infant, you were taken from your home and turned mortal. You, however, retained your God-like strength. You soon learned this discovery when you went to the temple of the God whom you discovered to be your father. You were told that you could rejoin your family by proving yourself to be a true hero. And you achieved this when you risked your life to save the woman you loved."

Memories began to flood through his head. His first sight, his parents, his foster parents, Phil, Pegasus, Hades... Meg... the image of Meg froze before his eyes. Moments later, he was back to earth and saw the three faces before him.

"You look tired, Simba," Hercules said. The others began to chuckle.

---

"I hope they didn't give you a hard time," Simba said as he embraced his love. Most of the others welcomed the returning Hercules as the ship left dock. Simba went straight to Nala.

"I will say that the mouse seemed rather caring," Nala said. "She told me, 'Well, someone had to make sure he didn't run off and do something stupid and I didn't see anyone else volunteering.'" The two lions began to laugh softly.

"I wish everyone would stop spreading these vicious rumors about me," Helga muttered climbing quickly onto the rigging.

"She's very much like Timon," Nala giggled. "Always trying to protect that precious ego of his."

"And I wish they would stop talking about me like I couldn't hear," Helga added folding her arms. "These things aren't just here for decoration, you know," she replied sarcastically directing attention to her ears.

"We know," Simba said. "Of course, your ears are nothing compared to your new friend behind you."

Helga did a double take and nearly fell off the rigging as she saw the enormous gray face behind her. "Shoo, off with you," she muttered as she tried to pull herself back up the rope. "Go find a nice flock and fly south for the winter."

The elephant smiled before picking her up with his trunk and hugging her. Some of the others saw this and began to laugh. "I guess that saying of elephants afraid of mice is out of the question," Amelia laughed.

"Ya think?" Helga arched an unamused eyebrow. "Now put me down!"

The elephant, still smiling, did as he was told. He then flipped in the air before flying off. "Bye bye, Mr. Elephant!" Ariel called. "I hope we see you again!"

"Oh yeah, like the plague," Helga mumbled.

---

"Well, we're not in Kansas any more," Genie remarked. They were definitely not in a place familiar to either of them. It looked like a room, but there were a lot of walls. And it looked more like a square.

"I can only imagine what she ended up becoming," Iago muttered, feeling his feathers through various strange objects. Moments later, the door opened. They turned to see Jasmine. Or they thought it was Jasmine.

"I take it strangers are just going to waltz into my apartment on a daily basis," she said with a sigh. She turned back into her room where she plopped upon her bed and bringing up her guitar, gently stroking all the strings.

Genie dropped his jaw, unable to comprehend what he saw. "She's so... strange..." he said.

"As opposed to some blue guy with no legs?" she muttered. Genie looked down and realized he didn't materialize himself properly. "So, what does a guy with missing limbs and a talking parrot want with me?" she asked.

"Ever think you're not who you appear to be?" Iago started.

"Why do you think I'm a musician?" Jasmine replied.

"What if I told you that you were really a princess of a Middle Eastern province?" Iago said.

Jasmine began to laugh. "Oh, sure," she said. "Like I'm going to believe a parrot that I'm a princess. If you'll excuse me, I need to return to the real world."

"Guess talking doesn't seem to be working," Genie said.

"That leaves me with no other choice," Iago said. "Genie, my second wish is for Jasmine to be back to normal."

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

---

Robin jumped onto the boat and quickly grabbed a cup of water Marian was holding for him. "Well, there's a little good news in store for you, Helga," he said.

"What, you're sending me in to deal with a snake?" Helga threw back rather disinterested. "Wait, I know, you found a large stock pile of cheese and you saved it all for me."

"I was thinking more along the lines of finding the lab that made the potion that turned you into a mouse," he replied. "Not to mention a potion that will turn you back into your human form."

Helga's ears perked up at attention instantly. "Where is it?" she insisted bluntly as she pulled out her pin-sword.

"It's where I found Mulan," Robin replied. "But it's not going to be easy. Both getting her and the potion. For one thing, this place is guarded by those brutes who tried to prevent me and the others from retrieving Merlin from our first mission."

"Do they have her?" Simba asked.

"Thankfully, no," Robin said. "She's actually hidden from them. In a very peculiar place."

"That's lovely, what about this potion..." Helga tried to get Robin's attention.

"For one thing, it's underground," Robin said. "For another, it's being held by someone. Some big rat. I think you guys mentioned him when you came back from you along with Aladdin, Mulan, and Hercules were mice."

Helga began muttering several expressive phrases under her breath as she thrust her make-shift sword deep into the wood.

"Even better, this all takes place in a very grand city," Robin added. "If you ask me, it the kind that's ahead of my time."

"Planes, trains, and automobiles?" Amelia said.

"Is that what they're called?" Robin said with a shrug.

"Well, this certain made things just the more interesting," Simba muttered.

"Interesting?" Helga quirked her eyebrow. "I don't think interesting really covers it, do you?"

"So what's the course of action?" Beast asked.

"Well, I guess I'm out of this one," Simba said. "Besides, we need speed on this one and that I don't really have. I take it you're more than willing to go for this one, Helga?"

Helga grumbled a few more choice phases. "I'm in," she muttered at last, "but I think I'm going to need a bigger sword..."

"For when you get bigger, is that right?" Amelia said. "I'll carry your sword. So how am I going to lead this rag tag bunch on this one, great lion?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for a little separation," Simba said. "Do you mind if Tarzan helps you out on your problem, Helga?"

"I meant to hold off the giant rat..." Helga mumbled through clenched teeth. "A revolver would be nice, but I suppose that's too much to ask for."

"I'll take that as a yes," Simba said. "Tarzan and Helga will be getting the potion while Amelia, Robin, and Beast go after Mulan. Any questions?"

"One," Helga turned to Tarzan. "How good are you with rats? Big ones?"

"Used as bait," Tarzan said. "Why you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Helga sighed.

---

Robin opened the door as quietly as possible. He pointed Amelia and Beast to the set of stairs they had to climb. They dropped on all fours and quietly and swiftly moved up the stairs. They got back onto their hind legs upon reaching a door. Robin nodded and opened the door as it made a small squeak.

"Pongo, someone's in the house," a voice whispered.

"It's alright, darling," another voice spoke. "It's that Robin fellow. He said he would be back, along with a few friends."

"Nice to see you again as well," Robin whispered to them. "Amelia, Beast, meet Pongo and Perdita. The faithful Dalmatian companions of the house residence and proud parents of 99 pups."

"99?" Amelia whispered.

"Well, it's quite a long story," Perdita whispered with a light giggle.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for that," Robin whispered. "Is the book still here?"

"Resting the chair as you left it," Pongo whispered. "A few of the pups are already waiting for you within."

"Within?" Beast whispered. The appearance Beast rather startled the two dogs for a moment. "That can't be right. How can someone be within the book."

"Rather hard to explain," Perdita said. "As I understand it, the book is enchanted. Our companions rarely look at the book, and the children were curious as to what it was about. Then they vanished into the book."

"Did they ever get out?" Amelia asked.

"All you have to do is say, 'The End,'" Robin whispered. "You'll appear out of the book and back here."

"So Mulan is in there?" Beast asked.

"I don't know how she got there, but we don't really have much of a choice," Robin said.

"What's the book about, any way?" Amelia asked.

"A stuffed teddy bear," Robin replied.

---

"Strange water," Tarzan said as he stepped into the sewer water, which came up to his waist. He held Helga in one hand.

"I hardly think this can really be called water anymore," Helga replied.

Tarzan walked through until he saw the hole in the wall Robin mentioned. There was lights coming out and some music and chattering. "Must be it," he said.

"Swell," Helga sighed. "Alright, set me down and I'll try to scout it out. Try to stay out of sight, though. We really don't want to do anything until they're asleep. I'll get back to you once I know the layout."

Tarzan did as he was told and looked around to find a place to keep out of sight. Helga crept along the shadows, peering cautiously around the doorframe before slipping inside. Helga ducked quickly into the shadows of a large pile of coins, jewelry and other worthless junk, but it quickly became apparent there was little need. The entire room was empty. But if that was the case, where had that noise been coming from unless... she had to get out fast.

"SURPRISE!!!" a round of voices echoed as various mice jumped upon her, quickly to tie her up. They laughed about as the completed this and bagged her head, throwing her into a small fountain of wine. Helga sputtered trying to keep her head above the liquid, though it was easier said than done when it was hard to tell which way was up.

"Well, well, it had to happen one day, Basil," a familiar voice sounded. "I mean, you would truly have nothing better to do than to try and disrupt whatever brilliant plan I had."

"Brilliant hardly describes this scenario," Helga thought to herself as she struggled to try and break through the ropes, but the longer he didn't realize who she was, the better.

"Well then," came a chuckle, "let's see that wonderfully surprised face of yours." He laughed as he removed the hood. His laughter shifted to shock of his own. And then a grin came upon his face. "My, oh, my, is this the biggest present I could ever be given. Oh, you boys are such the generous bunch."

"A little too generous if you ask me," Helga fairly growled. "Alright, vermin, here's the deal. I have a rather large friend outside and if I don't come back, he's going to tear this place to pieces, so it would be in both of our best interest for you to untie me right now, give me whatever 'potion' you have stashed down here and we'll all walk away still able to breath."

"Is that so," Ratigan chuckled. "Well then, I'll just have to let you go. Unless, of course, I have a rather large friend of my own outside with him."

Tarzan began to sniff about, sensing something very wrong in the water. Bubbles began to run along toward him. Tarzan pulled out his spear and prepared for the worst. Emerging from the waters was one head, then two. Then three. And four. Tarzan raised an eyebrow as he saw a hydra emerge from the waters before him.

"Look, whatever little pet store reject you have running around down here, I don't think it's going to pose much of a problem to a human that grew up in the jungle," Helga glared. "They probably know some of the same people."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Ratigan laughed, running a finger down her wine soaked cheek. "Even if you live in a jungle, it's not everyday you face a creature with an almost limitless number heads that keep growing and growing and growing."

Helga seized the opportunity to bite down hard on his finger. Ratigan clinched his teeth from screaming before he successfully pulled his finger away. His clinched anger turned into a grin. "Feisty little girl, eh?" he chuckled.

"You know, the more I hear that, the more it seriously pisses me off," Helga shot back.

Before anything else could be said, there was a rumble all about them. Moments later, the passed out head of a hydra burst through the wall. Nearly everyone began to panic, causing frustration in Ratigan.

"I figured you guys would need my help," the familiar chuckle of Hercules sounded.

"You were saying?" Helga arched an eyebrow as she managed a sly grin to the overgrown rat. "Now, about my earlier proposition..."

---

"I could only imagine what Helga would be saying if she had to be here," Amelia mused, looking about her surroundings. "Quite a rather cheery place for Mulan to be."

"It's a great place to play in," one of the pups said, running around the three. "Maybe she came here to do that."

"With what's been going on lately, I kind of doubt it," Amelia said. "Do you happen to know where she is?"

"I know exactly where she is," Robin said, nodding his head to the direction of a path. The others followed him until they came upon Mulan sitting at the foot of a tree with a yellow teddy bear. She was also wearing unusual clothing. It wasn't everyday either of them saw someone wearing a short sleeve shirt, knee high socks and a knee length skirt. They both appeared to be thinking.

"Think... think... think..." they both said.

"You're kidding," Amelia said. "This is becoming a bit like Tarzan."

"Tarzan was brain-dead," Robin said, "Mulan doesn't remember even a pebble. Combine that with short-term memory loss and we're in a bit of a trouble."

"You're in trouble," a voice said. "I'm the one who's supposed to be her guardian. I can't even get her to notice me!" Appearing before them was a small red creature that resembled a lizard.

"And you are..." Amelia said.

"My name is Mushu," it said. "I'm a dragon. Travel size for her convenience. I finally find her after she just went up and disappeared with some figure claiming to be the master of masters two years ago. And now look at her!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Mulan asked.

"See what I mean?!" Mushu shouted. "She's as cookie as chocolate chips!"

"What about the teddy bear?" Beast asked. "Is he the same as her?"

"Oh bother," the teddy bear spoke. "Even at my thoughtful spot, we can't seem to find it."

"Find what?" Amelia asked.

"Her name," he replied. "We can't find her name."

"Doesn't anybody in this nut house listen to me?!" Mushu shouted. "Her name is Mulan! Moo-lan! MULAN!!!"

"And do you know your name, sir?" Amelia asked the teddy bear, quickly ignoring the shouting dragon.

"Oh, I know my name," the bear smiled. "My name is Winnie. Winnie the Pooh. Pleasure to meet you."

As all this was going on, Beast noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There was a small figure that quickly disappeared behind a tree. Curious, he walked over to the tree. He examined it for a moment. Then, he quickly reached behind and grabbed something soft. Lifting it up, he held a shivering pig in his hand.

Beast raised an eyebrow. "And who might you be, little one?" he asked.

"Uh... uh..." the pig began to mutter in fear. "M-My name is... uh... P-Piglet..."

"Piglet, eh?" Beast said, cracking a grin. "You can call me Beast."

"Uh... w-whatever you say... M-Mr. Beast..." Piglet muttered.

Beast chuckled. "Just Beast is fine," he said, placing Piglet on the ground. "You seem afraid, little fellow. What's wrong?"

"Uh... uh... it's just... that... well..." Piglet started to mutter. "I mean... well... I mean... it's not often you meet someone... someone... like you..."

"Monstrous?" Beast added, to which Piglet quickly nodded. Beast lightly chuckled. "I don't blame you. I do look rather like a monster. But then I met someone, someone I care for so much, who taught me something. She told me to look in the mirror for what you see may not be what others see. In fact, what you see is who you are inside. So when I see my reflection, do I see a monster? Before I met her, I would have said yes."

"If you don't see a monster," Piglet began to ask in a shy manner, "what do you see?"

"Well, that's something I like to keep to myself," Beast chuckled. "But it goes to show how people tend to react quickly when they see something different. How before they ever have the chance to know someone, they run away because of what they see. I look like a monster, but am I a monster?"

Piglet began to think about what was said. He fell into a seated position and continued to think. "So, if I run away," Piglet started, "I wouldn't have known if you were actually a nice person." Beast nodded in agreement. "I run away from any one different. Maybe they're friendly, but I wouldn't know."

"You really don't know a person until you actually sit down and talk to them," Beast said with a smile on his face.

"I guess there really is a heart underneath all that fur," said a voice. Beast turned and saw Mulan standing there. "And here I thought you were just another hulking monster, but I guess I was wrong Beast."

"Mulan!" Mushu cheered. "You're back to normal!"

"Oh, stop it Mushu," Mulan laughed. "You're embarrassing me in front of my friends. I hope he wasn't too much of an annoyance to you guys."

"Hey!" Mushu pouted. The others began to laugh.

"Well, I guess we fixed our problem," Amelia said. "Thank you for being so patient with us, Mr. Pooh."

"Your very welcome," Winnie said.

"You think we can go home now?" Mulan asked. "Not to mention some decent clothing."

"At least keep wearing it for a few more minutes," Mushu snickered. Seconds later, his face was met with a thrown rock.

---

"Thanks for the clothes," Mulan whispered to the dogs.

"You're quite welcome," Perdita said. "Our companions won't be needing them." The others made their good-byes before leaving the room.

"We quietly make our way out of the neighborhood so we don't get spotted," Robin said as the group began to tie toe down the stairs. "Are you sure you can keep your mouth shut, Mushu?"

"Why does everyone think I'm a loud mouth?!" Mushu whispered. Mulan shoved him deeper into her coat pocket. They quietly opened the door, everyone stepping out one at a time, before the door was closed. They looked around before walking down the sidewalk and then sneaking into a dark alley.

"Keep to the shadows and we're home free," Amelia whispered.

"I highly doubt that," a voice said above them. In a state of panic, they looked up and saw a grinning figure with a falcon resting upon his forearm.

"Shan Yu..." Mulan said.

"I must apologize," he said. "But I'm afraid you won't be going any where." Emerging next to him upon the roofs seemed like an endless line of men.

"Oh, blast it all!" Amelia hissed.

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

---

Nala exhaled as she nuzzled up against the mane of the smiling Simba. "I have never felt this comfortable ever, my Simba," she giggled. "You really know how to treat a lady."

Simba chuckled, nuzzling her ever so lovingly. "A king must do what he can to please his queen," he said. They exhaled together as they released all their weight upon the many pillows.

"I guess it was a good idea to let Hercules go out to join the others," Nala whispered. "One less person on the ship and one less person to see us so." They laughed softly. Afterward, they sighed and surrendered to silence. Nothing was said as they nuzzled closer than ever together. Simba on his back and Nala resting her head upon his mane. It was as lovely as it could ever be.

"I really needed you," Nala said, breaking the silence. "I was in such a panic, carrying our cub within and her not being born these past years. I was so afraid that she would never be born."

Simba closed his eyes, filled with sorrow that he could not heal his wife's pain and suffering when she needed it. "I could only imagine," he said.

Nala closed her eyes, almost burying her face in his mane. "I was so scared," she said. "Scared that something would happen and that she would die before having to experience life."

"I here now," Simba whispered, trying to comfort her. "Our cub is not dead. She will live."

"Tell me everything will be okay," Nala said.

"Nala, I don't know if I can make such a promise," Simba said.

"Please, Simba..." she whispered, nuzzling tighter. "For me..."

Simba looked at her before closing his eyes and nuzzling her just as tight. "Everything will be alright," he whispered.

---

"Was that really necessary, Helga?" Hercules asked a now more human looking Helga. "I mean, you were already back to normal and just stepping on him would have been bad enough."

"No, it wasn't necessary, but it certainly made me feel a lot better," Helga replied nonchalantly. "I think I just saved myself years of therapy."

"What was phrase?" Tarzan thought out loud. "How you placed his head to his tail..."

"I just hope he wasn't carrying any diseases," she muttered spitting off to the side again. "That was the first and last time I ever bite a rat."

Tarzan stopped in place and began to sniff. "Smell Beast," he said. "Behind us." They turned to see Amelia, Beast, Robin, and Mulan running toward them.

"You better start running," Amelia yelled to them. "We have some very unpleasant company behind us!" Chasing behind them were an army of warrior Huns.

"Just what the hell did you all do?" Helga shouted back as she began to run.

"You should blame the dragon," Mulan said as Mushu clung on to her shoulder. "This is Mushu. He's supposed to be my guardian!"

"Hey, it's not by fault that turkey tried to peck me!" Mushu yelled. "I'm very sensitive to that kind of thing!"

"I don't care whose fault it is," Helga shouted back. "I'm wet, I'm cold, I need a toothbrush, and now, I have to run from a crazed army! As far as I'm concerned, they can have you if they want you that bad."

They kept running as Beast quickly spotted something. "Head for that moving thing," he pointed at the train that was beginning to move. "We might out run them on that!"

"Well my night is now complete," Helga muttered heading in the direction Beast had pointed.

They all began to ran for it. Very quickly, Beast grabbed some of the others and quickly jumped to the top of the train. Amelia and few others followed before they were all on top of the train as it began to pick up speed.

"Any idea where we're headed, or should we just hope we can eventually find our way back to the ship?" Helga said clenching her teeth to keep from shivering as the increasing wind chilled her damp clothes even more.

Before any one could say anything, a thump was heard. They turned to see Shan Yu in a crouched position with a smile on his face. To his side, some of his warrior Huns emerged.

"We're going to have to split up," Amelia said. "There's no way we can all stand our ground together like this." Immediately, they all began to split up. Some moving further up the train, others slipping inside.

Hercules, Tarzan, and Robin did not get far when Hercules turned and started punching some of the in-coming warriors. Tarzan turned and started leaping into a horde of warriors, fighting them off with his spear. Robin rolled back and started to launch arrows at them.

"Looks like we're stuck up here," Hercules said.

"Men fight weaker than jungle animals," Tarzan laughed as he kicked a warrior off the train.

"That makes me feel a little bit better, Tarzan," Robin chuckled, shooting another arrow at the warriors.

After getting her sword from the captain, Helga swung her legs through an open window, landing squarely in the middle of the isle. "I hope no one's taking tickets," she muttered. Helga was alone in the train car as footsteps were heard all around from on top and in the other cars. Suddenly, all was quiet. Just the sound of the train moving along the tracks. "What the hell...?" Helga muttered to herself as her eyes roamed around uneasily.

Suddenly, a swift kick knocked her against the walls. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that," an awfully familiar voice spoke. "I know I should be gentler, but it's nothing personal."

Helga's heart literally stopped in her chest as the voice echoed in her head, haunting images of the volcano shaft flashing in her mind. "No," she whispered as she pulled herself up.

Mulan slipped into an open window that was close to the front of the train. She looked around, noticing it was empty. Suddenly, there was a crash. Shan Yu had kicked through the window with a grin. Mulan reached for her sword when she realized she didn't have one.

"Out of ideas, I see," Shan Yu chuckled. "Well then, I guess I'll have to make this as painless as possible." He swung his sword. Mulan quickly reacted, ducking as fast as she could. Mushu fell to the ground and quickly ran for the nearest seat. Mulan started to move about, dodging every swing Shan Yu made.

He had her trapped in a corner and started to laugh. He swung when it clashed with another. He looked up to be met with a punch, causing him to fall backward. Mulan looked up to see the grinning face of Amelia.

"Figured you might need this, Ms. Fa," Amelia said, tossing a sword to Mulan. The two women began to clash swords with Shan Yu. Mushu watched, hidden behind one of the seats.

"Maybe disobeying the ancestors wasn't such a hot idea," he said.

"I really wish it didn't have to come to this," Rourke said in a rather suave tone, "but I was given a deal I just couldn't refuse. And all I have to do is kill you."

"I thought you already did that," Helga hissed as she gripped her sword a little tighter.

"That's what I thought myself," he said, stepping a little closer and pulling out a blade of his own. "Then the balloon just exploded. Who else would be foolish enough to go and do something like that?"

"You conniving son of..." Helga was so furious, she couldn't even bring herself to finish the thought. "All those years of working together, all the time you spent training me, that all really means nothing to you?"

"Like I said, I wish it didn't have to come to this," he said, raising his blade. "But I made a deal, and now I have to honor it. Nothing personal." He took a swing.

"Like hell it isn't," Helga shot back blocking his blade with her own. She then used her free hand to throw a punch into his abdomen. Rourke took a step back from the impact and then began to swing a lot harder, the force knocking Helga into the seats. Helga threw up her sword to block the next blow and used her feet try and push him back. If she had ever doubted it before, there was little doubt now that he really would kill her.

"I'm running out of arrows," Robin said, launching the fifth to last arrow in his quiver. "Do you fellows mind removing some if you can?"

"Wish I could be helpful there," Hercules said, punching four warriors off the train. "These guys seem to keep coming. As though there were an infinite number."

"Step back!" Tarzan called. "Help on way!" Moments later, the familiar roar was heard and Beast emerged from underneath the warriors and started to slash at every one that come within a few feet.

"Go!" Beast said. "We need to know how far until we get close enough to the ship!" Tarzan and Hercules did as they were told. Robin, on the other hand, began to sift through the fallen warrior bodies to find arrows.

Mushu ducked low as Amelia and Mulan continued to clash swords with Shan Yu. The fight was getting rough for all three as there were many near misses. Even with one sword, Shan Yu was able to successfully block as many swings from the women with ease.

"Up top," Amelia said to Mulan. "We need the room." Mulan nodded as the women took some more swings at Shan Yu before leap at the side windows and pulling themselves up onto the roof of the car. Shan Yu followed after Mulan. Mushu thought about going, but then decided to stay underneath a chair.

Shan Yu stood up to see the women in ready position. He raised his sword and grinned. Mulan was the first to charge. Moments later, the three continued their swordplay under the gleaming moonlight.

Rourke took a few steps back from the kick. He made a slight chuckle before swing his sword again. Helga rolled onto the ground and under the seats into the next row as his blade came crashing down. "Who ever is paying you to do this is probably just as underhanded as you are," she said moving quickly into a defensible position. "Do you really think you're ever going to see a dime of that money?"

"I already have them," Rourke said, slashing at the seats. "Now all I have to do is fulfill my end of the bargain. And let me tell you, this Chernabog fellow is one generous guy. Who would have thought he was so willing to give me all those riches!" Another slash at the seats, this one close to cutting her.

Helga spun around, throwing up her blade again. More dangerous than he was, what was becoming more and more a hindrance was the realization that even though he was trying to kill her for a second time now, she couldn't shake the memories of the man she had looked up to. As much as it was apparent it was either him or her, she really did not want to have to do it.

"I thought you were smarter than that," she chided. "Chernabog is out to control the world. Do you really think he'd think twice about back stabbing you like you've done to everyone else?"

"Is that so?" Rourke said with a grin. He held his sword down and extended his arm. "Cut me, and I'll show you why such a thought won't ever cross his mind."

"What?!" Helga stared back like he had lost what little remained of his mind.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," he said. Before anything else could happen, he slashed open his forearm. But there was no blood. Instead, there was the familiar glow of blue that emerged. Moments later, his entire arm was blue. As though it was a crystal.

"Lyle..." Helga muttered in disbelief at what she was seeing. "Just what the hell are you?" she suddenly shouted bringing up her sword again, her face a mixture of anger, confusion, and even fear all at once.

"That's the last of them," Beast chuckled.

"You think we should help the girls?" Robin said, spying on the fight Amelia and Mulan were having with Shan Yu.

"Actually, I caught a smell of something foul Helga is engaged against," Beast replied.

"So we should help Helga instead of the others?" Robin asked curiously.

"I think we better," Beast said. "I don't like the smell of this."

Hercules and Tarzan stared inside. There was no one inside, yet it appeared to run smoothly. Well, neither of them were familiar with trains in the first place so they didn't know where to begin.

"What do you think?" Hercules asked.

"Push button?" Tarzan shrugged.

"That could be a good thing or bad thing," Hercules said. The stared at all the buttons some more, often scratching their heads. Hercules shrug. "Couldn't hurt to try," he said before pushing a button. Almost instantly, the train began to pick up speed and forced the two to fly to the floor.

The force caused Shan Yu to loose balance. He swung his arms as he nearly feel off the train. He turned to see an off balanced Mulan fly toward him. He caught her, but he also caught something else. With a slight grunt, he looked down and noticed the sword Mulan held stabbed into him. He looked back up at her with horror before she pulled away. Shan Yu didn't make a sound as he fell off the train and disappeared below.

Mulan breathed a little easier as she dropped to her knees and exhaled out of exhaustion. Amelia stood up and noticed up ahead how quickly they were getting to where the ship was. She turned to see Robin and Beast head for a specific car. "You better hurry up, lads!" she called to them. "We're getting awfully close to the ship!" Amelia quickly grabbed Mulan and made their way to the front of the train.

"You can thank Mr. Thatch for doing this to me," he said, moving the crystallized arm before it reverted back to a more human appearance. "All he did was cut me with a piece of the crystal and then I became one with it. And do you know what is the best part about it? I can never die."

"Oh yes you can," Helga hissed in a low voice before throwing herself at him with a renewed effort. With the same arm, Rourke socked her right in the face. The force was ten times harder than when it ever was. Helga fell back, trying to stay conscious and wiping the blood from her lip. She looked up into that self-confident grin, hatred boiling over in every part of her body, but no idea of how she was going to stop him.

The top of the car began to dent downward until it was ripped open. The familiar roar of Beast was heard when he hopped in. "Get out of here," he said. "I hold him off."

"This isn't your fight!" Helga shouted back.

"It's our fight whenever one of us is in danger," Robin called from above. "Come on, we have to get out of here fast!" Robin stuck his arm down as Beast began to engage Rourke. Helga looked at the hand, then looked at Rourke for what seemed like it must have been a full minute before clenching her teeth and taking it.

Robin pulled her up. "We have to get moving," he said. "We're coming upon where the ship is."

"Right behind you," Helga muttered holding her throbbing head.

A crying roar was heard when Beast was tossed out of the car and just behind them. Rourke began to emerge from the car, completely crystallized. It appeared Beast did everything from slashing to biting him.

"What in the world is that?" Robin said with widened eyes, shaking as he slowly raised his bow and arrow.

"I don't know what it is now, but it used to be a man," Helga replied almost a little remorsefully. "Don't waste your arrows, they won't do any good," she added placing her hand on his bow.

"Believe her," Beast grunted as he got up on all fours. "It took everything I got and he's still walking."

"You got that right, you excuse for a throw-rug!" Rourke yelled as he reverted back to human form. "I will say that I am definitely going to get my money's worth tonight."

Helga looked around, her head still spinning in all directions from Rourke's blow. Robin was right, she could see the water glistening beside the train tracks. The ship had to be near by... it was a risk, but there didn't seem to be any other options. "Jump," she whispered to Robin.

"What about the others?" he whispered back, noting that not everyone has seen this man before them.

"Alright, get them, then jump, but we don't have much time," Helga hissed. "I'll try to keep him busy and get to Beast. I'm the one he was after anyhow," she added almost as an afterthought.

Robin did as he was told and ran off to get the others. Beast stood on his hind legs, determination on his face as he looked at the man before him.

"Rourke!" Helga shouted forcing herself up. "This was between you and me, remember?"

"I doubt you could stand five minutes against me," he grinned. "Besides, my contract said to kill any and all of the twelve I come in contact with. I could sure use a trophy to mount in my soon-to-be-bought retirement home."

Helga's features froze. "So you could have killed anyone and you still came after me?"

"Why not?" he said. "Of all the twelve, you were the most predictable. After all, I trained you."

"I don't care if I only have five minutes," Helga growled, "it'll be worth it!" Without a second more of hesitation, she threw herself at Rourke. "Beast, jump now!" she called to him.

Beast roared as he did what he was ordered. It was a complete double team. All Rourke did was laugh as he just as easily threw them off of him. Both landed hard against the tops of the train cars.

Everything seemed to be blurring in front of her, Helga could see Rourke was now a full car back. Unfortunately, she could also see the small pool of red that had seeped out of the wound on her temple. "Beast," she muttered hoping he was more alert than she was. "We can't beat him like this. We have to get off of this train..."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," Rourke said as he placed his foot upon her neck, "but no such order was ever given. Now being quite the gentleman that I am, I let you say whatever last words you wish before I honor my deal. What do you say?"

"There were a lot of things you were to me," Helga glared trying to push his foot off but with very little result. "A gentleman was never one of them."

"Sorry to hear that," he said. "Too bad it couldn't be anything nicer. See you around, Helga." Just then, there was a thunderous bam. Rourke grunted as he clinched his shoulder and took steps back toward the edge of the car. He looked up at his shooter. "You..." he whispered before several more shots were fired forcing him off the train and crashing down upon the tracks. There was a shattering sound, but it was faint as the train moved away.

A figure slowly crept up to Helga and a familiar face appeared with one eyebrow raised. "You look like hell, kido," he said. Helga looked up painfully to see the ghost standing above her before losing consciousness entirely. He sighed with a grin and pulled out a canteen of water, pouring nearly all the contents upon her face. Helga sputtered a bit, instinctively throwing a fist at whoever had dumped the water on her.

"Glad to know that hook of yours is still effective," he chuckled, rubbing the mark on his cheek.

Helga blinked a couple times, still not really sure of what she was seeing. "Chris..." she whispered at last.

"Afraid so," he grinned. "You look really nice with these pirate clothes. It's a natural for you, kido."

"I'm really dead this time, aren't I?" Helga muttered back still in a daze.

"If you are then we must've hit something and were totally unaware of it," said a voice behind Chris. They looked to see Amelia along with Robin, Mulan, Tarzan, and Hercules. "Though we're very curious as who this gentleman is, Ms. Sinclair." There was a grin on Amelia's face.

"I don't know," Helga shook her head vigorously which cause a great deal more pain than she had realized it would. "That is, I know who he's claiming to be, but that's not possible..."

"And I wouldn't disagree with her," he said, raising his hands in the air. "Under normal circumstances, I should be dead. But I'm here and I found my wife--"

"Wife?" Mulan said. "Wait a minute. You got married, Helga?"

"Yes I did, but..." Helga looked angry and confused at the same time, "I don't know what kind of cruel trick this is, but my husband is dead!"

"I think we could all talk about this later," Amelia said, still grinning. "Mr. Hercules, can you stop the train for us. I doubt Mr. Beast is in any kind of shape to be jumping about with people in hand." Hercules nodded and walked off to stop the train. "So, you're Ms. Sinclair's better half."

"More or less," Chris said. "If nothing else, she's the only woman who could successfully break all my bones willingly in a public place and forcing me to readjust them myself."

"Ewwww," Mulan said.

"How do I know it's really you," Helga insisted. "How do I know you're not some illusion conjured up to take us off guard?"

"Well, you did punch me in the face," he grinned. "And if I wasn't me, I wouldn't have that witty personality you fell in love with in the first place. That and my liver is still damaged from that kick you gave me during our little spar for the rookies back in Manila."

"Witty personality?" Helga raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Oh... you mean that annoying stale humor that makes me want to strangle you?" She looked into his eyes, desperately trying not to hope, but... "It really is you, isn't it?" she finally whispered.

"You better believe it, kido," he whispered back with a grin.

"And don't call me, 'kido', junior," she murmured before slumping over into his shoulder.

"If you say so, ma'am," he chuckled.

"If we're done here," Amelia said, who grin was much wider now. "I believe the train is coming to stop. We should be able to get on the ship shortly." Mulan was giggling while Robin's grin was just was wide as Amelia's.

"Tell them all to take those ridiculous looks off their faces," Helga muttered to Chris without even looking at the rest of the group as she tried to push herself up into a standing position.

"You mean you want me to wave around my gun that still has a few bullets left?" he grinned.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," Helga rolled her eyes, successful at getting to her knees, but the standing was still posing some difficulty. "If you're going to hit any of them though, aim for the fox..."

---

"OH MY GOD!!!" Genie and Iago nearly went deaf from the the loud scream from Jasmine's voice. "What in the world am I wearing?! Where am I?!"

"This turned out better than I thought," Iago said, though he was no where near convincing himself.

Jasmine turned down to see Iago. She picked up the bird and began to violently shake him. "You're Jafar's servant, are you not?!" she yelled. "What have you done?!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy!" Iago cried. "I just brought you back to normal!"

Jasmine thought for a moment. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because I need you," Iago said.

"What?" Jasmine arched her eyebrows. "What could you possibly need from me that I could possibly give to you?"

"I need you so that there would be a royal family in Agrabah when I get that scumbag Jafar overthrown," Iago said.

"What?!" Jasmine cried. "Just what in the world happened?"

Iago explained pretty much everything. The Genie of the Lamp, Aladdin using the Genie, the balance disruption, Jafar taking over Agrabah, Jafar firing him. He laid it all out. It was tough for Jasmine to take it all in, but she had to. From what Iago was telling her, there was little time to second guess.

"So how exactly do you plan to overthrow Jafar?" she finally asked.

"I got one wish left," Iago said, rubbing his feathers together. "Get ready to reclaim your throne, Princess. Genie, my final wish is for the royal family of Agrabah to retake the throne thus overthrowing Jafar for good!"

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

---

For some reason, his head smacking against the deck following the punch hurt a little more. It was probably because of the wood, but it didn't matter to him. "Ow," Chris muttered in a chuckle, rubbing the point on his head that hit the deck.

"That's all you have to say?" Helga winced just a little from the effort. She hadn't really stopped to think of the repercussions to herself of decking Chris with the shape she was in. Honestly, it was still worth it.

"Well, I could say, 'I deserved that regardless of what I say,'" Chris shrugged with a grin. "Or I could go the ridicules route and say, 'Thank you, may I have some more.'"

"Either way, you're likely to get it," Helga muttered back.

Chris tried to chuckle as he got up. "Believe me when I say I did all I could to get back to you. I even tried to write you a letter. Which means it never made it past ol' Alexander."

"Oh, gee, you sent a letter, forgive me for ever doubting you..." Helga glared sarcastically through dark eyes. "Eight years, Chris! Eight! That's a long time to write a letter."

"A lot longer while you're getting tortured every night whether it be from the enemy or from someone who supposed to be your commanding officer," Chris sighed.

Helga stayed very quiet for what was possibly the longest two minutes of her life. "Everyone thought you were dead," she muttered at last. "I thought you were dead..."

Chris sighed again, stepping up to her. "With all that I had to go through, I probably should have been," he said. "Though the past two years have been extremely odd. Since when was the last time you woke up to find yourself conversing with talking dogs?"

"Every morning..." Helga shuttered.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you by not being there these past several years," he said, running his hand through her hair. "I wish I could take it all back. I really do."

"So do I, Chris," Helga sighed looking out over the water. "A lot has happened in those eight years."

"I could only imagine," he said, wrapping his arms gently around her waist.

"Hell, a lot has happened in the last week," Helga rolled her eyes, but leaned back into his strong frame anyhow. It was so oddly familiar and strange at the same time.

There was silence for a moment. Chris leaned his head in close upon her shoulder. "So who are these freaks we find ourselves with?" he asked with a grin.

"Other than how you just described them? It's hard to say," Helga smirked back. "There's some wizard or something they all go around calling 'the Master of Masters' and he's telling us we have to go rid the world of evil or some other such nonsense."

"And I thought I heard every ridicules thing in the world," Chris chuckled. "How much more bizarre can this be? And am I hearing right when I overheard some little girl saying you were turned into a mouse twice?"

Helga stiffened bolt upright. "Some little girl has a big mouth," she grumbled.

"How in the world did that happen?" Chris asked curiously.

"Would you believe me if I told you the first time it was willingly?" Helga sighed.

"What about the second time?" he asked.

"The second time..." Helga growled a little. "The same little girl with the big mouth has big, clumsy hands."

"I take it you want to do violent things to her," he grinned.

"Give me a little credit," Helga replied indignantly. "I don't massacre little children, only those old enough to fight back."

---

Everyone just turned their heads when Jafar appeared suddenly screaming. Chernabog rolled his eyes in frustration and The Horned King chuckled in amusement.

"I take it things aren't well," The Horned King said. Jafar glared at him for a moment as he breathed heavily in anger.

"I... have been... OVERTHROWN!!!" Jafar screamed in frustration.

"You should not have been so focused on ruling Agrabah," Chernabog said. "You should have been killing the twelve. And if I understand correctly, this was just what you were not doing."

"I was finding the street rat," Jafar said, "when this happened. I don't know how it happened, but I have lost complete control of Agrabah."

"How exactly did you lose control?" Maleficent said with an arched eyebrow.

"That I am not sure of," Jafar said. "Must be some mystical thing. Maybe Yen Sid has done something."

"Yen Sid would never waste his energy on such a worthless deed," Chernabog said. "No, something else is amiss. It cannot be Hades for he could care less about what everyone else does."

"Shall I search for you?" Maleficent asked.

"No," Chernabog replied. "You must remain locked upon this street rat. He is the last one left and we cannot allow them to retrieve him. With Shan Yu and his warriors eliminated, our task is becoming rather difficult." He thought for a moment and then turned to The Horned King. "We shall have to use The Black Cauldron," he said. "We have no choice but to breathe life to The Cauldron Born."

A smile came upon the face of The Horned King. "Thank you, dark lord," he said. "I shall perform your bidding."

---

"So you two are married, huh?" Simba asked, looking out at the sun rise in the distance. "I take it he doesn't want to wearing pirate clothing like you?"

"Simba, I don't even want to wear this ridiculous stuff, especially not soaked in wine," Helga made a small face as she spoke. "The last thing I thought I'd have to do anytime soon was laundry. Then again, that seems to be consistent with everything else," she added lightly touching the swollen flesh under her eye.

"Besides, you don't want me wearing pirate clothing," Chris said. "Remember what happened the last time I wore foreign clothing, Helga?"

"Christopher has one set of clothes and he'll wear them day in and day out, no matter what," Helga smirked. "He brings new meaning to the term casual."

Simba chuckled when the three saw Lilo walk up to them. "You probably want these," she said to Chris, handing him photographs before walking off.

Chris through all the photographs of the different stages of Helga transforming into a mouse. "Nice tail," he said.

"Give me those," Helga said grabbing for them.

"You know, you did looking kind of cute as a mouse," Chris chuckled.

Chris chuckled some more. "So, you plan on burning these pictures?" he asked with a grin.

"As soon as you hand them over I do," Helga said forcing a smile.

"Maybe I should just keep them," he grinned wider.

"Christopher..." Helga tried as hard as she could to keep her voice calm. "This whole 'being alive' thing, you've come to enjoy it, right?"

Simba began to chuckle himself before Chris finally handed over the photographs. "I know the feeling," Simba said to Chris.

"Smart choice," Helga nodded shoving the pictures into he back of her belt.

"Well, we're getting close to our friend Aladdin," Amelia said as she joined them. "According to the device, we'll be reaching a place to dock in another two hours."

"Make sure Robin is ready to go," Simba said.

"Swell, gives me time to try and track down a steak or something to put on my eye," Helga muttered.

"Ever thought about being nice to Robin for a day?" Amelia asked.

"Maybe for Christmas," Helga shot back smoothly without any hesitation.

In a mere blink of an eye, they were no longer on the ship. The ten were standing inside a gigantic room. "Can someone tell me what just happened?" Robin asked.

"You're not the only one," Simba said.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm rather getting used to it," Helga grumbled regaining her balance.

"Strange, I was kind of hoping to see the master of masters," said a floating blue figure.

"Well, I guess the appropriate question is who are you?" Hercules asked.

"He looks like one of the ancestors," Mulan shrugged.

"I think the more appropriate question is where are we?" Helga threw in.

"You are in my kingdom," a female voice spoke. Everyone turned to face her. "I am Princess Jasmine, the rightful ruler of Agrabah. I have come to understand that Aladdin was with the master of masters."

"Was is the key word, I'm afraid," Simba said. "We haven't seen him since the balance disruption two years ago."

"And you couldn't have just sent a telegram?!" Helga shot back rather annoyed. "I was kind of in the middle of something important."

"And that was trying to find Aladdin," Amelia said. "Not figuring out ways to stuff a little girl inside a gun barrel and firing it toward the ocean."

"I am not out for some little girl's blood!" Helga shouted. "I understand the impression you all have of me, but even I have my standards."

"Maybe we should get back to the issue at hand," Simba said. "Like how exactly we got here."

"By yours truly, my feline friend," the blue figure said with a smile. "I am the one and only, Genie of the Lamp! That's right, for only three wishes, you shall be granted your greatest desires in seconds flat or your meal is free."

"My first wish was to meet whomever Aladdin was summoned for," Jasmine said. "It appears you have some dealing with the master of masters?"

"He called upon twelve to help him stop some evil from taking over the universe," Simba said. "Two years ago, something happened that caused everything to, in a sense, turn upside down. We haven't seen Aladdin since."

"I told you that you should have just wished for Aladdin," a red parrot appeared. "But oh no, you wanted to meet these people. As if they had Aladdin with them, but I guess my proving a point was not so grand in your opinion, I'm so sorry."

"Quiet before I have you turned into a staff animal for good," Jasmine growled.

"If you're quite through, can we please get to the point?" Helga said folding her arms.

"Very well," Jasmine said, raising the lamp to shoulder level and then rubbing it. "Genie, my second wish is for Aladdin to be summoned before me."

"Hocus pocus, alakazam!" Genie said to laugh as sparks began to fly all around him. "You want it, you got it! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, a kid out of the streets of Agrabah and into the comforts of your own palace, heeeeeeeere's Aladdin!!!"

In mere seconds, Aladdin appeared before them. He looked very different. Ragged with long hair. Not to mention some facial hair beginning to grow.

"My goodness," Ariel gasped. "What happened to him?"

"Again, I would think you'd be used to this kind of thing by now..." Helga muttered. "I suppose it's too much to hope for that he's actually himself."

"I'd give him three seconds," Robin said. "Three... two... one..."

Aladdin began to violent lunge after anything that moved, screaming who they were and where he was. Everyone was careful not to get connected with one of his strikes.

"Here's a small thought for you," Helga said dodging his grasp and tripping him with her foot. "How about you try asking politely first without the violent confrontation?"

"What in Heaven's name has happened to him?" Jasmine cried, nearly running to him.

"He's been possessed," Amelia replied. "A witch has enslaved his brain and now he cannot remember anything from the past."

Jasmine looked at Aladdin for a moment, barely seeing the eyes of a man who captured her heart years ago. She sighed and rubbed the lamp again. "For my last wish, Genie, I wish for Aladdin to be released from this possession."

"Is that your final wish?" Genie said in a rather obnoxious appearance.

"Yes," Jasmine sighed.

"Well then, let's free Al's mind and set it right," Genie laughed, shooting sparks right at Aladdin. Aladdin screamed a little before shaking himself.

"Wha... what happened?" he asked.

"Oh you name it, it happened," Helga shifted her weight, "but in a nutshell, two years and a dime store witch with delusions of grandeur happened."

---

Maleficent screamed, nearly falling to the ground as she held her head. "I lost the lock!" she cried.

"That is all of them, Maleficent," Chernabog growled. "They are all nearly gathered once more. I suggest you do something very quickly, or else I shall have to do more than just fix the problem."

"How has this happened?" Jafar asked.

"I'm not sure," Maleficent replied. "One minute, I had him under my lock. The next, he was released. Something strange is..." She paused for a moment and began to think. "They have a genie."

Jafar looked shocked upon hearing this. He then became enraged. "Iago," he whispered. "That ignorant little--"

"We can deal with him later," Maleficent said with a smile on her face. "Rather, we both have a date in Agrabah."

---

Amelia held the lamp in her hand, examining it. "Fascinating," she muttered. "So you can grant any three wishes?"

"Well, not any three wishes, there are some minor limitations," Genie said. "Number one, I can't make any one fall in love. Wish it were that easy, but it's not."

"I think we're all better off for that," Helga replied. "What are the others?"

"Number two, I can't kill people," Genie said, cutting off his own head. "Too messy and might scare the kids."

"That's alright, I'm more of a hands on person myself," Helga smirked flexing her fingers. "Anything else?"

"And then there's number three," Genie said. "I can't bring the dead back to life. It wouldn't be too pretty now would it?"

"No, they just spring back on their own anyway," Helga sighed. "Alright, sounds fair enough, so what's the catch?"

"Aside from those three, you can wish anything you want," Genie said proudly. "Al already made two wishes. Made him a prince and then saved his life. Bird beak here wanted me to bring him to Jasmine, bring Jasmine back to normal, and then overthrow Jafar so that Jasmine could reclaim Agrabah. Jasmine wanted to meet you, summon Al, and then bring Al to normal. Not bad for a fine day's work!"

"Maybe we can use the lamp to make our job a little easier," Mulan suggested. "Aside from awaiting The Spring Sprite to be reborn, we could practically wish for this whole thing to end."

"How could we wish it to end?" Helga said putting her hands on her hips. "He can't kill Chernabog or anyone else for that matter and as long as they're still out there, I highly doubt they are going to just give up and go home. From my experience, every time you think you've solved a problem, it just leads to another one. If we're going to play around with this stuff at all, we need a little more insurance. First off, someone should just wish for unlimited wishes."

"First off, we should test him out before we go about doing anything more," Simba said. "Go ahead and wish for something Amelia."

"Very well," Amelia said, rubbing the lamp. "Let's see, how about I wish for all of us to be back aboard my ship."

"Testing are we," Genie said with a grin. "Well then, let's give to her and give it to her straight. Your wish, my dear, has--" Suddenly, a flash of lightning crashed upon the Genie. The Genie said nothing before before rapidly disappearing into the lamp.

"Your wish has been denied!" the tone of a familiar female voice said. All turned to see Maleficent and Jafar standing at the entrance door. "This has all been entertaining long enough, but now it is time I put an end to this once and for all."

"My thoughts exactly," Helga hissed drawing her sword.

"Oh, I'm afraid your idea of how to put an end to this is too fair for my tastes, my dear," Maleficent grinned, connected the staff to the ground. "For you see, I have more unfair ideals to put to work. And I want nothing more than to extract some revenge on that foolish lion who scared me!"

Seconds later, a ring of fire engulfed Maleficent and Simba. Another was made, with everyone else along with a grinning Jafar. "My, my, she is quite the feisty one, isn't she," he chuckled.

"Damnit, will everyone stop saying that!" Helga growled springing up with a forward kick.

Jafar swung his staff at her leg, knocking her to the ground and very close to touching the fire. "I was referring to Maleficent, you short-tempered wench!" he said.

Helga rolled quickly away from the flames. "Ok, congratulations, I think we just found a term I like even less," she sneered swinging her blade at his staff. If they could disarm him, she really didn't think he would pose much of a threat physically.

Simba quickly looked about him at the fire before locking eyes with Maleficent. "All this for a scar?" Simba said.

"It is more than a scar, you pathetic fool," she hissed. "You dare lay your paw upon me, believing that you could match wills with me." Her voice suddenly seemed to echo as Simba noticed she was beginning to transform. "Now, you shall know my true power and it shall be hopeless for you to ever defeat me!"

Simba watch in horror as Maleficent began to tower before him. She was no longer human. She was a dragon. And she began to laugh.

Everyone tagged along and followed Helga's lead. However, Jafar seemed to be expecting this and blocked every shot that was made at him. He quickly unleashed a wind force that blew everyone to the ground. "You are going to have to do better than that if you hope to defeat me," he chuckled. "In fact, you might have to do a lot more." Jafar laughed as he began to transform himself into a giant serpent. "Try your best shot," he laughed. "I doubt you will ever draw blood against me!"

"It's not going to be enough to draw blood," Helga murmured under her breath. "At that size, it would be like a pin-prick. We need to even the odds."

Beast leaped forward to attack, only to be knocked to the ground by Jafar's head. Hercules tried the same, only to be smacked to the ground by the rattling tail. Robin fired arrows, only to be snatched by the villain's mouth. Jafar laughed as the heroes began to wonder just how they could possibly defeat him.

"Blast it all," Amelia said. "Hercules, you and Beast head for the tail and see if you can use some of your strengths there. Aladdin and Stitch, you're up front. Helga and I will go to the left, Mulan and Robin to the right. Try to stay out of view, Ariel. We're going to need that sword of yours soon."

"You think this is going to work?" Beast asked Hercules as they made for the tail.

"Who knows," Hercules responded. "At this point, I'm beginning to see that there are forces greater than Gods."

"Do you think maybe we're in over our heads?" Mulan asked Robin.

"My dear, we've been over our heads the minute we met Yen Sid," Robin replied as they made for the right side.

"As long as he doesn't start sprouting more heads, someone should be able to get a shot in," Helga muttered lifting her sword again. "By your leave, captain."

Simba leaped as quickly as possible, dodging the flames shooting out of the dragon's mouth. He was beginning to tire, needing to act quickly before he gets caught. He looked and made a leap for the tail, clamping down upon it. The dragon roared and then turned her attention to him on her tail.

"Keep moving, keep moving, keep moving," Simba thought as he leaped away before the dragon shot flames at him.

Jasmine watched as the flames intensified, unsure of what has happened to the others. All she could see were the transformed figures of Jafar and Maleficent. Iago was rubbing the lamp frantically with no luck of the Genie appearing.

"This is not working," Iago yelled in frustration. "Either this is because we used our wishes or that witch placed a spell on him that can't be broken!"

"Keep trying," Jasmine cried. "We're not giving up on them!"

"And I thought I've seen everything," Amelia muttered as she positioned herself with Helga to the serpent's left side. She drew her sword and looked to Helga. "We need to figure out his attack pattern so that we could appropriately strike."

Helga nodded. "It doesn't seem like he's putting a lot of thought into his attacks, though. He's just relying on brute strength."

"Wait for Robin to launch his arrows," Amelia said. "The distraction might help us on all the other sides."

"At this point, I'm open to suggestion," Helga muttered, still feeling the effect of Rourke's attack.

"Pull back, I'm about to launch," Robin yelled to Mulan. Mulan made another swing before quickly leaping toward the archer. Robin drew three arrows and fired them at once toward the head. The connected, causing Jafar to turn his attention to them. "Let's hope that distracts him enough for the others," Robin muttered.

"Go!" Amelia yelled, charging at the serpent.

Helga burst forward after the captain, planting her sword into the ground just before they reached the serpent and using it to vault herself up onto the tail. After a brief moment to catch her balance, she pushed her sword as far down into the mass of scales as she could manage.

Beast dug deep into the scares of the serpent. Hercules pounded hard. Amelia jammed her sword. Everyone had something with the serpent, who yelled for a moment. The serpent looked down on Helga and swung her off, causing her to land close to the fire.

Helga recoiled a bit as her arm brushed the flame, but quickly pushed herself up, trying to see if they had done any damage at all.

Aladdin rolled away from a strike the serpent tried to make with his tail. Aladdin noticed he was near Ariel and quickly grabbed the sword. Ariel did nothing to stop him, to afraid of what she saw. Aladdin charged after Robin launched another trio of arrows. It was almost just like back at Big Ben as Helga watched Aladdin slice through the air with the sword in hand.

The serpent screamed in sheer horror. A scream unlike anything they heard. The pitch was so loud that everyone covered their ears. Moments later, the screams began to echo as the serpent began to melt before them. When the echoes finally died down, there was nothing left but a puddle of black. Soon, the flames that surrounded them disappeared as well.

"It worked?" Aladdin said, catching his breath.

"Well done, lad," Robin said, patting him on the back. "This sword has saved our lives again. Truly is quite the weapon."

"Maybe we should save the congratulations for later," Beast said. "I think we need to focus on helping Simba." Everyone turned to the fires that surrounded Simba and Maleficent. Or rather Simba and a dragon.

"We have to get in there," Helga said already moving towards the ring of fire, but the heat was too intense and she had to step back, shielding her face with her hand.

Simba nearly dodged the flames that were shot at him, yet the intensity of the heat stung at his body, causing him to roar in pain. He slammed against the ground, trying to quickly get to his feet. The dragon laughed some more.

"No one can help you now," she said. "It is inevitable that you die by my hands!"

"Damn that lion for this," Helga muttered under her breath as she took a few steps back. Taking a deep breath, she ran forward, jumping though the flames and rolling onto her shoulder as she hit the other side. Quickly pulling out her sword, she stood her ground between Simba and the dragon. More than likely, she was just going to end up a charbroiled briquette after this, but lately, she seemed to be doing a lot of stupid things.

"What, you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" she said as she stared up at the beast.

"Nice of you to join us, Helga," Simba said.

"Ah, another pathetic fool to kill," the dragon laughed. "This shall prove to be entertaining indeed." She shot fire from her mouth at the two, who quickly dodged in the same direction.

"So, did you tag along with a plan?" Simba asked.

"Other than trying to keep from ending up with a scorched throw rug, not really," Helga replied. "She said you scared her before, right? That means she's not invincible and at least to some degree flesh and blood. What we really need is a good hit with Ariel's sword," she mussed out loud.

"And you didn't bother to bring that with you?" Simba asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Hey, I'm making this up as I go, alright?" Helga shot back. "Aladdin!" she shouted dodging another burst of flame. "The sword! Toss it over! And don't aim for the voice..." she added as an afterthought.

"The sword..." the dragon muttered. She watched as Aladdin tossed the sword over the fires. Narrowing her eyes, she smacked the sword away using her tail. "You shall not defeat me with Excalibur!" she cried, more determined than ever to burn Simba and Helga.

"Excalibur?" Amelia whispered. "No. It cannot be."

"Upon my word," Robin said as he watched the sword land near Jasmine. "Could it really be Arthur's prize?"

"Damnit!" Helga cursed as she watched the sword fly away from them. "Wait... Excalibur? Oh she can't possibly mean..."

"Move!" Simba yelled, leaping as he pushed himself and Helga out of the way of incoming fire. "Is that supposed to be something important?" he asked while catching his breath.

"No, I mean, it's just a fairytale," Helga replied between breaths. "Excalibur was the sword given to Merlin by the Lady of the Lake but then..." she stopped short, "if Merlin is real, then... the sword must be, too. The fact that she's afraid of it says enough."

"Help us out, guys!" Simba yelled. "We need the sword!" Simba and Helga quickly went about dodging the flames again, hoping the others heard.

"You heard him," Amelia called. "Robin, we need you to distract her."

"I'm running low on arrows, ma'am," he said.

"Then launch them when we're ready to throw the sword," she said. "Beast, you're pretty quick enough. Get the sword. Everyone else, find something to throw."

"She wants me badly, so I'll distract her," Simba whispered to Helga. "You try to get some swings at her while the others get the sword."

"With pleasure, though I think I'm just going to succeed in making her angrier," Helga muttered back. "I hope they're quick about this..."

"Let me know when to throw it," Beast said, returning with the sword.

"Robin, get ready," Amelia called. Robin drew three arrows and pulled them back to launch, nodding to her that he is ready. "Both of you, now!" Robin launched all three arrows toward the dragon with Beast tossing the sword seconds later.

Helga lashed out at the enormous body of the beast, but the scales were like iron. By all appearances, she was doing more damage to her own sword than the creature.

"Simba!" she shouted as she saw the faint gleam off the sword as it once again flew through the air.

The dragon caught sight of the sword and was about to swing her tail when arrows rained down upon her. Simba quickly took advantage of the distraction by leap for the sword. He clenched upon the hilt and took a chance at throwing it at the dragon. As the dragon shook away the arrows, the edge of the blade was injected into her heart. The dragon screamed in terror, much like when Jafar was killed.

The dragon began to breath heavily as she reverted back to her human form. Maleficent stared in horror of the sword sticking through her. She looked back up at Simba as rage came over her. The feeling passed when her expression stopped suddenly cold. Black mist came out of her as she fell to the ground. The mist engulfed her and moments later all that remained was Excalibur.

Simba sighed, nearly collapsing upon the ground. He watched as the flames died down and the others were able to pass through. They quickly went to the both of them, checking to make sure they were alright.

"I swear, you do something like that again..." Helga glared at Simba, though there were faint, ever so slight traces of a smirk on her face.

"Me?" Simba chuckled. "You're the one who willingly jumped into the action this time."

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Helga replied indifferently. "I just hate the smell of scorched fur."

---

"I still can't get him out," Aladdin said, rubbing the lamp. "Looks like she left some kind of spell on it to keep him in."

"Looks like we'll have to wait for one of the wizards to do something about it," Simba sighed. "Problem is, we were brought here by him. Meaning that since he's trapped in the lamp, we're walking back to the ship."

"Great." Helga muttered. As much as she wouldn't admit it out loud, she really wanted to get back to Christopher. "Do we even have any idea which direction that is?"

"The nearest port seems to be just south of here," Amelia said, looking out the window into the distance. "At best guess, maybe a day and a half journey at the least. Two if we rest during the trip. We better get some rest now."

"Well isn't this just wonderful," Helga turned a somewhat icy gaze on Jasmine. "I hope you all see what good 'wishing' has done us."

"Easy Helga," Simba said, yawning. "She barely knew anything about what happened, so you really can't blame her."

"There various beds about the palace," Jasmine said. "You should be able to find something to suit you for the night."

"Thank you very much," Amelia said. "We're going to need the rest for sure."

"I doubt very much I'm going to find something to suit me..." Helga muttered under her breath already walking off in search of someplace to just get away from everyone else for a while if nothing else.

"Is that woman always like that?" Jasmine asked Aladdin.

"I think we barely scratched the surface," he replied.

* * *

to be continued...

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

---

"Just over this little cliff and we'll be at the ship," Amelia said. "Luckily there is a path we can walk upon."

"Finally," Helga muttered with the same cheery disposition she had maintained the whole trip. "Not that it hasn't been an absolute lark..."

Stitch crawled past everyone before stopping in front of Helga. He grinned and threw a snow ball at her face. Laughing about, he started to make a run for the cliff.

"Why you little..." Helga murmured whipping the snow from her face. "Come back here!" she called taking off after him. "You're going to make a nice pair of fur lined gloves!"

Simba chuckled as much as he could. The cold environment was very unkind to him as it was unfamiliar surroundings to him. "I see everyone's as enthusiastic as ever," he said. "We must really be close to the ship by now."

"I'm still finding this quite confusing," Aladdin said. "Agrabah doesn't have anything remotely close to snow. Yet it began to snow just as we left."

"Part of the balance disruption, I guess," Beast said. "Many things probably got turned upside down. Snowing in a desert. Flowers grow on water. Things like that."

"The sooner we get this thing over with, the better," Hercules said. He looked up to see Helga blasted with another snow ball in the face. "I'm sure she'll agree."

"That's it..." Helga hissed grabbing a couple handfuls of snow. She choose her timing well, throwing out the first ball off target to capture his attention and nailing him in the back of the head with the second.

"Glad to see someone is awfully cheery," Amelia whispered to Simba with a grin.

Simba chuckled again. "Goes to show that we all seem to be coming together quite nicely," he said. He took another step on the path when he is suddenly stuck with something. He roared is surprise and pain as he was pushed into a pit with the figure that rammed into him.

"Simba!" Amelia cried, causing everyone to turn their attention.

"What's going on?" Helga shouted as she ran back over.

"Your eventual death is what is going on," a voice laughed above them. All turned to see standing upon the cliff was The Horned King. "Behold! My Cauldron Born!" Seconds later, skeleton creatures emerged from the ground clutching swords, battles axes, and every other form of weaponry from the middle ages.

Hercules swung his fist at one that was close to him. The creature slammed against the wall. However, he did not break upon impact. In fact, it appeared that Hercules, a demi-God, did not cause any form of damage to the creature. "Ok, this is new," he said.

"You..." Helga narrowed her eyes as she stared up at the robed figure. "You're the one that I saw back in Atlantis!"

"Quite right, my dear," The Horned King grinned. "But woe is me, we shall never have another kind of meeting ever again. I'm afraid you will all have to die at the hands of my invincible army."

Simba shook himself as he tried to begin to get to his feet. "Don't you ever learn, Simba," a familiar voice spoke. Simba's eyes shot open in strict horror and turned to the speaker. "After all, I only did what I could for the well being of my favorite nephew."

"No..." Simba whispered. "It can't be..."

"But it is," Scar grinned. Simba saw that he wasn't the same from he was last seen. His entire body was cold and dark. He no longer had eyes. There was nothing but empty darkness. "And this time, I will stand triumphant."

More Cauldron Born began to emerge from the ground, causing many of the heroes to be separated. Robin launched only two arrows before trying to find other methods to fight back. Helga was standing upon the path rather close to The Horned King.

Helga looked around her at the ensuing carnage. From what she could tell, it was like fighting Rourke. Whatever these things were, they weren't human.

"You're right, we won't be meeting like this again," she finally whispered pulling out her sword as she she looked back to the horned man, "but not how you think." Without another thought, she threw herself at him, blade at the ready.

The Horned King drew a sword from underneath his cloak and blocked her swings. He then gained the offensive, striking harder and harder with each swing. He eventually knocked her to the ground, almost causing her to fall off the cliff. "Did you really think I was but a pathetic old fool?" he laughed. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"I try never to judge on appearance, but in your case, I made an exception," Helga glared.

Simba struck his uncle in the face. He couldn't understand it when Scar just laughed and appeared not to have been harmed by the attack. "My turn," Scar said, whose strike was much harder than Simba had ever felt. Simba screamed as the forced drove him against a wall. Scar then leaped upon his nephew and continued his attack. The slashes and strikes are harder and harder, many times ripping into his flesh. Simba could only roar in immense pain.

Amelia heard the roar and looked about to figure out what to do. Barely anything was harming these creatures. Even Excalibur seemed to be useless as Ariel could not even damage them with the sword. She then looked up at the cliff to see Helga and the horned creature. She then noticed an object behind the figure. It was a cauldron.

"Cauldron..." she whispered. "Cauldron Born... Ariel! Toss Helga Excalibur! Helga! You have to destroy the Cauldron!"

"Oh, sure easy for you to say!" Helga called back. She took a moment sizing up her opponent, letting him move in a bit closer before she kicked upwards with her legs and as he fell back, crawled out of the way. "Get Hercules to throw the sword! " She shouted. "She'll never never make it this far!"

Ariel heard this and began to look around for someone to help her. All she could see where endless hordes of Cauldron Born. Then, Beast appeared from underneath a group and started fighting them. A familiar laughed was heard as Ariel turned just to have the sword taken out of her hands by Stitch.

Simba slammed hard against the ground, grunting in pain as he had never experienced. He heard Scar laugh at him from behind as he looked for a way to get out of danger. He noticed as spot in the wall and tried to make a quick run for it. Scar followed behind just as Simba dove into the opening. "You can hide all you want, Simba," Scar laughed. "I will strike you again."

Stitch ran as far up the cliff as he could before being met by Cauldron Born emerging from the wall. Stitch looked up and tossed the sword over the cliff before jumping on one of the emerging creatures, causing both of them to tumble downward.

Helga saw the sword in midair and swung around with a roundhouse kick before diving for it. The Horned King threw his sword to the ground and drew another, this one glowing, as he prepared himself to defend the Cauldron from the one who bore Excalibur.

Helga turned back around, sword in hand and a grim determination in her eyes beneath the dirt and sweat. "Last chance to just walk away," she whispered, her voice almost taunting.

"The same to you," The Horned King grinned.

"Thanks for the offer," Helga replied raising the sword, "but never have and I don't intend to now."

The Horned King blocked the swing successfully. His grin grew wider as Excalibur didn't make even a scratch upon his sword. "Not all your mythologies explain that there is a sword from my world whose power matches that of Excalibur," he said. He swung his sword, the force knocking Helga off her feet.

"Yeah, and not all of our mythologies explain something as ugly as you, either, but I let that slide," Helga shot back, rolling out of the way of his sword. She pushed her arms behind her, using the leverage to get back to her feet, then faked a blow to the left before making a break to the right.

"Then you haven't read that this sword knows when and where you're attacking me," The Horned King said, as the sword raised itself to block the attack to the right. He swung, the force much harder than the last, causing Helga to nearly slide off the cliff.

Helga planted Excalibur into the ground to keep from falling over the edge. "Well, I guess I shouldn't attack you then, should I?" she grinned slightly before diving again towards the Cauldron.

The Horned King leaped in front of her and knocked her back down to the ground. "I will not allow you the pleasure of victory, my dear," he laughed. "That is a fruit that I shall savor." He then took a swing at her with all his force.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Helga hissed throwing up her sword to block his blow, but unfortunately not before the blade had scraped across her cheek. "I have a little news for you, too," she said striking out again with all of her effort. "I am not going to have the last thing my husband remembers about me being that I was mad at him." Her eyes flashed with determination as she stared the other down. "I don't care what it takes, I refuse to let you walk away from here." With a sudden burst of energy, she threw herself at him again.

Simba leaped over his uncle just as Scar bust through the rock that guarded him. Simba was too injured to land properly as he slammed against the ground. He continued to crawl until a paw struck his back. Simba roared so loud that everyone could hear his pain. Scar rolled his nephew over and stood on him.

"Now cracks a noble heart," he said, laughing as he raised a paw in the air. "Good night, sweet prince, and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest."

Helga looked up as she heard Simba's roar. There wasn't anymore time, she had to take a chance. She dropped down to the ground, sliding underneath the legs of her opponent and threw herself at the Cauldron for all she was worth.

"NO!" The Horned King screamed, but it was too late. Excalibur had sliced through the Cauldron. An explosion was made, though it made no harm to Helga.

Scar stopped in place, as though he was frozen. He was not the only one as all the Cauldron Born began to freeze in place. Simba put forth all his strength to flip Scar. Scar landed against the ground, his body breaking him half. He screamed as he looked up to see Simba put forth whatever strength he has left to slam his paw upon his uncle's skull.

Hercules bunched one of the Cauldron Born, watching it shatter into dust. The others followed his lead as they destroyed whatever Cauldron Born remained. The Horned King watched on the cliff in strict horror. Then in anger. He pulled his sword and charged after Helga.

Helga turned back around and though out her sword in front of her just in time to catch him as he came at her. There was a slight pause as they both stood motionless before she looked down to see Excalibur buried to the hilt in the robes of her assailant.

The Horned King stared down in horror of the sword that was impaled in his body. He took several steps back, not realizing that was he stepping over the cliff. He fell out of view. Everyone looked over, all that remained was the sword sticking through a skeleton.

Helga knelt down in the snow, her body still tense with adrenaline as she caught her breath. "Is everyone alright?" she called out loudly. "Sound off."

Everyone began to sound off, until Amelia realized something. "Simba!" she cried, and rushed over to the pit. Everyone followed and saw Simba lying on the ground. He was a bruised and battered mess, yet he was still breathing.

"Hercules, get down there and help him out," Helga directed as she hurried over. "Tarzan, see if you can find something to help carry him." She in turn pulled off the loose outer shirt she was wearing and began tearing it up to cover some of the wounds.

Hercules lifted Simba over his shoulder as Beast jumped down and lifted the both of them out. Tarzan leaped around looking for anything when he stopped in place. "Trouble ahead!" he yelled, barely moving out of the way of danger. The screeching call of The Firebird appeared at the top of the cliff.

"Damnit! These guys never take a break, do they?" Helga cursed as she quickly bound a couple of Simba's wounds. "Where's Excalibur?"

All looked toward the sword, just in time to watch the path to it getting blocked by the lava flowing from The Firebird. The Firebird continued to flow as he created a gate surrounding them.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I have had it with these people!" Helga muttered.

"Ta... Ta... Tarzan..." Simba managed to whisper.

"Don't say anything," Ariel said. "It will only hurt you some more."

"Ta... Ta... Tarzan..." Simba whispered, clearly ignoring Ariel's plea. "Out... Out... Outside..."

Amelia quickly caught. "Tarzan can get to the sword," she said. "Tarzan! Get Excalibur!"

"Everyone be ready to move," Helga said tying the last of the fabric around Simba's paw. "And you," she added turning to the lion, "stay still or I'm going to have to make you by force."

"Watch... out..." Simba whispered before passing out.

"Simba...? Simba!" Helga called urgently. He was still breathing, but they still needed to get him out of there. "Move it, Tarzan!" Helga didn't heed Simba's words and was nearly hit by The Firebird as he zoomed by them. The intensity of the heat, however, was too much for her to take and knocked her unconscious.

Tarzan leaped as quickly as he could, using his feet to slide upon the cliff wall and some of the surroundings to avoid making contact with the lava. Tarzan used his hands to pick up speed as he made a timed jump over The Firebird and landing next to the sword. He picked up Excalibur and made his famous cry before slamming the blade of the sword upon the lava.

The Firebird cried at the immense pain of the sword. It then suddenly couldn't control his own lava as it began to revert back toward him. The Firebird began to shake violent while Taran rejoined the others. The Firebird tried to scream, but no sound could be made. Before everyone's eyes, The Firebird began to harden as though he was turning into stone. He wanted to badly to scream, but he couldn't. Moments later, he appeared nothing more than a statue.

"Thank Heaven," Robin sighed, falling to his knees. Everyone pretty much did the same except Stitch. Stitch nudged at Helga, but she wouldn't wake. A grin came over his face and dumped a pile of snow on her face. That would certainly wake her up.

Helga sputtered awake as she spit the snow away from her mouth. "What in the ... who ..." but before she finished her thought, she caught sight of Stitch still grinning. "Why you furry blue monster!"

"Save it for later, Helga," Amelia said. "Hercules, pick up Simba. We need to get on the ship as quickly as possible."

Helga pushed herself up quickly without a word, checking Simba again briefly. "Can I borrow your coat, captain?" she asked. "We need to keep him as warm as possible."

"No prob--" Before Amelia could answer, there was a cracking sound coming from the statue that was The Firebird. Everyone turned in sudden horror. Tarzan gripped Excalibur, waiting for the enemy to emerge. Suddenly, the statue exploded and a blinding light appeared before them.

Moments later, the light began to fade and before them was beauty. She was a little different from when they last saw her, and yet they knew it was her. It was the smile. It was so child like. The Spring Sprite had been reborn. She twirled around, turning what was snow into grass and flowers. She brought spring to a winter setting. She then floated up to the others and gave them a reassuring smile.

She then looked upon the unconscious Simba. She floated gently to him. With her hands, she brushed his mane before running her hand over his wounds. In a mere instant, the wounds were gone. Simba began to breathe easier and soon regained consciousness. He opened his eyes to meet the smiling face of The Spring Sprite.

"Thanks," he said, feeling a lot better than he was before.

Helga stood, her eyes still a little wide at what she had just seen. Really, nothing should surprise her anymore, but... it was very clear that there was more in this world than could be justified by logic, but none the less, was just as real as she was.

"You can put me down now," Simba said to Hercules, who quietly did as he was told. "Glad to see you finally came around to rejoin us."

"All it takes is a little patience," The Spring Sprite said.

"It talks?" Helga arched her eyebrow.

The Spring Sprite turned to Helga and gave off her innocent, child-like smile. "Did you ever doubt the thought?" she giggled.

"Yeah, if you want to get right down to it, I did," Helga replied indignantly folding her arms.

The Spring Sprite giggled some more before pulling everyone into one giant group hug. "Oh, I missed you guys too!" she giggled, hugging them tight.

"Yeah, and I'm going to miss breathing in a few moments if you don't let go!" Helga gasped trying to catch her breath.

The Spring Sprite continued to giggle as she loosened her grip on everyone before she began to float in the air. "We should head back now," she said, floating over the cliff and toward the ship. "The master of masters is waiting for us."

---

to be continued

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Fantasia Crisis

By Lord Akiyama

Inspired by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

---

The Spring Sprite floated about, giggling like a little girl. She would float up to every individual, giving them the innocent, child-like smile, and saying something nice or special to them. Her smile was as bright as ever and there seemed to light emanating from her as she continued to float about.

"She's quite a cheery little creature," Chris said to his wife as they leaned upon the railing, watching her float about above them.

"Yeah, one big unending ray of sunshine," Helga sighed. There was so much she had on her mind at the moment, but...privacy was something this boat didn't really allow and she wasn't about to make herself more of a spectacle to the others. "Chris...can we talk...where we don't have an audience?"

"Sure," he said. "I think the galley is empty."

"Come on then," Helga said grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him along. As soon as they were down the steps and she was sure they weren't being watched, she closed her arms around his neck and pulled his lips in close to hers. "I just wanted the chance to tell you, before anything else can happen..." she whispered at last. "If something happens, I don't want your last memories of me to be how mad I was at you. Not that you wouldn't deserve it," she added quickly.

Chris smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just being with you again would've done," he said. "Though that kiss probably surpasses that by a couple billion miles," he added with a grin.

"I've really missed you," Helga said laying her head on his shoulder. "Of course, if you breath a word of this, I'll deny everything."

"My lips are sealed," he whispered, holding her tight.

"They better be," Helga smiled slightly. "You know I can beat you in a fair fight."

"Are you sure you're okay, Simba?" Nala asked.

Simba nodded. "You can thank her for coming back at the right time," he said, trying to form a reassuring smile. Nala tried to do the same, but both found it very difficult to keep it on.

"I'm scared, Simba," Nala said. "I'm scared that I made you make a promise that might not come true. I have these terrible thoughts that when this is all over, you won't be coming home."

"You didn't make me promise," he said. "I made it because I believe in it. I believe that I will come back, my love."

"I want to believe in it too," she said. "But with these thoughts, how can I?"

Simba thought for a moment and then looked upon The Spring Sprite. "Look at The Spring Sprite," he said. "Look just how happy she is. Even though she was reborn, she is still has a difficult task ahead. One that I will be sharing with her. And yet she still smiles. And she is giving everyone hope to smile. Because she believes. She believes that we can win this battle. That we can survive and return home."

Nala began to feel reassured through Simba's words. Then The Spring Sprite floated up to them, smiling as ever. This brought a smile to both lions. Then The Spring Sprite turned toward the direction of the stateroom.

"It is time," she said. "The master of masters has arrived."

---

"Chernabog has done well to conceal the identity of Excalibur from even his trusted allies," Yen Sid seemed to chuckle as he examined the sword. "Maleficent would not have known unless he told her. Otherwise, she would not have been so afraid of it. The same with The Horned King."

"So that really is Excalibur then?" Helga arched her eyebrow.

"Oh, yes it is," the master chuckled. "It is my belief that the sword seemed to have been removed from the stone prison it was set upon when the balance disruption took place. Merlin seemed quite interested in the whereabouts of the sword for sometime and shall be quite pleased to hear that it is in the right hands. For it shall be an essential weapon in defeating Chernabog."

"I think any one would have been able to guess that after it has been used so well against his allies," Beast said.

"Against Chernabog, however," Yen Sid said, "it shall not be so easy. In the hands of any, it will not harm him. There is one of you who can succeed in harming him with the sword. Unfortunately, I do not know which of you can perform this deed successfully."

"Why not just see who can pull it from a stone," Helga sneered. "Isn't that how these fairy stories are supposed to work?"

"It will prove no difference as neither of you can remove the sword from the stone," the master said. "Remember that there was only one who could perform that task and he is not among you."

"So we each have to stab him until we know which one can harm him for sure?" Mulan asked.

"That may perhaps be your only course to know for sure," Yen Sid said. "However, he knows Excalibur is an essential weapon, so he will make it very difficult for either of you to even use the sword against him."

"Oh this is just ridiculous," Helga muttered. "I have never been involved in a more disorganized campaign with such little hope of succeeding."

"Little hope, but there is still hope nonetheless," Simba said. "We have to try, regardless of how difficult it will be. We don't have a choice."

"Simba is right," the master said. "Chernabog is almost at full strength. You have all gathered once more. Delay any further and you may fail. Are you all prepared for the final battle ahead?"

Simba nodded. "I will do what I have been chosen to do," he said.

"I shall fight for the fate of my realm as well," Amelia said.

"Let's go!" Stitch laughed.

"I'm more than ready," Hercules said.

"To free my father, and perhaps be with my love," Ariel said.

"They may not do much, but my arrows will fly to fall our enemy," Robin laughed.

"To protect the one I care for very much, I will do what I much," Beast said.

"I will prove myself worthy," Aladdin said.

"I will protect my family and I will see them again," Tarzan said.

"For honor and for our people," Mulan cried.

Helga stayed silent for a long moment before finally letting out a loud sigh. "I suppose someone should be there to make sure no one tries anything stupid."

"We are destined for this moment," The Spring Sprite said with a smile. "We shall defeat our enemy, for we must."

"Then let the final battle begin," Yen Sid said. He closed his eyes and began to speak in whispers that the others could not understand. In moments, they were all standing in mist. Ariel held Excalibur in her hand while the others raised whatever weapon they held. Soon after, darkness appeared within the mist.

Walking toward them was a giant figure, wings expanding outward. His eyes glowing with fierce determination. He made no expression upon his being to suggest any form of feeling. He stopped before them, towering above them like a building.

"You have defeated those who have pledged loyalty to me," Chernabog said. "However, your success ends tonight. In moments, I shall prove too strong for all of you and I shall claim my prize. Strike me, if you dare. I am ready to kill you."

There was no sudden movements from any one. Just clear silence. Then, Hercules charged. Chernabog reacted by swinging to his right, swiping at the God with his wing that sent him flying far before slamming upon the ground. Chernabog raised his hand toward Ariel, a force of wind gushing at her. She screamed as she flew far before landing upon the ground. Excalibur, on the other hand, kept flying.

"The sword!" Helga shouted. "We can't loose track of it!" Just then, Chernabog raised his arms to the side. A gush of wind blew everyone apart, sending them flying through various directions.

"Beast, get the sword!" Simba cried. "Robin, start launching your arrows!" Beast nodded and quickly ran off to find the sword within the mist. Robin rolled into a crouching position and launched an arrow at Chernabog. "Helga," Simba continued. "You and Mulan start attacking!"

"Right, because that's likely to do a lot of good," Helga called back. Setting her jaw she ran forward, rolling down out of the way of obstacles or jumping over them. Chernabog caught the arrow that was launched by Robin just as Mulan and Helga attacked him with their swords.

Beast picked up Excalibur and began making a direct run for Chernabog. Catching up to him was Amelia. "Go to the side and wait for my call," she said. "We'll try to distract him and see if you can get a shot at stabbing him. We need to know quickly who can harm him with the sword." Beast nodded and went to the side, concealing the sword underneath his cloak.

"Hercules, you and Stitch grab his wings," Simba called. "Robin, get ready to launch another arrow! Helga, Mulan, leap to your left!" Helga did as she was told without hesitation. Mulan did the same and they both were able to dodge a swiping wing from connecting them.

Hercules and Stitch launched, grabbing hold of the wings and trying to keep them grounded. "Now, Robin!" Simba called. "Fire your arrow!" Robin quickly did as he was told and launched an arrow.

"Beast, now!" Amelia cried. Chernabog nearly regained control as he grabbed the launched arrow when Beast roared from behind and jammed Excalibur into his waist. Chernabog looked down for a moment and began to laugh.

"Is that the best you can do?" he said. He punched Beast off of him. Beast roared in pain as he flew very far before slamming hard against the ground. Chernabog pulled out the sword and threw it into the ground. He then created a mound that shielded the sword.

"What the hell is that?" Helga shouted.

"Just a sample of the power that you dare challenge," Chernabog said, whacking her with his wing that sent her flying very far.

Helga skidded to a stop still feeling the force of the blow. "How did I let myself get talked into this?" she mussed out loud as she pushed herself up and tried to make her way to Excalibur. Yen Sid said Chernabog was almost at full power meaning he wasn't yet and if that was the case, there had to be a way through.

"Stay down!" Robin cried as he jumped next to Helga. Right above them was another swinging wing. "Don't want to get clipped by one of those again, right?"

"I would say that's a safe bet," Helga replied. "We have to get to that sword," she added standing as soon as the wing had passed. "I don't know if it's really going to help, but nothing else seems to."

"The Spring Sprite is already on it," Robin said. "Simba said that we need to keep Chernabog distracted as long as we can while we figure out who can damage him with Excalibur. And I'm about to run low on arrows soon."

"Great," Helga sighed. "Alright, well, how are you at insults? Wait... I know the answer to that one," she added quickly. "He seems the egotistical sort. Attacking that might do more good right now than anything else."

"I don't know if that's such a good id--" Before Robin could finish, one of the wings whacked him in the opposite direction. There was the sound of chuckling from Chernabog.

"Robin!" Helga called out. "Alright, we get the point," Helga shouted turning back around. "You've well established the brute strength. Too bad that's all you've shown us..." she glared, already moving to dodge the blow she knew would be coming. What she didn't see was the hand that followed behind.

Chernabog held her up to his face level and laughed. "Do not ever entertain the thought that you could easily outsmart me," he said. "I have fought these battles before. You have not." He laughed as he flung her toward Hercules and Stitch. The crash knocked all three to slide a feet or two in different directions.

"Like hell I haven't," Helga muttered rolling over. She winced at the effort, but still pushed herself up. If she stayed where she was, it wouldn't be long before he decided to use her for target practice again, not that it wasn't likely to happen anyway. All she could do was hope the others used the time well and hurried it up a bit.

"Why would it be so impossible for us to outsmart you?" she shouted again trying to take his attention. "I mean, after the wonderful example you've already shown in organizing that crack team of yours..."

An energy blast slammed her her against the ground, causing her to slide a bit. Immense pain rushed throughout her body and smoke was coming off of her as though he had been set on fire.

"Enough of your pathetic words," Chernabog said. "They are meaningless and serve no purpose."

"I... beg to differ..." Helga smirked a little, though it was about all the movement she could manage at the moment. She took a few moments to draw in her breath before continuing. "They... showed me one thing... you're really afraid..." Another energy blast slammed into her. Even more pain rushed through her body.

"We all fear," Chernabog said. "For if we do not fear, then we do not truly live." Chernabog looked down to see that The Spring Sprite had successfully released Excalibur. He launched an energy blast that sent her flying and releasing her hold on the sword.

Very quickly, Mulan grabbed the sword and dove to slam the sword into his leg. Chernabog shook his head and kicked Mulan very far into the distance. He grabbed the sword and tossed it behind his back before it disappeared into the mist.

"I'll get it," Amelia said to Simba. "You keep him busy. And get someone to look after Helga." With that, the captain started darting past Chernabog and disappearing into the mist to look for the sword.

"Beast, Hercules," Simba said. "Go for the wings again. I'll help you this time!"

Helga tried to roll over again. The pain was more than anything she had ever felt, even more than lying down at the bottom of the volcano shaft, but still, she knew now from Chernabog's reaction they had a very real chance and that was reason enough to keep going.

Chernabog used his strength to toss Hercules, Simba, and Beast off of him. He reacted quickly to catch an incoming arrow from Robin. Then came an attack from Tarzan and Stitch upon his body. Stitch was able to climb up and start biting his face. Chernabog grabbed the little alien and slammed him against the ground, adding an energy blast while he kept his grip upon the creature. He removed his hand to reveal Stitch, smoke emerging from his body and moaning in great pain.

"So do you do anything other than pick on people who are smaller than you?" Helga asked peering through the hair that had fallen out of her braid.

"Even the smallest of foes can over come a giant," Chernabog said, grabbing Tarzan and launching by discharging an energy blast while in his grip. Tarzan crashed into Helga, making a minor scream of pain as smoke emerged from his body. Simba quickly rushed over to them.

"Insults are helping much in distracting him," he told Helga. "We might need to hit and run. Let me know when you're able to move well enough."

"Oh... sure...I could... do a few laps... right now..." Helga murmured trying to pull herself out from under Tarzan. "By... all means, tell them to take... their time. Me and ugly... will just keep getting to know... each other."

Mulan leaped in with a slash at Chernabog and then leaping back. She kept her distance as she slowly walked around him and waited for his next attack. Chernabog looked down and launched an energy blast at her. Mulan dodged the blast and leaped in for another strike and followed up by pulling back. It was then that Amelia jumped from within the mist and slammed Excalibur into his back.

Chernabog turned his head in anger before swiping Amelia off his back with one of his wings. While she was in the air, Chernabog fired an energy blast the sent her farther than before and adding additional pain to her body. He reached around to pull the sword out of his back and threw it in the air. It never came back down.

"We got to get up there!" Robin yelled, firing an arrow at Chernabog. "I don't suppose any of us can fly."

"The Spring Sprite can!" Aladdin yelled, mimicking Mulan's attack pattern with a cutlass Amelia dropped while she was in the air. "Am I right?"

"Keep him distracted," The Spring Sprite said. "I am more vulnerable when I am in the air." She stuck out her tongue to one side as she pushed herself into the air and leaping from one set of mist to another, looking for the sword.

"You heard her," Simba called. "Ariel, keep watch on those badly hurt. Everyone else, hit fast and hit him hard!"

"You're already getting weaker, aren't you?" Helga shouted trying to keep her eyes on where everyone else was. "You are absolutely terrified we might actually be able to beat you. You know," she paused as a slow grin passed over her face, "for all your size, you're no more than a frightened animal lashing out at anything you can."

"You want lashing out," Chernabog said. "Try this!" All of a sudden, light appeared out of the ground, connecting at anyone who was lying down. The pain was much worse and it appears as though the light was not going to vanish. Everyone who was grounded were beginning to scream at the top of their lungs.

"Come on, hurry," Simba whispered through his teeth toward The Spring Sprite as he joined the hit and run with those who were still standing and able to avoid the lights shooting out of the ground.

Helga bit her lip hard as she tried hard not to cry out. She was determined not to give him that satisfaction. She tried hard to drag her way out of the light, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. Still, she closed her eyes and tried to let the pain pass. Just the fact she wasn't giving in to his whim was bound to upset his ego as much as anything else she could do at this point.

For the most part, the hit and run plan was distracting him enough. Then he started swiping them away one by one. He connected an energy blast upon Aladdin and then knocked Robin to the ground with one of his wings. Both landed in the dangerous lights that shot out of the ground. It was then that the lights began to intensify and discharge lighting. Those who did not scream before were now screaming as electricity shot through their body in addition to the pain that was already there.

Though all the pain, one thought found it's way into Helga's mind and that was Chris. She had to hold on... she had to get back to him...

"Simba, hurry!" Ariel cried, trying to avoid the lights that began to shoot out of the ground at a rapid pace. Beast and Mulan were the next to fall. Beast took an energy blast that sent him slamming into a pair of lights. Mulan was kicked to the ground and wasn't able to get up before the lights shot out from underneath her.

"You get the sword!" Hercules said to Simba. "I'll hold him off as long as I can!" Simba didn't argue as he looked up to see The Spring Sprite begin to descend toward them. Hercules punched with all his might at Chernabog. After taking several punches, Chernabog swept the God into the air with one of his wings and launched an energy blast at him.

The distraction was long enough for The Spring Sprite to drop the sword and for Simba to catch the hilt with his mouth. He charged up and stabbed the sword into Chernabog. After a few moments he looked up to see Chernabog looking down on him. Simba quickly withdrew the sword from the flesh. As he backed up, lights shot out from underneath. The loudest roar of pain he had ever screamed was heard as he fell back, releasing the sword from his mouth.

The Spring Sprite shot downward as fast as she could, her arm extended outward to grab the sword. Chernabog widened his eyes and launched an energy blast at her. It missed by a few inches. The Sprite grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung herself with all her weight and strength.

The lights disappeared from the grounds and everyone stopped screaming. There was a noise that echoed violently about. It sounded like a scream. And it was coming from Chernabog. He had been separated from the waist and moments later, everything below the cut disappeared into black mist.

"The deed is done!" A voice echoed loudly. All who are able to look turned behind Chernabog to see Yen Sid standing tall with a large blue staff in his right hand. "Black devil, I imprison you for eternity!" He slammed the hilt of the staff against the ground and a blue orb was generated before him.

"NO!" Chernabog screamed as a gush of wind blew into his body. He slammed his claws into the ground, but it only delayed for a few moments the inevitable. He had lost. He began to lose his grip and soon, he was sucked into the blue orb. His screamed echoed as his right hand extended out of the orb, hoping to grab something that will keep him from being imprisoned. Soon, it too disappeared into the orb. A locking sound was heard and then it was all over.

There was silence in the room before The Spring Sprite floated to each and every individual, healing their wounds and bringing them to their feet. She gave them all a reassuring smile as this happened before floating over to Yen Sid and giving him a hug. The master laughed as the others slowly began to walk toward him.

"Is it over?" Simba asked.

"The threat has passed," the master said. "You have succeeded in your quest. It is over." There was a sigh of relief that overcame everyone when they heard this.

Helga blinked slightly. Even though her body was healed, the memory of the pain she had just been through lingered and she had a feeling it would for a while. "Are you sure?" she asked a little uneasily. "It's not that I don't trust you, but I don't want to have to come back here in a week and do this all again."

"It is very much over," Yen Sid said. "Especially after The Spring Sprite removed him of half his limbs." The Spring Sprite giggled as she heard this. "I suspect you all want to return to the ship. There is no need, for I brought them here." Moments later, the others from the ship emerged from the mist and ran to their friends and loved ones.

"Stitch!"

"Robin!"

"Simba!"

There were many cries of happiness and joy when Chris walked up to Helga with a grin. "Well kido," he said, "how often is it that you get to save the world?"

"One time too many," Helga shot back before wrapping her arms around him without a second thought to anyone else around.

"Now then," the master said after a moment of watching the many reunions. "I believe the sages have a task to perform. You may begin, my apprentice."

Mickey appeared from the mist and nodded to the master. The other sages appeared as well as they formed a circle. They raised their hands in the air and began to chant a quiet whispered that barely any one else, save Yen Sid, understood. An image of the world appeared before them. It was then engulfed with various forms of magic and moments later, they completed their tasking in properly shaping the world.

The mists around them began to disappear to reveal them standing upon a hilltop and watching the sun rising over the horizon. Many of them looked in awe at the sight before them. Moments later, the smell of sulfur filled the air. And then, Hades appeared with a grin on his face.

"Hey, how's it going big guy?" Hades said. "There's congratulations on hand and all that yadda yadda. So, you're gonna live up to your end of the bargain? You allow me to get some sunshine out of my ridicules living quarters, not to mention leaving me alone?"

"You hand over the soul of the world?" Yen Sid asked, not looking very pleased at seeing Hades.

"Deal is a deal, right?" Hades said. He twirled his hand and a glowing sphere appeared. He handed it over to Yen Sid who quickly took it. The master muttered a few words before the sphere vanished into little pixies that expanded to surround the world before burying itself within the world.

"And time has been restored?" the master pressed.

"Oh, so you figured that out, eh?" Hades chuckled. "Sure, time is restored and all. Blah blah blah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a busy schedule. You know, dead to arrange, plans for November, everything that makes working at the office just ever so pleasant. Nice meeting you." And with that, he was gone.

Yen Sid sighed as he turned to the others. "Well then, all is now complete," he said. "I can now send you all to your homes."

Helga let her eyes drop for just a split moment before looking back at Chris. "There's a lot I still need to tell you about the last eight years," she said, "but the long and the short of it is I don't really have a home at the moment and from your recently vitally impaired status, I'm guessing you don't either."

"We're military folk," Chris said to the master. "We move around a lot so we really don't have a home."

Yen Sid chuckled. "That I know," he said. "You two can actually find your own place to call home. Until then, I will send you to a place away from here." With a wave of his hand, Helga and Chris had disappeared. "The rest of you do have homes to return to and that is where you shall all go. Farewell to you all." He waved his hand again and soon the rest of the twelve and whatever friends and family they had disappeared.

---

"I take it he just sent us to a random place," Chris said, arching his eyebrows as he sat upon the back of a cow wearing a bonnet. "I can't think of any other reason we would be here."

"Other than he has a very bad sense of humor?" Helga sighed. "At least if all else fails we have steak for dinner."

"I don't think the owner of this farm would appreciate it," Chris said, seeing two other cows and some pigs looking at them oddly. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Where?" Helga looked around at the flat plains. "Maybe they have a telephone at the house."

"Maybe they don't," Chris said, slowly getting off the cow he was sitting upon. "I don't see any telephone poles around. And the pigs are starting to creep me out the way they're looking at us."

"Yeah, and how about the look I'm giving you right now, Jenkins?" Helga folded her arms. "Is that creeping you out? Let's at least find out what's near by because I really don't feel like getting lost out in the desert somewhere."

"I fully agree with you," Chris said, "but I think we better hurry because I don't think we're want--" He never got the chance to finish when the pigs began to fly at the both of them with jump kicks and other forms of martial arts.

"I'm going to kill that wizard," Helga muttered getting out of the way.

---

"Can someone tell me WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Timon had jumped in the air out of frustration moments after Simba and Nala appeared suddenly. The two lions didn't seem to mind as they nuzzled up against one another.

"It'is a long story to tell," Rafiki said to Timon.

"I don't care!" Timon yelled. "One minute, Simba leaves. Then he comes back with some new friends. All though that spirit lady was cute. They leave again, I see a bright light, I find myself being used as a personal plaything for a bunch of human kids who could fly, Pumbaa gets me out, and now you two are hugging? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

"Relax, Timon," Simba chuckled. "I'll tell you all about it."

"Or perhaps she could tell you?" Nala began to chuckle.

Timon was about to respond to that until a thought came to his head. His mouth hung open with his eyes shot wide. He slowly turned to meeting the giggling, child-like smile of The Spring Sprite.

"Do you want to play a game?" she giggled.

Timon tried to make an audible sound, but it barely came out. He was finally able to produce, "Y... y... y... yes..."

"A game of tag!" she laughed. She then placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. "You are it." She then floated off, laughing along the way.

Timon slowly turned to the others for a moment before turning back toward the direction The Spring Sprite took. "I really like her," he said with a grin. He then ran off much to the glee of the others who watched.

"I take it our guest will be staying with us," Nala said.

"She goes wherever there is spring," Simba said.

---

The master and the apprentice were nearly complete with their ascent upon the stairs when the apprentice broke the silence. "What about Excalibur, master?" he asked. "We is it going to be?"

"In its rightful place and its rightful time, my apprentice," the master replied. "Very soon, the young Arthur will remove it from its stone prison and shall be king of his province. You have done a magnificent job in your duty as sage, my apprentice."

"Ah, shucks," Mickey said, feeling a little embarrassed. "I only did what I was supposed to do."

The master laughed. "You are well on your way to becoming quite the master of the mystical arts, Mickey," Yen Sid said. "Very soon there will be no need for me to teach you anything more." They reached the top of the stairs where Mickey hopped ahead and opened the door for his master. Inside, Mickey discovered something unexpected.

"Sir?" he said.

"It is alright, my apprentice," the master said. "He will not be doing anything any more."

"Indeed I will not," Chernabog said, behind his spherical prison with narrowed eyes upon the master. "I curse you for succeeding. You and all who were involved."

"Chernabog is locked in a prison that will never be open," Yen Sid said, walking toward a table and some chairs. "Besides, he is weaker than before after The Spring Sprite removed half of his limbs."

"But why bring him here?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Exactly what I was about to ask," Chernabog said.

The master chuckled and waved his hand. "Perhaps I could challenge you to a game of chess," he said as a chess board and pieces appeared upon the table. "I have always wanted to play against someone whose tactics can match mine."

Chernabog slowly began to form a grin on his face. "I accept your challenge," he said.

* * *

Thanks to GoblinQueeen, who provided the dialogue and some action for Helga.

the end


	26. Afterword

Afterword

By Lord Akiyama

* * *

So ends an amazing journey. "Fantasia Crisis" has no doubt become one of my more ambitious projects I have tackled. And right away, some of you have already asked me to write up a sequel. Well, I won't throw out the possibility of one. Rather, I'm more interested in seeing you guys with your interpretations of the story. "Where are you going with this, oh Akiyama-sama?" Well, I'll tell you. Perhaps you guys would like to join me in writing side stories to "Fantasia Crisis." Maybe someone will write something like what Helga did that would cause her to be burned at the stake or someone else might write what Aladdin did at the end of the story. You know, the endless possibilities that gave birth to fan fiction. As for a direct sequel... well, I'll let you know if I decide to do one, but for now it's not my top priority.

"Why are you doing this, great Akiyama-sama?" Because I like fan fiction. I like to read other people's interpretations of other tales. Another reason why I love fan art. And this is why I built a web page dedicated to "Fantasia Crisis." That's right, there is a web page where I can store all the fan art and fan fiction inspired by this great story. Send them to me. I would love to see them and share them with the rest of the Internet community.

"How exactly is this story inspired by 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez?" I would love to tell you the similarities between the two tales, but once again, I love interaction. I would love to hear how you guys think the two stories are similar. What events were copied. Which characters are the same. Which other inspirational sources were used. That's right, there's more than one inspirational source, although "Crisis on Infinite Earths" is the primary source. I want to hear your ideas. Send them to me and I will post them for everyone else to see.

I had a great time writing this story and I am very glad there are so many who have enjoyed reading it. I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read my story as I have taken the time to write it. I also want to thank GoblinQueeen, who has helped greatly on this journey by providing the dialogue and most of the action for Helga Sinclair as well as double-checking my work before I uploaded it.

Thank you all.

-Lord Akiyama, December 4, 2003 @ 11:29pm PST  
lord_akiyama@hotmail.com  



End file.
